The Vallite Genealogy
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commission. Being a ruler implied many responsibilities. As queen of the newly reformed kingdom of Valla, it falls to Kamui to secure a strong line of succession for the throne, a subject she has neglected. And so the Royal Council come up with a suggestion. Rated M for strong adult themes, NSFW, containes Futa (women with penises.) Harem.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_Commissioned by Rashaan Butler_

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Prologue_

_A Meeting with the Council_

With Anankos' defeat by Kamui and the kingdoms of both Nohr and Hoshido, Valla was sealed off from the rest of the world. Wishing for Valla to not be forgotten yet again, the two kingdoms that had once warred with each other added to the small unclaimed lands ceded parts of their own to help create a new Valla.

With their aid, the new, third kingdom was steadily and quickly established. Thanks to Aqua and Kamui, the kingdom was recreated down to its cultural inheritance and motifs, represented by Water Lilies. People began to travel there in pursuit of a new life and over the short years the kingdom of Valla was reborn, bustling with life and becoming a haven that was said to reflect the true spirit of the original kingdom.

There was still much work left to be done however; the nascent domain had a queen in the form of lady Kamui who was the rightful heir by blood, but there needed to be a Royal Family.

There needed to be a bloodline – a line of succession for the throne.

Over the years, the princess had grown wiser thanks to the much needed guidance of Aqua, her cousin and advisor, had become more world-weary, experienced, and less naïve as a result. She knew what was demanded and expected of her as a newly coronated queen, but the idea of marriage and finding a partner had somehow slipped Kamui's mind over the years as she focused all her time and attention towards the new Valla.

So after a small handful of years of construction and laying down the foundation, after months of planning and housing for the increasing populace, and a coronation which lasted for a whole week of festivities, it was to no surprise that she had been called to a meeting with the Royal Council addressing this matter.

Kamui walked with her head held high and back straightened, but a long yawn escaped her.

"You need to go to bed a bit earlier, Kamui," Aqua told her as she followed. "Staying up late is not good for your health, not to mention that you oversleep at times. As a queen you need to –"

She sighed and squared her shoulders. "I know, Aqua. I know, but I can't help it; every day since Anankos' death, I've watched the stars and counted my blessings for the peace we've achieved. Each day feels more surreal than the last. I mean, it feels just like yesterday that I was in that tower, hoping to meet Xander and the others…and now I'm the queen of a reformed kingdom…Our real home."

The azure-haired young woman smiled back at her. "I understand you, I truly do, but that's why it would be a tragedy if something befell you now. You need to rest while you can as your responsibilities will increase as Valla grows. I can only do so much for you as your royal advisor."

She hugged her cousin in the middle of the hallway, catching the advisor by surprise. "You've done enough by just remaining by my side, Aqua."

"Kamui…" The songstress reciprocated the affectionate gesture and smiled. "It's my pleasure, dear cousin. Always was."

The ashen-haired queen snickered. "You spoil me, cousin dearest."

Aqua giggled. "Nonsense. Now come; we can't keep the council waiting."

* * *

"As you are well aware, my Queen, the kingdom is still in a nascent, vulnerable state. While we have made great strides in reforming it thanks to Hoshido and Nohr, there is still much left to be done before Valla's future is secure."

Kamui intensively listened to one of the councilmen and offered a firm nod. "I'm indeed well aware and while we are lucky to have come this far in only a few short years, we cannot rush Valla's restoration."

"Aye," another member of the council – an elderly woman – replied. "Though we are not just referring to construction and expansion, my Queen; while our farmlands are bountiful and expanding, and Hoshido especially have been gracious with food supplies to keep us from starving, our primary concern is the Royal Family…or rather, the lack of one."

She eyed the woman with an understanding nod. Her gaze shifted to the rest of the council sitting along the large, round table and each member seemed to be in agreeance. Kamui didn't want to admit that she had forgotten about the matter, but that was the simple truth.

"Yes, of course. I am aware that there needs to be a successor," she then said and straightened in her seat; couldn't very well slouch. "However, I need to be blunt on this matter when I say that the thought has not crossed my mind as I've been occupied with the matters of the kingdom."

"And we cannot blame you for it, Your Majesty, as your help was needed and the people have been grateful," another councilmember stated. "So the Royal Council has talked about this subject and came with a proposition, if you're willing to listen."

Kamui gestured. "Please."

"Surely you know how Hoshido and Nohr's Royal Families are established, Your Highness?"

"Yes," she responded. "The king is the sole ruler and relies on several children to secure a successor in case something was to happen. In Nohr, the last king," she grimaced at the memory of the horrid man. "-The succession favours the oldest child, unless that child dies or relinquishes the title to another. The late king had several children with multiple women to secure his bloodline inheriting the throne. In Hoshido, the former king had the same principle, but only with one woman. My mother and I were adopted into the family even though the line of succession favours the men regardless of the siblings' age. Women only inherit the crown if there is no male heritor."

"Good, then we can proceed," said the councilwoman. "Our proposition to you, Your Highness, is that Valla's Royal family adapt a similar stance regarding the line of succession by taking several husbands-" She quickly paused and cleared her throat. "Or **wives**, of course."

It was no secret that Kamui was…_different_ from other women. Unlike the Royal Families of the other kingdoms who have some draconic blood in their veins, she was half-human, half-Silent Dragon; her highly concentrated dragon-blood meant many things, including her unusual characteristic in the form of a male organ along with a woman's.

"It's alright, Councilwoman Annabelle," Kamui replied with a gentle smile. "Please go on."

"Of course. We've discussed this thoroughly and have come to the decision that having multiple heirs is the best course of action for the Vallite Royal Family to ensure that the bloodline remains strong and secure that the rightful heirs inherit the throne. The rules for the succession are naturally up to you."

She interlaced her fingers and leaned a bit forward. Her gaze was cast down at the table. She hadn't thought of mimicking Hoshido and Nohr that way; in her mind it had come down to simply finding a partner and marry her (given Kamui's preference for women) and eventually have a child to inherit the throne, but several children? Several partners?

Her train of thought deepened as she entertained the idea.

It _would_ be beneficial if new Valla had a strong, secure Royal Family. In this day and age it was not uncommon to die of diseases and who knows when a simple accident took place.

Not to mention the idea of having several partners had her both her sexes twitch and lubricate. Immediately there were a handful of women that came to mind – women whom Kamui loved dearly and loved her as well.

She was reluctant however, seeing how the council had gone on about this behind her back and the thought of being forced to marry partners of their choice and their continued meddling did not sit well with her.

She put her foot down as her gaze lifted and met the Royal Council. "I accept the proposition, but I have some conditions."

"Namely?" another councilmember inquired.

"It will be a relatively small harem of women – whom I alone will choose – and they will be more than just concubines; they will have the authority to rule the kingdom in my absence. Is that understood?"

The councilmembers exchanged looks, none of which seemed to harbour any objections. They shared nods before returning their attention to her. "That seems only right, Your Majesty, as long as you have the Vallite Royal Family's interest in mind."

Kamui smiled. "Then it is settled. I will deal with this matter post-haste; I leave you to handle the rest and only demand my presence if absolutely necessary."

As the Royal Council agreed, she and Aqua promptly left the room.

* * *

Kamui let her mind wander as she and her cousin walked back to her quarter with a slight spring in her steps.

A harem. She liked that idea – she liked it very much! Four to five women had come to mind before and Kamui's musings escalated further as she dwelled on the possibilities now that she was free of her other duties for a good while.

Her mind drifted to her step-siblings; all capable, strong women in both mind and body. Sakura, the younger princess of Hoshido with a pure, gentle heart, was so adorable and cute. They had grown close during her stay in the kingdom and Kamui would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of her _that_ way. To hold her, to kiss her, to lay her down to bed and tenderly take her time to make the blossoming Shrine Maiden feel good. She was older now and had grown in ways that would make anyone turn their head for a second glance despite her still shorter stature.

And then it was Elise, who was similarly short despite her recent growth, but an air of maturity around her last time they had met. So cute.

And Hinoka…A warrior-princess with a tomboy attitude and appearance that had always piqued Kamui's interest, but the half-dragon hadn't been able to fully enjoy during the war. She remembered however quite vividly when she had accidentally walked in on the redhead during her bath and the image of Hinoka's chiselled, athletic body was forever seared into her mind. She could worship those abs all night.

Then there was Camilla; the older Nohrian sister who was just as overprotective as she was doting. It was a well-known fact amongst every corner of the kingdom that she was an absolute smoke-show. Back before the war, Kamui had been feeling self-conscious about her body and embarrassed whenever the busy princess doted on her, but now that she was older the half-dragon wanted nothing more than to take Camilla into bed and mess her up.

"Kamui, dear? Is something on your mind?"

"Huh?" The reverie broken, she turned towards her cousin.

"You're smiling rather silly."

She sheepishly blushed. "It's, uh…Well, not `nothing,´ but about what the Council had in mind for the Royal line…"

"I see. Well, if it helps, I'm inclined to agree with them," Aqua stated. She offered a reassuring smile and tenderly squeezed her cousin's hand. "Our kingdom needs a strong Royal Family. It's for the future."

Kamui squeezed back, but remained silent. Aqua was her rock, the one person who mattered more than anyone else and the one who had been there for her through thick and thin. They shared blood after all and therein laid the bitterness.

Aqua was her cousin. They came from the same family, unlike her brothers and sisters who were family by adoption; there was an actual barrier there, a line that should not be crossed.

The thought was filed away for later, however, as Kamui finally spoke up. "Let's go, cousin. I want to take the opportunity of this newfound freedom to get a good nap in."

The songstress giggled, airily and lovingly. "You are hopeless, Kamui, but very well; you might as well while you can."

Smiling a rather dumb, silly smile, Kamui and Aqua headed back to their quarters as the queen mused on the not-so-distant future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_Commissioned by Rashaan Butler_

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 1_

_Family Bonding_

A few weeks passed since Kamui and the Royal Council had talked about the line of succession. Despite their agreement, there had been little to no process about that matter.

Not that she had not thought about it though; she had worked on the ceremony itself that would be held once she and her future wives were engaged, which had snowballed into Vallite traditions, old and new, that she wanted to implement and eventually her marriage and the foundation of the Vallite Royal Family had been put on hold.

She ended up preoccupying herself with the construction of the city. Again. An orphanage was being built as well as the expansion of the hospital and the nascent army needed a proper barracks—

"While I admire your dedication to our people," Aqua stated as she took the paperwork away from her cousin. "I recall you have a rather urgent matter to start addressing. In fact, you should have begun almost a month ago."

Kamui sighed into the palms of her hands. "I know, Aqua. It's just…I don't know how or where to start. Just because I have candidates in mind does not mean they will necessarily go along with it."

"All the more reason that you should've started on finding your future wives and perhaps court them for a time," the songstress and royal advisor said, firmly. "At this point you could've been engaged to one of them and on your way to court another. I know as well as you do that Camilla and Hinoka both would be _very_ happy to be with you, and Sakura and Elise have always looked up to you."

"It's **because** it's them that I suddenly find myself unable to approach them; I don't know _how_!" she responded and got up from her seat. "It's a rather delicate matter wouldn't you agree?"

"And that's why you should have at least spent this time working on a plan to address just that," Aqua then said, deadpan, but she offered a small, lopsided smile. "Because I also came here to tell you that Lady Camilla just flew in for a visit. The guards are taking care of her wyvern as we speak, but your stepsister is waiting in the lounge with her escorts."

The bodily response of her face losing all colours and her heart skipping a happy little beat was as odd as one could imagine.

"Camilla is _here_?! Right now?!"

Her cousin merely nodded, amused.

"I wasn't prepared for this!"

"All the more reason—"

"Yes, thank you, cousin!" Kamui snapped back. She sighed. "Apologies. I'm just nervous."

"Apology accepted, but you're overthinking it. I've seen just how much they feel about you from the war and I'm sure they will understand." Aqua took Kamui's hands in hers and gently squeezed them. Their eyes met. "If you are that nervous however, I suggest you and Camilla spend the rest of the day together before you tell her about the situation. Have some fun, show her around; I can handle the paperwork today."

Kamui opened her mouth, but the words didn't come. She laughed and shook her head. "I truly am blessed to have you by my side, Aqua. I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to do that someday," the azure-haired woman replied with a giggle. "Now, how about you get changed before you meet Camilla?"

She peered down at her dishevelled morning-robe. "Y-Yes, of course!"

* * *

Refreshed and having changed to her old, white and black outfit with the blue cape (something she rarely wore nowadays, having opted to wear something new to represent Valla) Kamui hurried with a practiced pace through the castle hallway. Camilla was waiting for her and while the older woman always had the patience of a saint with her, keeping a guest waiting was not appropriate for a ruler.

She made her way down the grand staircase. Her gaze immediately caught the lilac standing out from the white and sky-blue tiles and her heart jumped with rising elation.

Camilla would age like wine if this was of any indication; she hadn't changed a bit since last they had met and yet there was something different about her. The little things, Kamui mused, like her hair and the way she carried herself was probably what made the wyvern-rider so distinct. Her beauty remained near-unparalleled and the way her body was garbed in her usual battle-attire left little to the imagination. Whoever was responsible for the female wyvern-rider battle-gear was either a pervert or a genius.

"Kamui!" Camilla exclaimed as she shot up from the sofa and jogged over with a certain spring in her step, arms spread for what would be a tight yet soft embrace. "It's been ages! My, you've grown so much since last we met, my darling!"

Kamui was pulled into the hug and suddenly she reverted back to the young girl who was locked away in the castle, hoping and waiting for her siblings to visit and hug her. Camilla smelled of flowers – particularly roses – and gave off a sense of comfort and being safe. And her cleavage which the Vallite Queen rested upon—

She cleared her throat and quickly stepped back as she fought off the heat that flared up across her cheeks. "It's, uhm…It's good to see you again, Camilla! It really has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Far too long if you ask me," her adoptive sibling stated. "Honestly, I know you've been busy, but we all miss you so much. It feels odd and a bit heart-wrenching to not be able to visit you so casually like I used to…"

Kamui sighed. She had missed living in a castle whether it was in Nohr or Hoshido and be able to run into her adoptive siblings; to be able to just go outside and see Hinoka train or find Leo in the library, or Sakura at the shrines and Elise playing in the gardens.

She managed to smile. "The distance may be longer, but you can still visit me whenever you want, Camilla. I'll always welcome you all with open arms and I know Aqua feels the same."

"Oh, Kamui…" Camilla cooed. "You're so wonderfully sweet. I'm going to spoil you so much today."

She cocked an eyebrow. "More than you usually do, you mean?"

"Perhaps," the lilac-haired woman replied. "So, how shall we spend the day? Shopping for matching clothes perhaps? Or maybe you can take me on for a tour around the kingdom, show me the sights? I would love to see what kind of city my darling sister governs over." She sighed. "My dear Kamui has grown up so much~"

"Ahahaha…I, uh…I was thinking I could show you around, Camilla. I know a few places we can visit and that don't even include our bathhouse!"

The wyvern-rider's eyes lit up at the notion. "Bathhouse, you say?"

"Yeah! We can enjoy it later once I've given you the tour. Sounds good?"

"Music to my ears," she giggled. "But, you know what I'd like to start with? A day together shopping so I can spoil you rotten! It's been so long since we last saw each other after all!"

Kamui giggled. "Then shopping it is, then. You'll love the market square, Camilla!"

"I don't doubt that for even a second. Please lead the way, my dear."

* * *

The city had come long ways since its founding, a milestone Kamui was rather proud of.

The architecture was its own, but the infrastructure and layout was inspired by Hoshido. Plenty of merchants from Nohr and Hoshido had set up shops along the plaza and fewer had permanent residency with fleshed out buildings.

From clothes to sweet, Camilla and Kamui visited nearly all of the shops. The bakeries impressed the princess further and the newly constructed cafés won her over completely with exotic tea and pastries.

"How exquisite," she commented as she gently sipped her tea. "I'm certain the others would love this place. I'll be sure to pass on the name for when they eventually decide to visit you, my dear."

"I'm sure the owner will be pleased with the royal visit," Kamui said with a laugh. "…I suppose they've all been busy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This is no small distance to cross after all and Xander has been working diligently as the new king, at the cost of his health I'm afraid." Camilla sighed. "Leo is working as his advisor while pursuing magical studies, so there's that. Oh and you should see Elise; she hasn't grown a lot, but you'd be surprised all the same!"

"Oh? I can't wait to meet her again. It's been even longer since I saw her."

"With her studies and magical practice she's had barely any more time than our brothers I'm afraid, but I happen to know that they will enter a break in about a month. She already has started packing for a trip here." She chuckled and sipped her tea. "She was a bit jealous when she found out I would visit you today."

"Yes, speaking of…I wasn't really prepared. I hadn't even changed out of my morning robe when Aqua told me you were waiting."

"It _was_ meant as a surprise after all, darling. Like I said; it's been too long. I've missed you."

Kamui sighed. "I've missed you too, sister; I've missed all of you. Hinoka, Ryouma, Sakura, Takumi—"

"Oh? Haven't they visited you either?"

"Everyone including myself has been busy it seems…"

"Then I feel rather special for being the only one making an effort to come see you, my dear," Camilla said and chuckled.

"In a sense, yes," Kamui agreed. If everything went well then today would definitely be special. "I'm sorry I can't do much on such short notice—"

"Hush, Kamui. Spending time with you makes me happier than anything else in this world. Just being here and see with my own eyes that you are alive and well and happy is enough for me."

Her heart skipped a happy little beat.

"It's the same for me, sister; just seeing you again fills my heart with joy. I promise I will make a better effort to visit you all however."

"That would be lovely, my dear. You will always be welcome. As far as we are concerned you are still part of our family, sister."

"Mm…"

Family. That was why she was supposed to meet with her; to ultimately be a family. She was supposed to talk to Camilla about what the Council had brought up, but the courage to do so seemed to evade her.

And the day was gradually slipping past her.

* * *

Back at the castle at the queen's bedchamber, the pair put down various packages of clothes and souvenirs from their trip across the market square. Time had gotten the best of them as they had gone in a complete circle and still hadn't visited every shop or bakery as the sun was kissing the horizon.

"I can't believe it's already evening. Such a shame," Camilla lamented. "I barely got to spoil you; you insisted on treating me."

"You're my guest, sis! Of course I did!"

She peered at the window and the setting sun far beyond with a wince.

The Nohrian chuckled softly. "I can't say I'm entirely against the idea, but I haven't nearly gotten my daily share of cuddling you senseless."

"I m-mean…that could still… be arranged…" Her voice croaked.

"What was that, darling?"

"It's n-nothing!"

Why was she lacking confidence now? She had worked years to gain it so why did it fail her?!

"You look a bit pale…Should I fetch you a healer? Lie down on the bed while—"

"No!" She caught herself. "No, I'm…I'm fine. Really."

Deep breaths. It was now or never. She had feelings for these women and Camilla just happened to be first. If she didn't confess she'd regret it.

"Listen, sis-" She caught herself and cleared her throat. "_Camilla_. I have something important to tell you and an even more important question. And it's not easy for me to say this so…Please, hear me out to end, okay?"

"Go on," the busty princess replied.

She let out a sigh. Calmed herself. Took a minute to collect her thoughts.

"A few weeks ago I had a meeting with the Royal Council…about the line of succession for the Vallite throne," she said and the older woman immediately straightened. "There needs to be a Royal Family for the new Valla and I am ashamed to admit that I have neglected this matter. I've focused solely on the kingdom since the war and forgotten that I eventually need an heir…"

"Kamui…"

"So of course, the council reminded me of this, but…" Heavens above, why was it suddenly difficult to form words? "They, uhm…suggested that I follow Nohr's and Hoshido's example by having multiple children. And I agreed. On the condition that I get to choose the women and that they will be more than just concubines for siring heirs, because I knew right away who I wanted to marry."

Her gaze didn't stray from Camilla's. The older Nohrian princess's eyes widened ever so slightly and her lips curled into a gentle smile.

"Oh."

She was blushing. Her gaze wandered around the room as she fanned herself until she finally met her step-sibling's eyes.

"Are you…implying what I think you are, Kamui dear? Because if you're toying with me…"

"I could never toy with your emotions, Camilla. I'm being completely serious."

"You want to marry me, then?"

"With all my heart!"

"And have a harem for yourself?"

"Only the people I love. You all mean so much to me."

And that was the honest truth. She never could choose between them after all.

Camilla stepped closer with the sensual gait of hers, smiling a gentle smile. "You love _me_, then?"

"I always have, Camilla. I was just too young to understand my own feelings; much less act on them. But I know now. And if you'd have me – if you'd want to – I would be the happiest woman alive on this earth." She stepped closer. The older woman was barely inches away. Her heart was threatening to burst.

"Oh, Kamui," the princess cooed. She cupped her adoptive sister's cheeks. "You have no idea how long I have wished for this to happen where there was no barrier between us. I've loved you ever since we first met and nothing would make me happier than to call you my wife – my own." She leaned in closer, barely an inch away. "I love you, Kamui. I wholly accept!"

"You do?" Her heart skipped a beat. This was happening. "Camilla…I love you!"

"And I love you, my dear." The older woman simply eyed her for a moment. "So... I assume there will be marriage-ceremony involved?"

"Of course! Just as soon as we have rings and a date and—"

She pressed a finger against Kamui's lips, silencing her effectively. Camilla batted her eyelashes and with little to no effort in her usual overwhelming charm, leant in close enough that their lips barely grazed as she whispered. "Then…how about we skip a step and indulge ourselves to the honeymoon a bit earlier, like tomorrow? After all, with a confession like that I'm hardly your step-sister anymore…so let's indulge ourselves and make me your woman. Your _wife_," she punctuated sweetly.

She shivered. Between the lavender-haired woman's caress of her cheek and her bedroom eyes, Kamui found it difficult to say no, more so than ever during her whole childhood growing up with Camilla.

Her heart throbbed frantically inside her ribcage, stirring from years of feelings that had masqueraded as sisterly attachments. She had intended for her to meet her possibly future wives, talk to them about this proposal, and have a grand wedding-ceremony and festivities for the kingdom _before _consummating the marriage and establishment of the Vallite Royal Family.

Now she wasn't sure if she could possibly wait what would likely be a month or two of planning.

The strain against her clothes down below had a fair point, too.

"Or should I perhaps say that I want you to make me your woman _tonight_?" Camilla chuckled sweetly. "Why wait when we can have some fun in advance? It won't diminish the Special Day not one bit. What do you say?"

Blood rushed to between her legs as her organ stirred and throbbed.

"Yes…" Kamui breathed out huskily, ensnared and burning up. "I'd like that…Camilla."

For a brief, silent, and sexually-charged moment, the two merely regarded each other; years of harbouring emotions and buried sexual fantasies reached the surface at an alarming speed and the pair saw each other in a new light for the first time in ages – saw each other as partners. They were not family – not by blood – but they would soon be a real one, by marriage, as wives and partners.

"Do me a favour…close your eyes…"Camilla whispered.

Caving in, hands buried themselves in ashen and lilac tresses and arms wrapped around waists in an effort to pull the other closer as the former sisters shared the first kiss of many to come in a dance of fiery passion.

It felt surreal. She had only ever read about these sort of things and been lectured in sexual education and anatomy, but this was beyond what any book could cover! The electric jolt that sparked when their lips had first touched had Kamui weak in the knees as she reciprocated as best as she could from what she had read, and her body was growing hotter as if she was set aflame by Fire magic and she moaned and mewled into the embrace, her cock slowly rising and straining against the leotard underneath her armour.

And the emotions; Desire urged her to touch wherever she could, to cup and knead and claim the woman before her! Instincts directed her body and soon enough, having caressed the small of Camilla's back, a hand slid its way down and over the scantily clad curve of the Nohrian princess' hindquarters.

Her butt was cushiony; Kamui's fingers sunk into the black underwear that was the only article hiding behind armour…that didn't cover her derriere to begin with. It made sense for most mounted warriors, but still—

Camilla pulled back enough for their lips to still graze each other as she opened her heady-glazed eyes. "Mmm, your lips taste just like I imagined…And here I was certain you would go for my breasts first." She chuckled. "Not that it matters; after tonight we will know everything about each other won't we?"

Kamui could barely nod in response. She was burning up from a mere kiss and the close proximity of her soon-to-be wife.

And she welcomed the heat with open arms.

A sudden friction sent jolts up her spine and a gasp escaped her mouth. Glancing down she saw Camilla's palm pressing against her erection, feeling it up from its tip down to the testicles which she gently squeeze through the fabric.

She giggled. "Is the little dragon finally coming out to play?"

"Camilla…I want you…" She whined. "I _need_ you…!"

"And I need you, Kamui, dear," she replied with the brightest smile. "I need you so…so…much~"

They threw themselves at each other again, hands roaming, unclasping and undoing clothes and armour. Little by little, the clatter of armour filled the room until fabric remained the last barrier between them

It never occurred to Kamui until now that Camilla's armour wasn't all that much and underneath was even less; large, creamy-pale mounds threatened to spill out from their muted-lilac confines and the black panties snugly hugged the apex between her voluptuous thighs. Camilla had always had an air of sexuality to her and she knew that people always eyed her. She was a tease, a vixen, and a flirt, but to her family and those close to her, she was a mother-figure: kind, caring, helpful, and downright selfless.

To Kamui she had always been the latter.

Tonight she was a vixen, luring her in with bedroom-eyes and a body that had always been in the back of Kamui's mind.

"I never got to see it properly since we never showered together once you hit puberty," the wyvern rider said, her gaze flickering downwards repeatedly. "To think you've been hiding this from me for so long…"

"Th-That's because I was getting self-conscious and didn't trust myself to control myself around you! And because I didn't know what to do with these emotions I felt and—"

"So you're saying you're more comfortable now? In control?" Camilla whispered as her voice dropped in octave, sweet as honey and husky. She reached around her back –one swift motion – and her bra slid down her arms as her breasts, the envy of women and focal point of men (and some women) of Nohr, came bare in front of Kamui's eyes. "Or are you finally going to lose your control around me?"

The Vallite Queen's chest tightened. Her heart was beating post-haste. Blood rushed downwards and engorged her already throbbing cock and why the hell was she still wearing clothes at this point? Compared to the other woman she was overdressed.

With minimal restraint, Kamui jerked the leotard off and bared herself to Camilla, whose heated stare made her pulse spike. Her "sister" had always looked at her with affection and compassion, but this was different. Of course it was; she was eyeing her wolfishly for the first time in their lives and she boldly reached out to caress the ashen-haired Queen's sides and the curve of her breasts' underside before tailing over the various scars and her toned muscle that blended with her feminine curves.

"Oh, Kamui…my love…You've grown so much. You're so beautiful." Her eyes shimmered, watery. "You have no idea how long I've wished for this day to come."

Kamui relaxed. "Camilla…"

"Now let's get down to it." The Nohrian princess' eyes flared up and her smile became wicked. "I like where this is going...but I want to get there even faster!"

And just like that the sensual air came hurtling back; Kamui nearly ripped her bra off, too impatient to delicately fiddle with it, and proceeded to peel the leotard off her. Her custom-made underwear – not quite panties, not quite briefs – was the only article of clothing left, same with Camilla.

The wyvern rider hooked her thumbs underneath the hems of her panties—

"Keep them on!" Kamui uttered with a growl. Her "sister" looked at her, puzzled. "Please…sit on the bed. Let me…"

The older woman chuckled. "Of course, sweetie~"

She read Kamui's mind perfectly. She had always been deceptively perceptive.

She sat down at the edge of the queen's bed and waited as Kamui approached her. As much as they both wanted to, this moment couldn't be rushed.

Kamui dropped to her knees in front of those creamy-pale, slender legs and thicker, soft-looking thighs. She reached out, her fingers dancing across expanses of skin until she hooked her index-fingers underneath the waist-line of Camilla's underwear.

"How ceremonious," the older woman commented and giggled. "Then again, that's rather fitting wouldn't you say, my love?"

She agreed wholeheartedly, but words failed her as her mouth dried up as the realization of the situation. Camilla's most private, intimate part of her body was but one pull away.

Kamui's heartrate spiked and her eyes narrowed like a beast preparing to lunge. She could hear her hearts insistent thumping in her pointed ears and her mouth suddenly watered at the prospect.

She started slow and gingerly; Camilla raised her hips just enough to ease the motion and Kamui was greeted by a small, wild tuft of lilac hair popping out from beneath. Her nostrils flared and eyes widened as the gentle, but potent scent wafted in her direction.

She continued to pull the article and was rewarded with the rest of the small bush that crowned above Camilla's sex, hidden behind pillowy thighs. The scent lingered on the panties and the dark spot on the lilac fabric did not go unnoticed.

Once they were past her knees Kamui yanked them down and allowed the princess to step out of them…and then she spread her legs painfully slow, but the seemingly endless wait was worth it.

Camilla's pink, puffy, meaty labia glistened in the candlelight with heavily scented nectar. Her bundle of nerves was large, engorged with arousal, right underneath the strip of hair and otherwise bald all around.

Kamui's heart skipped several beats.

The Dragon in her purred – as much as such a creature could – and her pupils dilated as her gaze honed in.

"How I adore that look in your eyes, my love," Camilla cooed. "So intense...I could never get bored of it."

"Camilla…"

Kamui gulped and crawled closer. She breathed in the air and shuddered.

She admired the lilac-haired woman's clit up close before she pressed her face against the wyvern rider's sex.

The mingling scents, musky and fresh, invaded her nostrils and the taste of her nectar danced upon her tongue. Thighs immediately squeezed her head as Camilla trembled and gently lay down on the bed with a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Oohh Kamui~!"

Guided by instinct and vague understanding from books and rumours, Kamui ran her tongue along Camilla's slit; she lapped a hot path and drank up the princess' excitement, the taste not entirely unwelcome. She could get used to it and that she did as Kamui completely buried herself against Camilla's pretty pink sex. The quivering of creamy loins around her head – which had since locked behind her – was evident enough that she was doing a good job.

"That's it, darling~ Explore my body…_*Ahh…!* _Map me out like I'm a new land for you to conquer…_*Ohh…!*"_

Kamui sucked on meaty labia petals increasingly voracious and lost herself in a multi-coloured haze. Her body burned, the apex between her own legs burning the hottest, as she tongued the Nohrian's feminine channel and felt the silky inner walls before she suckled on the sweet, sensitive bundle of nerves above.

The princess grabbed a fistful of ashen locks and cried out; her voice was feminine and shrill, unbridled with pleasure. It was a voice Kamui had never heard her "sister" speak in, much less cry out in, and her heart swelled with pride since she knew it was only because of her.

"_Kamui! Kaaamuuuiiii!"_

Camilla writhed and bucked. She glanced down and met Kamui's gaze with her face twisted in bliss. It was an expression she had never seen on her step-siblings face before and it was astounding to witness; the way her face was scrunched up and focused in one second and in the next her eyelids fluttered as the eyes rolled back – all while she ate out the princess' pussy – was turning her on in ways unlike ever before.

Just the sight alone pushed her right up against the edge as pleasure zipped through neuron to neuron and she moaned out her once step-sister's name. Her voice rose in octave the more pleasure licked at her core and her breathing quickened. Her body quivered as Kamui continued her oral ministrations and she swore she began to see stars as the boiling point ecstasy swelled up and threatened to bust and send her over the edge completely.

Her muscles went taut and she cried out a litany of moans and Kamui's name. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she saw stars behind a multi-coloured layer, pleasure bursting from between her loins.

This was just foreplay and yet she was already on the verge of turning into a pool of goo.

She released the Vallite from her hold and watched as her love slowly showed her face coated with juices, mouth open and tongue lolling like a dog. Her crimson eyes were heavy-lidded and unfocused like she was lost in a trance and her panting was adorable. She ran her tongue across her lower lip and smacked them lazily with a content hum.

The urge to lock her legs behind the queen and force her back against her cunt was too tempting, but tit for tat as they say.

"You did splendid, my love~" Camilla praised. "Why don't you relax and let me spoil you?"

A fire lit up in Kamui's eyes. She moved on up to the bed as Camilla slid out of it, reversing their positions as she slowly sunk to her knees and gently pried toned thighs apart.

"Look at your body…feminine, yet warrior-like. Like Hinoka's. And those battle-scars…It's kind of sexy…" Her eyes caught sight of something. She eyed the ashen-haired queen with a sultry smile. "Oh, right…You have both. How should I tease you then, darling?"

Without even waiting for a response she gingerly wrapped her fingers around the queen's shaft. It twitched in her tender grip as she slowly stroked it as she measured it impressive length and circumference.

Her lips quirked up into a sultry smirk. She pursed her lips and gently pressed a tender kiss against its mushroom head whilst she stroked it before she licked its full underside. Kamui's cock throbbed in response as she ran her tongue to the seam of her balls and back up to its urethra, teasing it considerably.

Kamui hissed and writhed from Camilla's ministrations. Reality was so much better than fiction or fantasy; the softness of those plump lips and hand, the hot wetness of her tongue reaching all over her was mind-numbing. It took all her will-power to not ejaculate right away, yet Camilla seemed determined.

She gripped the sheet. Her muscles went taut. "C-Cammillaaa…!"

Her former step-sister merely chuckled and continued without pause. A few inches popped into her mouth as she applied suction and forced the Vallite to moan. Suckling the tip and teasing the urethra, the princess worked her way back down and nuzzled the seam of the sac, still stroking the length.

She swirled her flexible organ, slathering each testicle with saliva as she gave them a thorough tongue-bath. The musky scent was unpleasant – it would take some time getting used to – but she loved it all the same since it was her darling Kamui's scent. One at a time she sucked those healthy orbs into her mouth for but a second or two whilst listening to the queen's string of moans.

She didn't stop there.

With her free hand she lifted the sac and revealed Kamui's puffy pink sex underneath.

"So pretty…" she uttered in awe. "And you're dripping wet."

"D-Don't stare so much at it…"

Camilla chuckled and, much like Kamui had done for her minutes ago, so did she immediately lap at her slit; the queen jerked and bucked at her touch, her cock throbbing like crazy in response. She suckled on those puffy labia lips and occasionally wandered back up to her sac for added stimulation.

Kamui squirmed and arched into the bed with a hiss. Pleasure boiled from below as both her sexes were teased and pleasured simultaneously and she heaved as muscles tensed up and relaxed sporadically.

The wyvern rider was making a quick work out of her; she was melting in her hands like putty at her caress. Her breathing became raspier and came out as hot puffs of air. Her heart was hammering beneath her breast.

The pleasure zipped along her spine—

And just like that the Nohrian ceased her ministrations with a wicked gleam in her eye as Kamui looked up, puzzled and irritated, and on the verge. "W-What…? Camilla why—"

"We can't have you ejaculate so soon for our first time, sweetie," the older woman nonchalantly stated as she got up. Heavens above her body looked breathtakingly perfect. "Let's get more comfortable…"

She crawled on top of the bed and lay down on her back against the pillows. She spread her legs and reached out as she beckoned the Vallite over. "Come here, my love."

Kamui's pupils widened. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. She crawled over past between the princess' legs, cock throbbing, and gaze wandering as she drank in the sight of Camilla's naked body.

Fingers tapped her chin and tilted her head up to meet the lilac-haired woman's gaze; she was smiling at her as kind and gentle as ever.

"Kiss me, Kamui."

She didn't need to be told twice. Fumbling, she caught the princess' lips as arms looped around her neck and pulled them closer.

Body-heat seeped over into another. A gasp escaped into each other's mouths as Kamui's cock prodded against slick petals which parted, giving her access.

They hummed, on the verge of crying out, as the queen pushed forward and penetrated velvety depths. The electrical tingle had them freeze up and soak in the moment of raw heat and hammering hearts as their tongues danced the oral tango.

And then Kamui began to move. Slowly at first, but the movements became obvious and she worked up her pace as the sensation took root and she realized that this was _sex_ – something she had only read about before – and she having it with Camilla, her love.

It was then that she snapped. Instincts of breeding came to mind.

The woman beneath her was willing and possessively hugged her closer as she peppered the ashen-haired Vallite's face and neck with kisses.

"Ohhh…Kamui, darling…Finally…"

"Camilla…! Camilla!"

She angled her head and nuzzled the column of the Nohrian's throat, her ears perking up at the mewl that left the older woman from the sting of teeth as she pounded into her.

The whirl of scents and the heat suffocated time itself as the pair, in a tangle of limbs, quickly lost themselves.

As she embraced all of her lover - of Camilla - she felt her heritage boil within her; the primal urges of an ancient creature and her human emotions and desires. The ancestry of dragons was in her blood and while combat drew out her other self, she did not transform in their heated coitus, but draconic strength still coiled beneath her skin. Her muscles went rigid and her grip became possessive, her very nature aggressive and rough. Kamui's eyes glowed crimson like embers in the dark as she watched her mate writhe in ecstasy beneath her, begging for more.

"Kamui…!" Her voice, which had always been so calm and smooth – motherly and barely raised unless thoroughly provoked – was throaty. The sensual tone, the burning need layered in each utterance, had the ashen-haired queen trembling and on the verge to ejaculate right then and there. "More…give me…_more! Please!_"

She obliged. Thoroughly.

She rolled her hips and pulled out her lengthy cock before sheathing it all back inside with one strong thrust. The older woman cooed and threw her head back in response as Kamui growled with pleasure.

"_Oh, Kamuiiii….! I want you so bad, you've no idea!"_

She pumped her hips rougher and watched as the wyvern-rider's curvy body rippled from the repeated impacts and the way her bountiful bust jiggled. She had always admired Camilla's body from an envious point of view, but somewhere down the line it had become less about jealousy and more about a desire to touch, to see her body bared and for Kamui's eyes only. The oldest Nohrian princess knew she had the looks and flaunted them however she could while pretending that men and women alike ogled her at every turn.

And now she was hers.

Only s_he_ could see Camilla like this: panting, flustered, moaning, wide-eyed, and writhing.

Kamui thrusted faster and lost herself to the lilac-haired woman's creamy-pale, thick body. The dragon in her growled with satisfaction and she buried her head between those richly-scented malleable mounds of flesh as muscles went taut from the repeated pounding into velvety, warm depths.

Their copulation turned wilder and tested the strength of the bed. They were a tangle of limbs tossing and turning. The sheet was a mess and their voices bounced off the walls.

Eventually Kamui hefted a leg up and hung onto it as she penetrated Camilla deeper. The princess was on her side and toyed with herself for the added stimulus in her euphoric haze.

"_Camilla…!"_ The Vallite Queen hissed as she drove her lengthy cock all the way inside. "You feel incredible!"

The wyvern rider laughed amidst her moans. "As d-do you, my love! I've always fantasized about us like this; together and free to do as we please!"

"I love you…I love you all so much…" Kamui cried out as she rolled her hips. This position made it a snug fit, but the sensation was incredible! She pummelled into slick, warm friction, addicted to the feeling of velvety inner walls constricted around her throbbing cock.

Their bodies were beginning to glisten with sheen of sweat. Their throats were starting to get sore from moaning and the pleasure kept spiking and jolting from synapse to synapse.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet squelches all reverberated across the bed chamber and mingled with their voices as litanies of moans and guttural groans came out in various octaves. They rutted like crazy; like beasts in mating season, with the only difference being their awareness and the love the pair had for each other, which served as a powerful motivator to go all out on a crusade of ecstasy.

The bed creaked with Kamui's quick-paced thrusts. Her dick tingled near unbearably and the heated itch travelled along her length. Her balls were churning from the frantic stimulation, but she was far from done.

She glanced down at the juncture where they were connected; the mess of juices and frothy pre-cum that stained the bed, the spot of sweet friction and scorching heat. Kamui could see the faint bulging outline of herself inside of Camilla and she felt a certain sense of pride. The way the princess' breasts jiggled with each thrust was near mesmerizing and the way those perky nipples seemed to sparkle in the low light…

But it wasn't enough, and the Nohrian princess appeared to agree; she hooked her leg over Kamui's shoulder and flipped her over and full on mounted the Vallite queen, gravity helping her to ease every last inch of Kamui's cock inside her feminine channel.

They moaned and the sound died out into long sighs as they took a moment to enjoy. Their hearts wouldn't slow down despite the respite.

Their eyes met. They shared a smile, a chuckle, and Camilla shifted so she sat facing away from the ashen-haired queen.

She glanced over her shoulder, down at her back and her heart-shaped, voluptuously-firm-yet-malleable ass.

And then she began to roll her hips.

Kamui bit the inside of her cheek as her red eyes flared up. If there was one thing she had always admired with women, it was a good rear, and Gods know that she had encountered many of them during the war. The visual eye-candy of Camilla's shaking, grinding over her pelvis and riding her cock, together with the sensation of inner walls massaging her length, was a lot at once.

A draconic growl rumbled in her throat and spilled out over her voice. _"Camilla…! Oohh…Ah! How do you know how to move like- Ahh…!"_

The princess laughed airily. "I know how to ride a wyvern, dear. I dress the way I do because I'm comfortable with it; it does not mean I am people's bed-warmer or a loose woman." She shot her former step-sister a smile. "I'm merely knowledgeable and go with my instinct~"

If Camilla was implying what the Vallite thought she was—

Kamui's heart skipped a beat, but was quickly reminded of the animalistic atmosphere and arched into the bed with a groan and thrusted. Her balls, churning and swollen, slapped against Camilla's bundle of nerves and made the woman mewl from the stimulation. Her passionate gaze never strayed from the lilac-haired woman's derriere as it jiggled and bounced over her cock and she reached out and cupped the full curves. Her fingers sunk into the malleable skin and she marvelled at how soft they were. She raised a hand and slapped a cheek, open palm, out of instinct.

The wyvern rider yelped.

"My my, what a wicked child you turned out to be. You can't get enough of me, can you?" Camilla commented. "What's next, are you going to pull my hair, darling~?"

"I blame you entirely for it," Kamui replied with a slight grin.

"Then I ought to take responsibility, shouldn't I?" Her tone was honeyed more than ever and her lips had curled up into a smirk. Like possessed, she rode Kamui like a bucking bronco (fitting, given the ashen-haired queen's urge to thrust and buck beneath her) with a sway of her hips and movements that accentuated her heart-shaped derriere.

The queen growled and spanked Camilla's rear once more as she struggle to match her wife's (in mind) pace and thrust upwards in desperation. She wanted to feel as much as possible and give everything to Camilla in return, but the wyvern rider remained in control like always. She had always carried an air of command around her that wasn't entirely because of her royal status; Camilla knew how to inspire morale and dread into soldiers and the way she was glancing back at Kamui now was telling enough.

She was in control now.

_She_ set the pace.

And she was enjoying herself above her precious wife-to-be.

Kamui stared in awe, wide-eyed, at the princess' ass as it bounced. She kept ramming balls-deep into her warm, moist cunny at a quick-pace. It was euphorically tight and heat trickled down over her pelvis.

"_Camilla…!"_ Her voice was raspy and needy it was difficult for her to believe it was her own. Draconic rumbling soaked her tone in whatever sound she made whilst the princess rode her and laughed.

"I love the sight of you writhing and bucking beneath me, Kamui! To hear you call out my name like that with your face twisted in pleasure… _*Ah!*_ I wish I had been a lot bolder way back then; you have no idea how frustrating it was to act— _*Oh! Oh! OHH!* _l- like your sister while other women fawned over you! I bet you didn't notice the way some of them turned their heads whenever you walked by. I just wanted to walk right up to you and mount you right then and there in front of them!" She let out a string of moans that rose in octave. Her derriere bounced frantically and only ceased when the wyvern rider gyrated them in place. "I desperately wanted to show the whole damn army whom you belonged to – whom **I** belonged to! It was driving me up the walls, darling!"

Kamui growled, her eyes glowing like flames. Camilla's confession awoke something in her – something carnal – and the image of the princess doing just that for everyone to see, to let them both claim ownership of each other, triggered the primal in her.

She forced Camilla back onto the bed. The princess yelped and supported herself with her arms, and her lips quirked up into a knowing smirk. She peered over her shoulder and wiggled her rear as Kamui lined herself up behind her.

"If only I had worked out my emotions back then…" Kamui breathed out, eyes on Camilla's lovely ass and hands just below her hips. She slowly prodded the princess' slit and sheathed herself back inside with a shuddering groan from both of them. "If I had talked to you all when we were together we could've…"

Her cock twitched at the thought.

"If only I had known that you felt this way~" Camilla cooed and moaned as Kamui picked up the pace as she took her from behind. She rutted like a horny teenager, but neither cared about it and focused only on the raw, heated pleasure that blossomed from their loins and spread like a wildfire from neuron to neuron. "But it's okay now…Better late than never as they say…"

She threw her head back with a sudden howl, her voice shrill and sharp. She was shaking all over, her breasts jiggling with each thrust.

"But _OH _hooow arduous it was to watch you train with X-Xander and see your body covered with sweat! I wanted to take you right there or drag you into the bath just so I could see your body! And the sharp—_Oohh Yesss right there! _– i-intense gaze when you studied with Leo! I wanted you to look at me that way and pin me down! _Ah! Ahh! AH!_"

Kamui groaned, her lips curled into a smile. Heat spread across her cheeks. She gripped the wyvern rider's haunches and pounded faster and harder with a wild eagerness like a bitch in heat.

"I always wanted you, Camilla…"

Inner velvety walls squeezed down as Camilla sporadically quivered.

"And I've always wanted you, my love! I hated seeing you talk to the other women, it drove me crazy with jealousy! I could clearly see it in the eyes of servants or soldiers how much they wanted you – wanted to claim you and steal you away from me! As if I would let that happen! Those –_ Ahh! _Damn_— Mmph!—_Longing—_Ooohh~!_—Looks!"

The feeling was mutual; the thought of anyone approaching the princess like that and try to charm her away had the Vallite Queen's blood boiling.

Kamui leant forward, her dragon instincts influencing her as she wildly took Camilla. Her cock swelled and ached with burning need. She was hot all over and her pacing quickened still as she milked out as much pleasure as she could in sheer desperation to reach completion. She shivered ecstatically as her hands wandered from the lilac-haired woman's hips and over her bouncing, juicy butt, then back up to her haunches again as protruding nails pierced the skin.

The dragon in her wanted to breed and the urge was damn near uncontrollable! Every motion, every slap, every scratch was instinctual and serves to further fan the flames of Camilla's pleasure.

Her avocado-shaped balls slapped repeatedly against Camilla's engorged clit. The sensation of the repeated impact sent smaller jolts of euphoria that only added to their sensitivity as pleasure licked at the pair's bones, rendering them to pliant goo.

"And your kindness never fails to reach my—_Ahh! Ah! AH!—_ e-eyes and ears! Like when you used to play with Elise and Sakura! Or tend to Hinoka's wounds! You're such a good, caring little sister and I wanted you all to myself! _AH! Ooohhh!"_

Camilla's hair draped her face like a lilac curtain as her upper body slowly sank into the bed, fingers bundling up the sheet.

"_I just wanted to push you against the wall and smother you with my body! To kiss you and touch every inch of your body, grind my aching pussy against your thigh and taste your cum when you release it in my mouth as my lips and tongue drive you up the wall with pleasure! Mmhp! F-fuuuuck! I want you so damn bad, Kamui!"_

Kamui let out a long growl as she pounded faster, her draconic strength bleeding out into her thrusts as she rocked the bed along with them. Her muscles tensed. Her dick was turgid and tingling and the princess of Nohr was quivering and spilling out wet heat as balls slapped against her clit.

"Camilla…I'm close…!" She uttered.

"Then, together, my love! Cum inside me! Let's consummate our new life together! Gods, I'm going to—!"

The moment fleeted by yet it felt like an eternity – an eternity of ecstasy and heat.

Camilla bucked and whined and moaned. Kamui groaned and cried out her wife's name with passion as they both fell over the edge into mind-sweeping, multi-coloured bliss that made their eyes roll back, toes curl, and muscles sporadically go taut and relax.

They erupted in flames as Kamui let out a dragon-like howl.

As Camilla trembled and cried out in her throes of climax as she called out Kamui's name, the ashen-haired Vallite sunk her fingers into malleable flesh and buried herself as deep as she could inside her wife. Her phallus thrashed and spewed copious cum in long, frothy ropes, the pleasure prolonged as Kamui kept thrusting and pounding into Camilla between each creamy discharge.

Once, twice…She jerked and humped further.

Thrice…four times. And then she pulled out, cock still throbbing with ecstasy and frothing at the tip and the princess' snatch oozing with cum. She breathed out, long and exasperated, and gripped it quickly and furiously pumped her length for three longer, thick ropes across Camilla's shaking, wiggling rear, the first reaching down her lower back while the rest painted long arcs across her cheeks.

The heat finally seemed to seep away from their bodies in the afterglow.

The Nohrian princess kept wiggling her rump as she glanced over her shoulder even as Kamui used her cock to smear her cum over said rear.

"Oh my sweet Kamui. How I've longed to feel your hot essence all over me...inside me," she cooed. "We are finally…together… I couldn't be happier."

Kamui merely giggled as she lied down next to Camilla and tiredly stole a kiss.

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?"_

* * *

You could always trust the bathhouse to invigorate your body after thorough coitus. Kamui certainly didn't regret having it built as her body recovered and the sweat washed off. Her draconic heritage would help with the healing, but who was she to say no to a hot bath and relax amidst the steams?

The sensation of Camilla's bosom pressing against her upper back certainly didn't hurt either.

"Feeling better, darling?" the older woman asked.

And Camilla undoubtedly loved it even more; out of everyone Kamui knew, the wyvern-rider was the one who loved baths – be it hot-springs or spa treatments – the most.

Kamui let out a pleased, relaxed sigh. "Much better…And, uhm… I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me—"

Camilla ran her hands over Kamui's abdomen. "Hush, dear. You didn't hurt me. I'm just happy that I managed to stir you up like that – that you feel so strongly for me. It gladdens me." She let out a gentle chuckle. "In fact I feel a certain pride in knowing that you find me so…_desirous_," she punctuated huskily.

The Vallite Queen sharply inhaled as her manhood pulsed in reaction.

"Oh dear. You really will wear me out if you're this energetic, my love."

"That's just- I mean, it's only because you're-!"

Camilla giggled and pulled her future wife into a soft embrace. "I am merely jesting, dear Kamui. I know you aren't just some dog humping each leg it sees."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…"

The two broke out into laughter as the ashen-haired queen turned around and looped her arms around the Nohrian's neck and pressed her lips against hers. They melted into the embrace and lost themselves in the lazy, blissful haze of steam and incense.

Camilla purred and pulled back, albeit reluctantly. "So, Kamui, about what you told me earlier…About what's essentially a harem."

Her heart skipped a beat as her face was drained from her face. Was Camilla actually against it? "Camilla, I—"

"I don't mind sharing…especially since I have a sneaky suspicion about who the others might be. I know you the best after all and I know the way you think. And it does excite me~" she said with a sly smile and an alarming wickedness sin her eyes. "This is going to be fun, my dear."

"So you're not against it? Because I love you all equally…I could never chose one over the other."

She honestly couldn't. They were her family after all, one way or another, despite the lack of a blood-connection. She hadn't been able to choose one family over the other in the past and she certainly could not bring herself to do so now.

Camilla smiled reassuringly. "I know, darling, and I love you for it. Don't you worry one bit. I will support you with everything I've got and all that I am and together we will find happiness." She smirked and kissed Kamui's cheek, right next to her lips. "Now, how about we take care of your rising problem? I love it when you wear me out after all." She chuckled. "Perhaps while we discuss our future wives?"

Kamui flustered as a hand wrapped around her turgid dick and guided it towards her labia. "Ah! Camilla…"

"There there, I've got you, sweetie. Let's enjoy ourselves for a while longer…And talk all about our wives-to-be…Tell me what you want to do them…What they would do to you…"

Camilla giggled and cradled Kamui's head against her bosom as the pair slowly re-engaged in carnal desires.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 2_

_An Unforgettable Ride_

A week had passed since Camilla's visit and what a week that had been.

Kamui and Camilla had spent nearly all week with active pre-marital sex (such as standing doggystyle out in the open of Kamui's balcony, cowgirl on her bed, eating out the wyvern rider in the hidden corners around town etc.) and bonding through bathing, spas, and the occasional sightseeing, and otherwise discussing the marriage itself with Aqua; it would pay homage to their Vallite roots while also be reinvented as the details were obscure and unfortunately mostly lost to history now.

It would be held in front of the people at the foot of the castle. Flowers had been decided on and banners depicting the Vallite Royal Crest would be hung on display, with violinists playing in the background. While Kamui identified herself as a woman, she would be playing the role of the man and wear the matching robe whilst her brides would wear the dresses.

Aqua had taken it upon herself to work on the finer details however and only sought out Kamui for restricted, personal opinions on certain matters.

In the meantime an arrangement had been made for Kamui to travel to Hoshido to meet her family. Much to her shame, it had been far too long since she last had seen them, but Valla wasn't built in a day.

For her visit she had decided to wear something more proper and befitting the golden land; a white variant of her usual garb, with the Hoshidan symbol on the cape out of respect with a bouquet of flowers on her person. A part of her would always consider the country her home and herself as a member of the family.

And the warm welcome she and her cadre of knights received from her brothers at the castle gates was evidence that they felt the same.

_Home sweet home._

"It's good to finally see you again, Kamui!" Ryouma exclaimed as he pulled the ashen-haired girl into a bear hug. "You've been sorely missed!"

"I've missed you too." It did her heart well to be in familiar territory. It was as if she stepped back in time when she first got to see Hoshido…how strange it had felt at first. "I've missed you all so much."

"Glad you haven't forgotten about us." Takumi's unimpressed tone hadn't changed, but his smile made it clear he was genuine. The hug he offered was brief and seemingly half-hearted, but then the archer prince had never been much for physical affections.

"As if I would forget my family. Still, forgive me for not visiting sooner! Valla has demanded most of my time and—"

"We understand, sister," Ryouma reassured soothingly. "What's important is that you're here now." He peered beyond her for a moment. "I see that Aqua is not with you."

"She insisted that she stayed back home to deal with any affairs in my absence. She wanted me to tell you that she says Hello and that she's doing well." Kamui smiled at the king. Her gaze wandered for a second, high and low, searching. "Say, where is Sakura and Hinoka? Don't tell me I missed them."

The trip wouldn't have been for nothing if her sisters were away, but her heart sunk at the thought; meeting them in person had been one of the main reasons and she could not delay this matter any longer than she already had. Perhaps she could extend her stay in the hopes they returned home soon enough.

Her older brother laughed. "No, no! Sakura is working diligently at the nearby shrine as the head maiden and Hinoka should probably be by the Pegasi stable. Your visit came with short notice I'm afraid."

Kamui winced. "I blame it on getting side-tracked again and I really wanted to see you…"

The brunette patted her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright, dear sister; we have been fairly preoccupied ourselves and doubly so in my case." His gaze wandered over in the direction of the city and his expression grew somber. "After the war I had to see to the restoration…and the mass funeral for the people who died that day."

Her heart throbbed painfully at the mention and her grip on the flowers tightened.

"Yes, of course…That's another reason why I hastened to get here." She glanced down at the flowers. "I want to visit mother."

Ryouma and Takumi exchanged somber looks as the older brother nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."

**x.x.x**

Queen Mikoto – Kamui's birthmother – had her tomb behind the castle on a verdant meadow surrounded by cherry blossoms. She was put to rest next to the former king, Sumeragi and his first wife, queen Ikona, who had been like a father to Kamui in her early years which she unfortunately didn't remember.

The area had been recently tended and candles had been lit as well. The flowers had been laid on Mikoto's grave and after paying their respects to the dear woman, the king and prince had left Kamui alone.

She kneeled down, eyes stinging as she caressed the cold stone surface. "Hi, mother…"

She took a moment calm herself. Collect her thoughts.

"It's been a while since I last visited. I'm sorry about that. I, uhm…I brought flowers." She neatly placed them down. "I…I really don't know what to say. Our time together was too short. I wish you were here now; there's so much I want to tell and show you and…"

She sighed and wiped her eyes dry.

"I miss you – I miss you so much, mother. I value our time together, though it was cut short, more than anything and to think you were stolen from me so soon…I wish you were still here. I would've wanted to invite you to…uhm…my wedding. I'm going to get married. I would have loved to see you there, in Valla."

Kamui glanced up at the sky.

"I don't know what Ryouma has told you, but Hoshido and Nohr are finally at peace. Valla has risen from the ashes and…I'm its queen. And the funny part is that I am expected to have several…well, wives. As my birth-mother you already know of my condition. I think. So…yes. Wives. And I already know who I want to marry." She fidgeted with her fingers over her lap. "…It involves my step-sisters. I'm actually about to meet up with Hinoka and propose to her, can you believe it? I never thought I would…Ugh. I must be boring you with my prattle, mother."

As if expecting her mother to answer she fell quiet.

The wind carried cherry blossoms leaves across the meadow.

"I…I've grown stronger since that day, mother. I can protect myself and those close to me and I will not allow myself to falter. So please don't worry about me; I'm well. And I will make Hinoka and Sakura happy…and I can only ask for your blessing. I hope you will be here in spirit and watch over us. We all miss you so much…"

Wiping her eyes, the ashen-haired queen got up and took a deep breath, glancing at the tombstone sombrely. "It was good to talk again, mother. I promise I will visit you a lot more often from here on."

Offering a small wave, Kamui left the meadow and headed for the Pegasi stables.

* * *

Hinoka ran a hand through her red mane with a sigh, feeling for but a moment how cool the air was against her scalp in this dreadful heat. She had been training all day with the lance on foot and mounted; if anything was good enough to distract her from her gnawing thoughts, it would be to hone her skills and build strength. Two birds with one stone, as they say.

But now those thoughts came back as soon as she let her guard down and her temples throbbed from the headache that resulted. It was a preposterous thought, but it had managed to take root regardless and bothered the Hoshidan princess for over a year; each day, each month further proving that horrible idea it to be true. A snide comment from her idiotic retainer, Azama, had snowballed the whole thing into what could only be described as a crisis.

Hinoka wasn't the kind of beautiful woman like her birth or step mothers – the kind of beauty that could turn heads.

At first she had just punched him and been done with that, but his words hadn't left her mind. In time those had become her own words, and it had taken an extreme toll on her confidence.

Because men nor women didn't appear to look at her with appreciation; admiration, sure, that was another tale entirely. Hinoka was a warrior. She had studied the naginata since early age and Pegasus riding just as long. She was a good enough tactician since recent years and she was strong enough to take on the likes of Kagerou, Rinkah, and even Hinata, but that was the exactly the problem.

Men didn't want a tomboy lest their fragile masculinities were in danger and while some women **did** find her attractive – some women gravitated towards the `butch´ type category she seemed to fall under – they were also partly gold diggers. And the one person Hinoka had cared for the most was out of reach and likely didn't want an unfeminine warrior-princess like herself.

When your retainers (well, one in particular) and even your little sister – albeit non-maliciously – made fun of you as the raging demon who conquers the battlefields as unstoppable force, you know there's something wrong.

Hinoka let out a heavy sigh, but she started as her Pegasus nuzzled against her. They were smart creatures and the bond between Pegasi and riders were a unique one.

She mustered a smile and petted her steed. "Thanks, Tsubasa. I could use the company right about now." A sigh escaped her lips as often happened nowadays. "At least you don't have to worry about looks or being seen as feminine…or beautiful."

Tsubasa whinnied at her.

"It's the truth though. I dedicated myself to training when Kamui was abducted, but in hindsight it cost me my...self-worth as a woman it feels like. Everyone always gave both of my mothers second looks and I've seen how people look at Sakura now that she's older." Hinoka nuzzled her Pegasus. "As much as I shouldn't bother with this feminine nonsense, I can't help but feel a bit…jealous, I suppose – jealous because I don't have the beauty to warrant the attention of the person I desire the most. My shoulders are broad and my b-breasts are not that big…I'm seen as more of a man than a woman. Princess Camilla of Nohr made it seem so easy, but…Never mind. Of course it would be easy for someone like her who has strength _and_ beauty. It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter, sister?"

The Sky Knight started and spun around. "K-Kamui?! Why are you— When did you arrive?! How long have you been here?!"

Kamui chuckled. "I arrived not too long ago, actually. I met with Ryouma and Takumi and I visited mother just before I went to find you. I heard you talking to yourself about something didn't matter and that's about it."

"Oh." Hinoka rubbed her neck. "I…see. W-Well, it's good to see you again, sister!" She exclaimed. "It's been too long…"

"Mm…It certainly has." She felt so relaxed in the redhead's presence. "How have things been since last time? Your hair a bit longer I notice."

Her sister jerked back. "Eh? Y-You think so?! I, uh, tried to let it grow out a bit, but it doesn't seem to have gotten longer…"

"Just a little, but I noticed." Kamui smiled at her. "It suits you."

"Y-Yeah?" The crimson shade that blossomed over her cheeks was adorable. "Th-thanks…"

She looked so cute right now.

"You look like you've grown stronger, too."

"W-well of course! I have been keeping up my training regimen…Just because we're at peace doesn't mea

"I like that." Kamui smiled at her. "I was always awestruck with the way you handled a naginata. It requires strength and nimbleness to use it effectively and you make it seem so easy."

The redhead rubbed her neck. "It's all the years of practicing, really."

"It certainly paid off. Say, Hinoka, is your Pegasus well-rested?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Tsubasa is in good shape, aren't you girl?"

The Pegasus snorted and tapped its hoof seemingly in response, if the redhead's resulting smile was of any indication.

"If it's alright with you, Hinoka…would it be okay if I joined you for a ride?"

The warrior-princess brightened. "Of course it would be! I'd be happy to, but…what brought this on?"

"We've always wanted to fly together from what I recall, but with everything happening we didn't find the time for it, did we?" She stepped closer and patted the winged steed across its mane. "Now would be the perfect time don't you think?"

"…We never did get to spend some quality time together huh." Hinoka chuckled. "You're right, Kamui; now is the perfect time. You're going to love it! I even know a few secret spots and sights you can only reach by flying! You haven't truly seen beauty until you've ridden on a Pegasus during the sunset."

"I'm seeing beauty right in front of me…"

"What was that?"

Kamui shook her head and stepped forward, wrapping the redhead into a tight hug and relaxed into the embrace. She patted her sibling's back. "It was nothing, sister. Hi, by the way."

Hinoka was quick to hug her back.

"Hi… Welcome back, sister."

**x.x.x**

The adrenaline that rushed through her and the blood that hammered in her ears was exhilarating! The take-off from the ground had been bumpy, but as soon as the Pegasus had begun to fly Kamui's heart nearly leaped out of her chest! In a matter of seconds the trees didn't seem tall and the people below looked like ants.

She tightly hugged the redhead who effortlessly handled the reins and they soared higher. They straightened and for a moment they merely glided around the castle grounds and enjoyed the splendid view of the town below and the Hoshidan kingdom across the horizon. The wind was fair as it breezed past them.

The Vallite's heart wouldn't stop beating a mile a minute though; she was pressed up against Hinoka's back, arms wrapped around a slender frame and her pelvis deliberatively an inch or two scooted back as to not have her erection poking the warrior-princess rear. She couldn't possibly ruin the moment with an awkward conversation like that.

"The view is breath-taking, isn't it?" Hinoka gestured towards the horizon. "It's even better when there's a sunrise or sunset."

"I can imagine." And imagine Kamui did; the two of them on a plateau during a romantic outing and watching the sunset definitely had to happen before she returned to Valla. "Now was the perfect time for this; we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves like this during the war."

"No…I suppose we wouldn't have." Her expression darkened, but the Sky Knight shook her head and gently tugged at the reins. "No time like the present; there's a lot more to see! Come on, Tsubasa!"

The Pegasus whinnied and flapped its wings as it kicked off into the great expanse around them.

Kamui hugged Hinoka a bit tighter, the wind rustling through her ashen hair.

They flew away from the castle grounds and over the city towards the forested mountain-hills. Isolated from any paths was a glade surrounded by tall trees save for a small clearing over a rocky cliff-side.

They dove down at a gentle angle and spiralled down into a safe, but yet again bumpy, landing. Tsubasa trotted into a halt and folded her wings before Hinoka dismounted. The princess held out her hand and helped Kamui down, the latter suddenly finding her legs uncooperative and wobbly as she fell into the Sky Knight.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!"

Hinoka chuckled at her. "Don't worry; I know exactly what you're going through. I felt the same after my first time flying." She let her lean on her for a moment. "So…what do you think? This is my private place. I always come here to think or train if I want to be left alone. Not even Azuma or Setsuna know about this."

"It's wonderful," Kamui responded in awe. Closer inspection revealed the trees were different from the forest near the castle-town and it was peaceful and quiet. The view from the clearing was amazing and it immediately clicked in the Vallite's mind.

This was the perfect spot.

"I love it," she then added. She turned and met Hinoka's hazel orbs. "Thank you for showing me this, Hinoka."

The warrior-princess features were a gentle red, not unlike her hair. "I-It was my pleasure, Kamui…"

"Before I leave for Valla we need to return to this spot again. Maybe have a picnic or something?" She suggested and smiled at the blushing princess. "Just the two of us."

"J-Just the two-?!" Hinoka flared up and quickly cleared her throat. "I…Y-Yes. I would like that – I would like that a lot. When are you planning on returning?"

"The day after tomorrow I'm afraid."

"Then we will return here tomorrow," Hinoka stated and rubbed her neck. "If that's alright."

"Of course! It's a date then!"

The Sky Knight's lips curled further upward. "Yeah…" She turned towards the horizon through the clearing. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do something like this with you. Ever since you got kidnapped I trained day and night and now…it feels so surreal."

"It's a shame that what happened had to happen, but I'm here now. We got all the time in the world. Tomorrow is going to be wonderful, I just know it."

She reached for Hinoka's hand and gently squeezed it. Her fingers clasped around Kamui's.

"Yes, it will be. We have a lot of catching up to do, but…This will be a great start."

Kamui chose not to comment. Being here with Hinoka right now was better than anything else and was but another step to reconnect with her family and it felt wonderful to be able to talk to her so freely again.

It pained her that she still had to risk it all with the talk as soon as they were back at the stables again.

* * *

Having spent most of the day in the sky and visiting Hinoka's favourite spots, the flight was just as smooth and awe-inspiring on the way back and when they returned to solid ground, Kamui found she wasn't as wobbly on her feet.

"You got used pretty quickly. I'm a little jealous," the warrior-princess teased. "It took me about three weeks before I stopped having shaky legs whenever I dismounted a Pegasus."

"Don't worry, it's just luck," she replied with a giggle. "So, what are the plans now?"

Hinoka shrugged. "I don't know. We could find our brothers and Sakura for a quick meal perhaps, but…Do you maybe want to spar a bit? Even with the advantage of reach, your expertise with the blade would make for a good fight!"

"Perhaps later," she quickly said. Now wasn't the time to spar. "Though I doubt I would be able to best you. Oboro is one of Hoshido's renowned naginata wielders and _you _taught her."

"Only the basics! You'll be fine!"

"I don't know about that. I'll likely earn a few bruises before we call it quits. I remember last time we sparred thank you very much."

She giggled and the redhead joined in. Before the war had ended the pair had helped each other train on one occasion and the results had required Sakura's healing, what with minor cuts and multiple bruises. While it had been fun, Kamui knew Hinoka was a force to be reckoned with, rivalled only by the likes of, say, Rinkah.

Besides, she had some pressing matters to get off her chest as soon as possible. There never was a good time to bring it up and she preferred if it was between four eyes.

Kamui steeled herself, squared her shoulders, and realized that Hinoka had said something she didn't quite catch. Oops.

"Kamui?"

"Hinoka," she began. "There's…something I need to talk to you about. It's actually one of the main reasons I came here and…it's not easy to just bring up."

The Sky Knight immediately stood more attentive. "Okay. What is it?"

Her face suddenly felt warm. "There really is no proper way to start off, but…A little while back I was in a meeting with my council about the future of Valla and…Uhm…the situation of its Royal Family. Or lack of, rather."

Hazel eyes widened slightly.

"I was approached about the subject of…of finding a partner. I am capable of carrying a child myself, but my preference for women leads this to be about finding myself a wife, to be blunt about it."

Hinoka's eyes widened considerably and her cheeks were a noticeable shade of red as a hand reached up to the tips of her crimson tresses and stroking the longer hairs. "Y-Yes?"

"…And they want me to follow Hoshido and Nohr's example by taking multiple wives and thus multiple children."

Hinoka's fingers ceased mid-stroke.

"And…I know who I have in mind. If I am to marry – and to more than one person – then I would want to marry someone I love; someone who are strong and capable, someone I trust with my life and want nothing but happiness for. Camilla arrived last week and I had to talk to her about it—"

"A harem." Hinoka muttered. Her brow furrowed into a scowl and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hinoka—"

"Of course _she_ would be your first choice. I get it; she would be anyone's first choice with the way she looks. It's her bust isn't it? Or that rear she flaunts around all the time. _Tch!_"

"Hinoka." Kamui grabbed her by the shoulders and gently squeezed. "You are not my `second choice.´ Camilla came for a surprise visit, that's all there is to it. When the Council first brought up the idea of a harem there was no question in my mind as to who I wanted. I love both my families greatly and I could never choose one over the other. The same goes for you and Camilla."

"…Really?"

"Yes." She reached up to cup the redhead's cheek. "I really mean it. I love you, Camilla, Sakura, and Elise so much and I know there couldn't possibly be anyone else but you whom I would want to marry; each of you are lovely and strong, and we have been through so much together. _All_ of you are my first choice. Together."

For a moment the Hoshidan's eyes seemed to brim with joy. Her gaze quickly shifted and she closed her eyes with a scoff.

She stepped back. Her hazel eyes were narrow and face twisted in a frown. "I…don't know, Kamui. You know I trust you, but I'm still bitter about being considered second place regardless of the reason—"

"But you're not!"

-And besides, I—" Hinoka's voice trailed off and she stepped further back as she turned around on her heel. "…I don't see myself as `beautiful.´ I'm more like a man than some of the men in the army. There's nothing feminine about me save for my gender. My bust is small and my back is broad, my body is almost more toned than Takumi or even Ryouma and my voice make some people think I'm a man—"

Kamui wrapped her arms around the Sky Knight in a tight embrace from behind and buried her face in the crook of the redhead's neck.

Hinoka sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Kamui, but—Oh!"

She went stiff.

And so had Kamui.

The Vallite Queen was poking against her through their garbs. It was unmistakeable long and Hinoka sharply inhaled as she realized what was happening. The ashen-haired girl began to grind against her derriere and breathed down her neck, and the princess blushed profusely.

She shuddered. Even through layers of clothing she could feel her step-sister's manhood perfectly press up in-between her butt-cheeks as the ashen-haired queen kept pressing up against her. Hinoka had always known about her step-sibling's gender situation, but to be up-close to it… She'd by lying if she said this didn't make her a little more than warm.

"K-Kamui…stop it…"

Her voice came out shaky and panting.

"I can't," came the husky, panted response. Kamui's breath washed over the redhead's ear and the Hoshidan shuddered again. "This is what you do to me. It was a pain to hide it when we were flying… Can you really doubt my feelings for you after this? You're beautiful, Hinoka; you make my heart soar and drive me wild."

She pressed her lips to the Sky Knight's neck and Hinoka let out a soft gasp. "Oh…Kamui…"

"I meant everything I said. I love you." She rolled her hips and they both groaned as she slid so perfectly between the redhead's cheeks through the layers of clothing. "I love you so much…And I'm sorry that you feel as though you are the second choice. Blame it on Camilla for visiting me so abruptly, but rest assured that I will make it up to you…if you'll have me."

Hinoka turned her head around enough to glimpse back at her. Hazel eyes brimmed with unrestrained joy, watery and soft.

"Oh, Kamui…Of course I'll have you."

Their gazes met and Kamui reached up to trace her hand over the warrior-princess' cheek.

"I love you…" she whispered, her lips grazing the redhead's.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too…I always have. I wished I had had the courage to tell you a lot earlier," the warrior-princess whispered back.

Their lips sealed with a chaste kiss. Hinoka was careful and reluctant, and it took Kamui some gentle prying and silent askance before she could sneak her tongue past soft lips and explore the Sky Knight's mouth.

It was different from when she had kissed Camilla, like a role reversal with Kamui being the experienced (barely) while Hinoka was awkward in her ministrations. She slowly began to follow the Vallite's example and reciprocated and the kiss deepened and became passionate – hungry.

Heat blossomed throughout the fencer. Her heart wouldn't calm down and before she knew it, her hands had moved around to caress the warrior-princess' breasts through her clothes.

Hinoka mewled and stiffened, but gradually relaxed against her.

As wonderful as this was, the need for oxygen made itself clear and the two pulled away, a string of saliva bridging their lips before it snapped and vanished, and they stared into each other's half-open eyes. The sheer want that burned behind the lazy glaze was mouth-watering.

"Ah…My first kiss…" Hinoka breathed out. "My heart is beating wildly…"

"Mine too…" She gave the redhead's breasts a squeeze and Hinoka shuddered.

"H-Hey, Kamui…Slow down a bit…"

"I can't help it," the fencer replied. A hand trailed a path south and reached underneath the hem of the Sky Knight's uniform, earning a sharp inhale from the redhead. "…Do you hate it?"

"No..." Hinoka breathed out sucked in air as Kamui's hand touched the cotton fabric of her panties. "It's j-just…We can't…we shouldn't…before we get married…but…damn it, I won't lose to Camilla."

Hinoka gingerly reached under the front of Kamui's garb and, with some hesitation, traced the growing, bulging outline in the fencer's panties and they both gasped.

"This will be my first time seeing it…It's so hard."

She carefully stroked the length through the fabric and Kamui hummed and squeezed down on the redhead's bust. She trailed her finger over Hinoka's slit through her underwear and the warrior-princess let out a whimper as heat began to pool between her thighs.

"Let's hope no-one is coming to the stables…"

They exchanged hungry looks and leaned back to claim each other lips passionately. Less awkward this time around, their attention remained elsewhere as hands fumbled over complicated clothes as the embers of their lust fanned into flames.

Kamui's mantle and shoulder-ornaments fell to the floor first. Gloves and bracers came next before the Vallite assisted Hinoka with her uniform and the redhead in turn helping the fencer with her leg wear before she removed her own.

Crimsons eyes quickly took in the sight of the Sky Knight's body; it was fair, defined, and made her heart jump a little. The breast bindings were loosened and visible muscles flexed as Hinoka moved, and Kamui nearly jumped her right then and there.

She _dearly_ hoped people would avoid the stables for a while.

With only the bottom half of her Hoshidan clothes gone, Kamui pulled Hinoka in for another kiss and felt her up with sheer wanton, her cock erect and sandwiched between the two of them. She caressed her back and trailed a path down to her backside, marvelled at how soft her butt was, whilst Hinoka ran her fingers through ashen tresses.

The Vallite's nostrils flared and the dragon in her stirred. The Sky Knight felt so good and smelled nice; she had to have her.

She reluctantly pulled back with a groan. "Lie down for me, Hinoka."

The redhead peered around until she noticed a bale of hay with enough height and stepped over to it. Nervously, she lay down on her back and Kamui gently spread her legs, crimson eyes wide as she set her sights on a quivering sex with meaty, puffy labia lips swollen and blushing red with arousal beneath an engorged clit and crowned with a triangle of flame-red curls.

"K-Kamui…this is a bit embarrassing…"

"No…it's beautiful…" the fencer replied. She wetted her lips and leaned closer, and took in the princess' scent with gusto.

Without further ado she leaned in and pressed a kiss against flushed lower lips and Hinoka immediately tensed up and trembled. She kissed further, gathering wetness on her lips as she did, and licked them clean before she lapped a hot path along Hinoka's slit.

The Sky Knight was quivering. She sharply inhaled and gasped out continuously, her small chest heaving. Her legs immediately rested on the ashen-haired fencer's shoulders as she resisted the urge to lock them behind her head.

"K-Kamui…!"

She moaned and shuddered. Her breathing quickened. Pleasure unlike anything she had managed before with her fingers during the occasional lonely night seeped into her like a hot torrent of water. Her fingers twitched and toes curled as she struggled in vain to keep her voice down.

Kamui nuzzled and licked the princess' sex, eager to mete out pleasure. She suckled on her labia like there was no tomorrow and basked in the musky scent that filled her nostrils before she focused on the sensitive bundle of nerves above the feminine channel, drawing small circles around it before she wrapped her lips around it and applied suction.

Hinoka writhed and let out a shrill moan, legs splayed. Her pussy quivered and her pleasure-receptors were flaring as she attempted to steady her breathing, only for her to cry out when slender fingers dipped inside wet heat.

The slow circuits around her sensitive bundle and the fingers that thrusted her aching core, spreading and curling against inner walls, quickly built up pleasure that would spill over at any moment and she screwed her eyes shut and gripped the hay in an attempt to ground herself.

Her body bucked and squirmed on its own as she came with the force of a tsunami with a cry on her lips. The pleasure was prolonged as the Vallite kept fingering her for another minute and eased the redhead back down from her high.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "That…was…"

"Incredible," Kamui said huskily and licked her fingers. Her crimson eyes flared up and she shuddered. "You taste amazing…"

Hinoka glanced down at the ashen-haired fencer and watched her enjoy herself. She peeked down and saw the fencer's cock, turgid and standing at attention, amazed at how big it was. She remembered reading somewhere what lovers could do with a male partner and her curiosity sparked into desire as she sat up as best as she could.

"H-Hey, Kamui…It's your turn, r-right?"

Kamui turned towards her. "Ah…Are you sure? You don't need to-"

"I want to." It came out a little stronger than she had meant it to and she cleared her throat. "I want to make you feel good too."

A small smirk spread over the fencer's lips and she stood up, cock bobbing and pointing right in front of Hinoka's face. "Well…alright then."

Hinoka wasted no time and went on instinct; awkward though she was, she did what she remembered from books and wrapped a hand over the Vallite's shaft. It was warm and hard, and it pulsated like it had a heartbeat of its own.

Kamui sighed above her and jutted her hips forward, and the Sky Knight pursed her lips against the mushroom-head. The fencer hummed and her cock twitched, and the redhead proceeded to take the head into her orifice and, following Kamui's example, applied suction.

The Vallite Queen groaned in pleasure and bucked her hips ever so slightly to sheath another inch inside Hinoka's mouth. While the latter was clearly not sure what to do, she seemed to quickly get the idea.

Hinoka was slowly bobbing her head up and down Kamui's shaft as she worked up a good pace. Her tongue jutted out and lapped along the underside of the fencer's cock as she pulled back before she swirled it around the head inside her mouth. It twitched in response, encouraging the redhead to continue with earnest.

"Oh Hinoka…Oh that feels so good…!" Kamui moaned and rested hand over the warrior-princess' head.

She pulled back and focused on the tip, circling it with her tongue. Drool spilled out of her mouth and coated the cock as she did, but in Kamui's eyes it was deemed erotic whilst the Sky Knight ignored it for now. Adventurous, she lapped at the urethra and the fencer shuddered in response, prompting Hinoka to continue as she revelled in the fact that she was pleasuring her love for once.

She lavished the tip with sloppy kisses and swirled her tongue before she licked the entire underside down to the seam of Kamui's balls as the Vallite stepped closer and onto the bales of hay, leaving the redhead directly underneath. Jerking the shaft, she licked the healthy, meaty orbs. The scent, while not unwelcome, was definitely something that would take a little time getting used to, but she gave the clean-shaven orbs a proper tongue-bath all the same and felt how Kamui throbbed and twitched in her grasp. She popped an orb into her mouth, suckling it thoroughly and savouring it, before she let it go and gave it one last lick and went over to the other and repeated her ministrations; all while the Vallite above her shuddered and bucked her hips.

"Hi-Hinoka…" Her voice was needy as she moved and practically dragged her testicles over the redhead's face, slowly and not without a bit of mirth over the action as she heard the Sky Knight gasp in response. "Please…"

The redhead, slightly dazed from the recent action, noticed quickly that she was just beneath a dripping, pretty pink sex right behind Kamui's manhood and liquid heat grazed her lips. The heat that radiated from the honeypot was insane and her heart leapt up at her throat at the prospect of satisfying her step-sister's…her lover's both sets of sexes.

Hinoka licked her lips and wasted no time to do what Kamui had done to her, even if her neck would be sore later, and lapped her tongue over the fencer's slit. Supporting herself with one arm, she kept jerking the Vallite off, creating sweet friction, as she tongued outer labia lips and flicked her tongue over Kamui's clit for added effect.

Kamui was hunched over and rested her hands on her knees, her breathing erratic and pleasure-receptors ablaze. Ecstasy was swelling up down below and having both her sexes stimulated threatened to overwhelm her at a rapid pace. She was getting closer at a gathering speed and Hinoka wasn't slowing down her ministrations in the slightest. Her knees were shaking and her pulse spiked. Pleasure burned sweetly over her shaft as heat pooled along her core and it soon became too much all at once.

Preferring to not let her seed go to waste over the ground, she attempted to move.

"Hinoka!" She cried out, her pussy quivering as she came, but quickly stepped back and jumped off the hay bales and thrusted her cock towards the redhead. Her pussy was gushing beneath her, pleasure rippling through her on two fronts simultaneously as she guided her shaft into Hinoka's willing mouth and, with some extra coaxing via suction, ejaculated inside.

The warrior-princess's eyes widened. Liquid heat filled her mouth and she swallowed some of it without thinking, the taste certainly an acquired one. Few droplets spilled out and ran down her chin as Kamui kept cumming, her cock pulsing with each spurt as she rode out her high with a groan of satisfaction.

She pulled out, still hard and panted loudly. Hinoka swallowed the last of the milky liquid and wiped her mouth, dazed and registering what had just happened.

"S-Sorry…" Kamui muttered and bowed her head apologetically. "I just felt so good and I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to—"

"N-No it's a-alright…I'm just surprised is all," the Sky Knight replied and cleared her throat. "That's going to take some time getting used to…I'm glad I could make you feel good though." Her eyes settled on the still-present erection. "Oh…That wasn't enough huh?"

"I have energy to spare," Kamui said and chuckled. She knelt down before Hinoka and gently kissed her. "…Would you have me to continue?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. They kissed once more, hands tangled in each other's hair. Hinoka's breast-binder loosened further and slipped off her body and exposed her breasts to the air as she slowly leaned back and pulled Kamui down with her.

The redhead lay down on the pile of hay as Kamui draped her body over hers and settled between her splayed thighs. The Vallite stole a kiss from her soft lips and trailed a fluttering path to the princess' throat, eager to take her as she angled herself and pushed against lower lips.

She glanced up at Hinoka as if seeking permission and the princess nodded. Kamui pushed, spreading the reddened labia and penetrating velvety depths with a satisfied, drawn-out moan in harmony with Hinoka. It was slow and a snug fit. The sweet friction and the straining of inner muscles left them both shuddering and taut as bowstrings until the Vallite was completely inside, down to the base.

"Gods…!" Hinoka gasped. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. "So this is what it's supposed to feel like…"

"Do you need a moment?" Kamui inquired. "I don't want to hurt you—"

"You can move," the redhead immediately reassured and smiled. "I can take it."

She slowly pulled back, much to both of their dissatisfaction, until all but the mushroom tip was still inside before she just as slowly thrust every inch back inside. As much as Hinoka was tight and inexperienced, Kamui did not wish to hurt her by accident; she would keep steady pace until the redhead was more comfortable.

They were so close; their noses touched as Kamui worked up her pacing. Their eyes were heavy-lidded and clouded with affection that spoke volumes, wordlessly expressing a desire for more. She moved a bit faster and, noting how receptive the Pegasus rider was, she kept at it as she slid in and out easier with a sweeter friction that left them both a pair of hot, splayed limbs.

"Kamui…Kamui…" The warrior-princess shuddered beneath her. She looped an arm over her neck and a hand caressed the small of the Vallite's back as fingers danced across fair skin. Her hand roamed and finally lingered over the expanse between Kamui's lower-back and the curve of her rear. "Faster…" she gasped out. "Oh Heavens this feels so…weird and…Mmh…"

"Coitus always feels overwhelming the first time," Kamui commented and evened her breathing. "Try and take it easy. Don't think."

"Mhm…"

Kamui slowly exhaled and whole-heartedly abided as she rolled her hips and thrusted quicker. Her testicles now slapped against the redhead, the sound joining the flexing of the mattress and the quiet gasps and moans. Hinoka was tight even on the rare moment when her inner walls relaxed around her cock and it felt different from Camilla; the Nohrian princess likely had practice with toys and knew enough magic to wield it from the back of a wyvern, so who knew what else she could conjure up.

Hinoka on the other hand had likely only lost her hymen during training. She wasn't the type of person who would fine even a temporary partner and everyone had gone through sexual education as part of studying. The redhead would have at least the basic understanding, but that was the extent of it.

However, just like with the way of the naginata and Pegasus riding, Hinoka was a quick learner; she moved her body in accordance with Kamui rather than just lying there and take it and she touched the Vallite enough to make her feel just as good aside from the furnace of pleasure down below. Kamui thrusted harder and the Sky Knight gasped in response. A string of moans followed suite as the Vallite queen did it again in rapid succession, rocking Hinoka for a solid minute before slowing down. The way her entire length was squeezed by velvety wet heat raked at her pleasure-receptors and left her bordering on the edge of climax so soon.

"Oh Hinoka…If only you knew how close I am already," she uttered and forced a smirk. "This is the effect you have on me, you minx."

Hinoka opened her mouth, but only short, loud moans escaped as she rocked with the Vallite's thrusts. Her expression told her enough – the possessive grip over her haunch was a good indication as well.

The dragon in her reared its head; she got rougher, more dominant in the way she moved and loomed over the Sky Knight as she plunged into her feminine channel with earnest. Her crimson gaze took in the sight before her of how Hinoka now writhed beneath and against her, hugged her closer to her ample bosom, and her gorgeous warrior-built body. Creamy expanses hid layers of strength just underneath, and her surprisingly wide hips earned Kamui's attention. Gods, she wanted to just grab them and rail her over until they both screamed and reached their high, but there was time for that later.

What engrossed her was further at the junction of their sexes; a swollen bundle of sensitive nerves that begged for attention.

Kamui, fuelled with draconic strength, supported herself with one arm and reached own to rub and tease the redhead's clit for instantaneous effect; Hinoka let out a string of moans and quivered, legs splayed further and twitching until they hooked around the ashen-haired queen. Her pussy clenched around Kamui's shaft the more the latter traced her thumb over her clit.

The Vallite let out a draconic sound akin to a purr and nuzzled the crook of Hinoka's throat and pressed a soft kiss against flushed skin. Her own body was rising in temperature and the unwillingness to cease what she was doing was the only thing preventing her from shedding her clothes completely.

She pounded her quicker and put more effort behind her thrusts. Her cock twitched against inner muscles, pleasuring tingling over the length and the thought of going all out and fuck Hinoka like there was no tomorrow and cum was a strong urge, but Kamui willed herself not to; her focus on making the warrior-princess feel good didn't waver enough and she kept teasing her clit for the sweet, added effect.

Pressed up against and melting into Hinoka as she was though, Kamui wanted to see more of her; her butt had felt amazing even through clothing and she wanted to see what her step-sibling was packing. The Sky Knight was a bucking mess beneath her; her hands roamed over the small of the Vallite's back and her head was thrown back with a continuous moan. She had gotten into it, taking the swordswoman like a champ and demanding more without words.

Her legs constricted around Kamui as she caught the Vallite's lips; she fisted ashen tresses and clumsily kissed her, eventually settling on nipping said lips playfully.

Kamui chuckled and paid her back in full, earning a mewl from the redhead. "Someone is suddenly getting impish."

Hinoka merely chuckled back before she rolled them both over onto a bale of hay.

She ended up pinning her down. She straightened, giving Kamui a full proper view of her body as she did, and awkwardly gyrated her hips. "Let me…"

Hinoka's words trailed off as she pawed at Kamui's clothes while she slowly rode her. Kamui hummed in pleasure and bucked her hips as she struggled to undo her top impatiently. Eventually it came off, pulled over her head as she sat up, only for her to immediately be pushed back down by the warrior-princess who resumed cupping and kneading the Vallite's modest breasts as she slowly bounced over her lap.

Kamui stifled a groan which resulted in a beast-like rumble in her throat. Hinoka felt amazing as she started riding her properly and the view of the redhead's muscles and figure only made it better.

She couldn't resist exploring Hinoka's frame; from the curves of her hips, over defined abs and coiling muscles, to her perky swells of flesh, her fingers splayed. They were on the smaller side compared to Camilla (who wasn't?) but felt wonderful in her hands as she cupped them in-between gently and roughly. Rosy, nipples that capped them poked against the fencer's palms as she squeezed and the redhead threw her head back, a string of lows sounds leaving her.

"Kamui…more…!"

Hinoka rode her rougher. The Sky Knight was moving differently, slowly finding her rhythm. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight behind her and her voice was strikingly erotic as she stifled it less and less the more she got into it; her feminine channel clenched around the fencer's cock, smothered the length with wet heat that left the Vallite groaning in bliss as she attempted to sink deeper into the velvety embrace.

Kamui hissed and bucked her hips, desperate to add to the pleasure that burned so sweetly. She pawed Hinoka's breasts and marvelled at the feeling, but the sense of touch was not enough; she leaned up and pulled Hinoka down, a hand on her breast and her tongue darting out to flick at a pert nub.

"_Mmhh…!"_

She swirled her tongue around it as she played with its twin before taking it into her mouth and suckled it. The redhead quivered in response and cradled Kamui's head closer to her chest like a mother would to a baby, and moaned as the Vallite teased and played with her other nipple.

Hinoka smelled pleasant, like the morning dew of a forest, mixed with flowers despite the growing perspiration of their tryst. She nestled against the valley between her breasts and collarbone and focused on her scents and warmth, her hands drawing random patterns over the redhead's back as the latter rode her wildly.

Kamui's hands eventually settled over Hinoka's hips and over the curves of her rear. While proving to be the perfect handles for her to grab on to as she bucked and thrusted from below while the redhead rode her, the fencer wanted to _see_ the curved perfection she was feeling up even if it meant interrupting the Sky Knight for a moment.

So be it.

"H-Hinoka!" Her voice was throaty, to her surprise. The princess slowed down, eyes heavy-lidded. "Turn around for me…I want to see…"

Hinoka blushed and nodded. "Oh? You want to see…" She crossed a leg over the ashen-haired queen effortlessly and firmly planted her heels into the ground and her palms squarely against Kamui's thighs. She shyly peeked back over her shoulder. "_T-This?_"

The Vallite brought a finger to her lips and sunk her teeth into it. Hinoka's ass was borderline heart-shaped and plump and her primal lust flared up at the sight of it. When the Sky Knight began to move again in earnest her butt jiggled and Kamui immediately palmed those cheeks and jutted her hips upwards.

Hinoka was practically fucking her with the way she got into it; positioned as she was with her hands and feet she controlled the flow and the tempo hastened. The slapping of skin against skin and her continuous string of moans in various pitches filled the stables and startled the few Pegasi around.

"K-Kamuiii! Oh g-gods, you're stretching me out! I can't control my hips!" She threw her head back, muscles visible beneath fair skin as she rode the fencer intensely. Her wild bouncing over Kamui's shaft only ceased when she gyrated her hips and worked her lower body, her ass grinding over the Vallite's groin with a nice jiggle. Her bones were licked with pleasure and her muscles ached yet felt so good. "I never knew sex would make me feel like this!"

A bestial hiss left Kamui's mouth. Her cock was throbbing inside of the Pegasus rider with a sweet ache as she reached deep, and her fingers sunk into the pale flesh with how soft it was when she squeezed. Her eyes never strayed from Hinoka's enticing rear and she barely blinked in refusal. Her mouth had gone dry and her eyes narrowed as pleasure raked at her senses.

She couldn't take it anymore. With one hand cupping and feeling up Hinoka's butt, she raised the other and slapped her open palm across the opposite cheek with enough impact to leave a crimson imprint.

"_AHH!"_

The redheaded princess cried out and shook her butt at the Vallite. When Kamui spanked her again she moaned and mewled and her pussy tightened around the fencer's shaft.

She repeated it every now and then during their mindless rutting, alternating between butt-cheeks as she did as Hinoka revelled in the pleasure-pain. Being used to combat and the pain that followed, it was perhaps not a stretch to assume she had developed a sense of "pleasure" to it in order to diminish the distractions it would otherwise have a chance to lead to.

Whatever the reason for this bodily response was, Hinoka encouraged the spanking vocally and jutting her derriere towards Kamui when she wasn't riding him like a Pegasus.

Kamui chewed on her bottom-lip as she swatted Hinoka's ass once more before feeling it up. The heart-shaped perfection was tantalizing. She wanted to worship it day and night, grab it and fuck the redhead senseless and something suddenly ruptured in her brain.

Her pupils narrowed into draconic slits. A growl escaped her mouth and she grabbed Hinoka by the shoulders, forcing them both up on their feet as the redhead's bouncing became less of her own ministration and more of Kamui's relentless thrusting and the princess let out a startled gasp.

"K-Kamui, slow down a bit! I'm…!" She moaned out and screwed her eyes shut. Her pussy was quivering and it rippled down to her legs as bliss blossomed yet again. "Oohhh…"

She fell forward on her hands and knees, Kamui right behind her and aligning herself back inside her pretty pink sex.

At first she was slow, her breathing evened out and her hands caressing Hinoka's hips.

Then, be it the Sky Knight thrusting back at her or the Vallite thrusting into her, they both began to move faster. Draping her body over the princess like an animal, Kamui began rutting into Hinoka rougher. Her cock jerked as it, engorged, pummelled deeper and hitting spots that it hadn't before and served to hasten the Vallite's thrusts as she grunted with a draconic utterance and the princess moaned out a string of various pitches.

"Oh g-gods!" Hinoka's muscles tensed. Electric jolts zipped up along her spine and her toes curled. She was being rocked back and forth by Kamui which left her no room to catch her breath. Her clit was slapping against the fencer's testicles, the rapid contact sending smaller waves of pleasure rippling over her body. "_Ah Ahh!"_

She buried her fingers into the dirt in an attempt to ground herself, but to no avail. The Vallite's hands were hot against her skin, the possessiveness in her grip adding to the redhead's excitement. It was like Kamui was claiming her, not as an object, but as a mate; if dragons were anything like wyverns or even pegasi then they mated for life.

The thought, all over the place as it was right now, made Hinoka giddy.

Kamui purred from the sensation as she fucked the redhead properly with hips in full control. As much as she loved having Hinoka take the reins her desire demanded that she was in charge.

She playfully smacked Hinoka's butt, then more forcefully on her opposite cheek. When Hinoka mewled out and wiggled her rear back at her she slapped her once more, again more forceful, as she kept pounding the Sky Knight.

Once done for the moment she settled on squeezing the princess' heart-shaped butt as gently as she could, but Hinoka didn't seem to mind the sweet sting of pain if the rush of wetness was any proof.

"K-Kamui…! Harder…!"

She chuckled and abided the princess' wish, and rolled her hips. Squeezing down on the Sky Knight's rear she pounded tempestuously into tight heat. Pleasure wrecked at her, zipping from synapse to synapse like a roaring inferno and she needed to quench it!

"Fuck…Hinoka…" Kamui uttered with hint of feral echo. "You feel so much better than Camilla…"

She caught the redhead peering back over her shoulder; her hazel eyes were wide with mirth and the corner of her lopsided mouth was curled upwards into a smirk.

Though no words were spoken her inner walls squeezed Kamui's shaft.

She would've laughed, but a moan tore through her lips instead as she continued her ministrations. The pleasure was knotting in the pit of her cock and pulsated over the length with swiftly gathering intensity.

Her breathing quickened. Sweat trailed down her brow and got in her eye.

She was so close.

Kamui hammered into Hinoka's feminine channel with low groan that quickly escalated into a bordering feral cry.

Her heart was thundering inside her chest. The strength of dragons coiled beneath Kamui's skin. Her grip over Hinoka's reddened ass tightened as she went beyond her usual tempo and thrusted even quicker, her cock hard as steel and trembling with built-up, burning pleasure. Her taut testicles slapped against the redhead's large, sensitive clit like a well-oiled engine piston and velvety-smooth heat clamped down over her shaft and liquid arousal showered her groin.

She was close; her whole body was taut. Pleasure reverberated along her length and churned at the tip. She fucked Hinoka with bestial fury hilted herself to the base with each thrust.

Hinoka was a shuddering mess. Her arms were about to give up on her and her clit was mercilessly rippling pleasure that zipped from neuron to neuron. Her breathing was short, quick, and came out as the rapid panting of a dog as Kamui damn near knocked it out of her continuously. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and the stables were starting to spin around her. She was just about tethering on the edge to ecstasy and slowly pushed over…

"H-Hinoka…" Kamui's was guttural and scratchy. "I'm about to…cum…_Ahh…_I love you so much…My Crimson Valkyrie…"

And there came the push she needed.

"_Again…!"_

A deep rumble scratched at Kamui's throat. "My crimson valkyrie…"

"Again…!"

The Vallite pounded vigorously. "My crimson valkyrie!"

"_AGAIN!"_

"_My crimson valkyrie!"_

Muscles tensed and relaxed sporadically and wildly. The world around them turned into a multi-coloured layer as pleasure, like the ebb and flow of the ocean, crashed over them in waves in a mind-wiping, hot flash.

Hinoka moaned out loud as her voice trailed off and died out into a raspy panting as her pussy quivered and ejaculated, pleasure wrecking her body as her first proper orgasm took her by storm and heat filled her depths. Her arms, tired and shaky, gave out beneath her.

Thrashing inside, Kamui went as still as a statue; her cock throbbed violently, straining the silky inner walls with each pump of thick rope of cum…once…twice…thrice…fourth… She pulled out of tight, warm depths and furiously jerked her impressive, turgid length to prolong her high for another four pumps of thick cum across the redhead's ass and lower back, having becomes interested in such antics thanks to Camilla, before the pleasure waned.

The afterglow washed over them. The heat seeped from their bodies. Everything was suddenly still and silent.

Absentmindedly, Kamui used her cock like she had on Camilla the first time and smeared her copious seed over Hinoka's rear, her no sensitive shaft twitching in response, when Hinoka suddenly wiggled and shook her derriere as the fencer did so before she let it rest snugly between the plump globes.

And then the redhead giggled; airy, cute, and surprisingly enough, ladylike.

"Hinoka?"

"Heh. Sorry…It just slipped out." The princess glanced back and smiled. "This was…I can't even describe it."

"Wow…" Kamui breathed out. "You and Camilla are really similar in that regard."

"Huh?" Hinoka blushed and crawled over and pinned her down with a sharp gaze as she straddled the semi-erect shaft. "What do you mean by that?"

Kamui eyed the redhead's heaving bosom and down to her lower body – marked with sheen of sweat – and smirked. "Oh, sister…If you want to be on top again you could've just said so. Just give me a minute to catch my breath~"

The Hoshidan princess' blush intensified and for a second her guard was lowered, allowing the Vallite queen to flip her onto her back against the hay, her messy backside grounded into the dirt, and stole a quick kiss.

She giggled. "Camilla was right; you _are_ easily flustered."

Hinoka's brow furrowed. "Tch. Just kiss me again…"

"Gladly, Hinoka."

She pressed her lips against the reciprocating redhead as she clasped a hand in hers and brushed into crimson locks as Hinoka played with ashen tresses. They remained there in the stables, sharing their heat and slowly fanned the embers of their loving passion. Kamui vowed to herself this time, just like she had to her dear mother that Hinoka would want for nothing as she would took care of her wives to the end of their days.

Kamui loved her with all her heart and, while a part of her had wished her Crimson Valkyrie had saved her back then, she was glad that things worked out the way they did. They had each other now and their family would only grow in the years to come.

Between their shared heartbeats, she swore she would do everything in her power to ensure that they were all happy.

The day was not over and her stay in Hoshido had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love me some murasaki-yuri Hinoka/Kamui.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 3_

_In the Sweet Cherry Blossom Garden_

Kamui was heading back to her old room at the castle after a thorough sparring with her older brother, whose skills with the blade certainly hadn't gone dull over the course of peaceful years. Her muscles were sore as a result and she was in dire need of a shower.

A few days had passed since the tryst in the stables with Hinoka. They've had a picnic the day after as promised, with food prepped by them as they watched the sunset, followed by a passionate (but messy) lovemaking in the wild that extended well after the stars had become visible and the Vallite howling in ecstasy with the power of a dragon, echoing throughout the valley. Perhaps not surprisingly, the Sky Knight loved to ride the fencer as far as positions went, taking everything Kamui had to give and more, before letting the Vallite enjoy her wiggling derriere.

Kamui had intended to meet up with Sakura as well before she had to return home, but a messenger had been sent back to Aqua about her indefinite extended stay in Hoshido; a few days had not been enough as, for reasons beyond her ken, the priestess seemed to be avoiding her.

Every time she managed to get in close contact with Sakura the priestess would run off in the opposite direction while blushing up a storm and sputtering something incoherent and Kamui could not figure out the cause for the sudden change in her behaviour.

They had reconnected during the war and left on peaceful terms. Sakura had seemed genuinely happy for her!

…Unless she actually resented her for leaving for Valla? Kamui knew she had been terrible with visits and even worse with sending simple letters, but the rest of her Hoshidan family had been overjoyed to see her and had shown to completely understand. So why did Sakura avoid her like the plague?

There had to be a simple explanation to this and she was determined to find out what it was; she couldn't return home to Valla before at least talking to her sister.

**x.x.x**

"Brother, have you seen Sakura by any chance?"

Takumi turned to face her and shrugged. "Can't say that I have, I'm afraid. Have you tried her room?"

She had, only to bump into the peach-haired girl as she was leaving which lead to the priestess shoot her a terrified look before bolting down the hall. Who knew that she was that quick on her feet?

"Yes and it didn't go well. She ran off before I could say anything."

"…She has been running around the castle lately," Takumi admitted and quirked an eyebrow. "That's your doing? What did you do?" The archer asked accusingly.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but she's quicker than one would think."

The grey-haired archer-prince scratched his chin. "Maybe try the castle-town; she likes to visit it every now and then to heal the sick or injured or purchase sweets. You know she has little to no self-control around those."

"Heh. That's true. I suppose it'd be worth to look into the local infirmary and the sweet shops. Thanks brother!"

"No trouble. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her."

Kamui smiled at Takumi and jogged off to town.

**x.x.x**

It was easier said than done to look for her sister around the castle town.

The priestess was still short and while her hair would stick out like a sore thumb it'd be near impossible to spot amidst the sea of people. Chances were that Sakura would spot her first and take extra measures to hide. At this rate she would be stuck here till nightfall. Perhaps it was better if she waited for her sister by her room; she had to return there eventually.

…No, there were always rooms in the shrine temples.

This was going to be a pain in the neck.

She scoured the crowd of civilians and made a beeline for the sweet shops. The café and tea shops were likely places Sakura would visit as well and Kamui made a mental note of checking them after.

Or she would if she, through a stroke of luck, hadn't found the priestess in a sweet shop a stone's throw away, sampling the local confections.

Kamui hid as best as she could behind the passing civilians as she slowly and gingerly made her way over. Normally she would have just gotten close enough to block the entrance, but the shop was in a chain of buildings cutting between the plaza and thus had a second entrance open to one of the alleys. She got closer—

"Look! It's Queen Kamui!"

_´Damn it!´_

And just like that there was a chain reaction of people recognizing her and it spread like a wildfire until seemingly the whole plaza focused solely on Kamui just as she stepped near the shop's entrance. Sakura's gaze settled on her immediately, eyes wide, and the priestess took a step backwards.

"Sakura, please listen to me—!"

The peach-haired girl darted out of the building faster than an arrow flew.

Kamui hung her head and sighed out loud.

"P-Pardon, Queen Kamui." A short, elderly man approached her with an apologetic expression. "I h-hate to be a bother, but Princess Sakura left before she could pay…I know she's royal and all, but those confections were all the way from Nohr and…W-Well I think you know what I'm getting at."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, temples throbbing, as more people gathered around.

* * *

The shrines at the base of the castle were sanctioned grounds that vastly expanded across acres of cherry blossom trees and gentle streams. The Shrine Maidens worked diligently at all hours of the day to maintain the holy grounds and studying healing magic alongside the onmyojis and priestesses, and manning the infirmary.

As the High Priestess, Sakura had to be there Kamui rationalized as she strode over the courtyard and down the path to the more forested, cobblestone-pathed area of the shrines. While she didn't mind staying a while longer it hurt that her younger sibling always took off in the opposite direction every time they got close and the Vallite wanted answers.

Had she wronged her in some way? She could not think of anything she had said or done to warrant being avoided like a black cat. The last time they had met had been joyous as far as she remembered.

Kamui stepped past the Torii gates into the holy grounds and scoured the immediate area; shrines, maidens, few priestesses, a stray dog playing with the younger girls, and a few cats lazing about, but no sight of Sakura.

_Damn it._

"Milady Kamui!" She turned to face the familiar voice and saw a certain tomboy samurai – and recognized her immediately as one of Sakura's retainers, Kazahana – jogging towards her and bowing at the waist as she approached. "Are you looking for Lady Sakura perchance?"

"Ah, yes! She has been avoiding me for days now and I don't know why," Kamui explained. "I'm sorry that our pleasantries have to be cut short, but it's urgent that I find and talk to my sister."

"I understand. I've been searching for her as well. When I did find her yesterday she claimed she had something important to do, but I can tell when she's lying. Unfortunately she seems to be all over the castle these days." She eyed Kamui with mild disdain. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I haven't had a chance to even talk to her since I arrived! The first time I met her she immediately took off running…I don't know if I said or did anything to make her hate me last I visited either…"

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Lady Sakura has been more fretting and fidgety as of late since you arrived, but I do not think she hates you. And it's not like she's shy around you, but I haven't seen her like this in a long time." She tapped her foot and looked around for a second. "Perhaps she's at the archery field? Lady Sakura does keep a proper schedule after all I want to remember that she practices the yumi at least twice a week."

"Archery field…of course! Thank you, Kazahana!" She offered a bow and turned around, but stopped. "Oh, if you find her before I do, could you try and talk to her for me? I really need to find her."

"Consider it done, Milady Kamui."

**x.x.x**

The open field for archery practice was vast and located near the forest border. It was impossible to miss if someone was there and sure enough, Kamui saw a peach-haired girl at the far edge of the practice range, bow in hand.

She strode over, impatience getting the best of her. Her brow knitted together and her hands clenched tightly as she crossed the distance with priestess too focused on steadying her bow to notice the fencer. It was time to get an answer out of her.

Something suddenly crunched beneath Kamui's foot. She froze up, her mind racing as she cursed her luck and glanced down to see a now broken twig underneath her while her sister immediately spun around (having thankfully released the arrow moments prior.) Sakura's eyes went wide and while her mouth opened for a scream, no sound came, but she was trembling on the spot.

Her bow fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry…!"

"Sakura, please listen to what I have to say! We need to talk about—!"

"_I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!"_

"No, Sakura! Wait!"

The priestess was too quick for her; she dashed past Kamui as swiftly as an arrow.

Kamui immediately gave chase as fast as her legs would carry her. "Please! Wait up, Sakura!"

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see that!"_ Her sister shouted back.

Her legs were longer and her draconic heritage empowered the fencer, but Sakura still seemed to escape the Vallite. How was she so fast?!

After about ten minutes of running and with no signs of catching up (having lost sight of her sister in the process upon nearing the castle) Kamui gave up and rested against the wall.

This game of cat and mouse had to end! Just what had she done to earn the priestess' scorn to the point that Sakura didn't even want to remain in the same vicinity as her?! Nothing came to mind as Kamui wracked her brain repeatedly; only sheer frustration that left her with a desire to punch said wall she was leaning against.

As she caught her breath something did come to mind – something Sakura had sputtered out as she had run off.

What was it that she hadn't meant to see?

* * *

"I really don't understand how I'm supposed to approach her, Hinoka," Kamui bemoaned and sprawled out on the Sky Knight's bed, eyes on the ceiling. "She takes off the second I get close. I can't think of a reason why she would avoid me this much."

"Neither can I," Hinoka replied and sat down at the edge of her bed. "If anything she kept asking whether or not you would be visiting us or if Ryouma had a trip to Valla planned before you arrived. It doesn't make any sense."

Kamui pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is getting tiring. I need to do something. I have to return home eventually, but it's urgent that I talk to Sakura before that."

"For your little harem, yeah." Hinoka stared up at the ceiling. "You know, we should talk to her retainers for help."

"I met Kazahana by the shrines, but she's looking for Sakura just as much as I am."

"But she needs them around eventually, so we'll just talk to Kazahana and Tsubaki about setting up a quiet get-together. You know how skittish she gets; we just have to make sure she's calm is all. How about a nice picnic-lunch in the gardens? We used to spend time there when we were little, so I'm sure she would love it."

"Picnic-lunch…Yes, that's it!" Kamui bolted upright. "I'm sure we can borrow the kitchen for this."

"You want to cook it yourself?"

"Why not? I would feel bad if I didn't," she replied. "Something hearty and perfect for the season will do nicely, and maybe some sweets to sate her sweet-tooth."

"That's a start I suppose, as long as you and Sakura can finally talk things out. Maybe I should have Setsuna close by in case Sakura tries to run away again."

"I think it'll be enough if she's escorted by her retainers, Hinoka." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm…watermelon is a given. What else, what else…"

"Onigiri is a must," the redhead stated. "I can make those at least, but…may I give you a piece of advice, Kamui?"

"Of course!"

"It's about Sakura."

The fencer quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What about her?"

"…She's always been the most timid of us, you know, despite that she joined us in the war and survived many battlefields, healing those in need."

"I'm aware. Our sister is a kind soul."

"That she is," Hinoka admitted. There was a sense of pride in her smile that pulled the corners of her lips. "She may not be battle-ready like you and me, but her quiet strength and kind nature is a different kind of strength if that makes sense. She doesn't lack courage and has seen more death than any girl her age should have."

"That's true…" Kamui eyed the Sky Knight, puzzled. "But what makes you bring this up?"

"…Despite this, we know that she's capable of violence. Remember what happened to Azama that time?"

"…Ah. Yes, Sakura had enough of his crude comments and snapped her staff in half before beating him with it. You would never think our little sister was capable of such a thing, but that's a day I won't soon forget."

"Precisely. And just like with that incident I suspect that as she has matured over the recent years she may have had her…`awakening´ I guess. That maybe beneath her timid and shy demeanour there's something else hidden. Like there's something more than just her timid nature that's waiting to be released."

"…Hinoka, what are you getting at?"

"Our sister has grown, Kamui! I wouldn't be surprised if she's started to take a romantic or even…s-sexual interest in…you know. _Things_. Like she's just suppressing something, uh…Gods this feels so awkward to say about my own sister, but…_sensual._ I suspect that much at least. So maybe keep that in mind for later if she's acting different, alright?"

Kamui didn't know what to say. It was embarrassing to think about that Sakura was in fact older now and not the little innocent wallflower she used to be like back then. The fencer remembered having a healthy curiosity all things romantic and sexual when she had been around the priestess' age and it had led to some unfortunately embarrassing memories involving milkmaids and even Camilla, who had been most amused.

Who knew what the peach-haired girl was going through right now and what would happen as a result.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Hinoka."

"Happy to help." The redhead fidgeted a little and shifted in her seat. "Say, Kamui? Before we start cooking…Can I kiss you?"

Her cheeks grew warm as she tucked loose ashen locks behind her ear. "Of course."

The kiss, however sweet and heart-throbbing, swiftly escalated into a quickie as Kamui mounted Hinoka from behind, releasing her frustration and accidentally cumming over the redhead's back.

* * *

Following Hinoka's advice, Kamui arranged for a meeting with Sakura thanks to both her retainers. While she and Hinoka prepped lunch, Tsubaki and Kazahana would escort the priestess to the royal palace gardens once the preparations were made.

A large blanket had been spread out beneath the largest Hoshidan maple tree that cast a spacious shade with its stretching peachy-coloured branches. The food consisted of steamed and salted soybean pods, Hoshido-styled fried chicken, rei-shabu, onigiri, cucumbers with miso, and slices of watermelon and iced mugicha as the thirst quenchers.

It didn't take long after she had prepared everything for Sakura to arrive with her escorts. The peach-haired girl ceased mid-step as soon as her eyes met Kamui's and began to blush up a storm as her retainers gently pushed her forward.

The poor thing was now averting her gaze as she stood before her and brought to a seiza position. Fidgeting, Sakura turned to her retainers in silent pleas, but the two of them turned and left.

"She's all yours, Lady Kamui!" Tsubaki said and waved.

"It's for your own good, Lady Sakura!" Kazahana shouted. "Your sisters are worried about you!"

Sakura squeaked and buried her head in her palms, trembling on the spot. "Oh no…Oh no…"

"Sakura, relax. Please." Kamui reached out and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and the girl flinched and recoiled in response. "It's alright. I don't know what I might have done or said to make you hate me, but I want to talk it out. Is that ok with you?"

The priestess finally looked up, tawny orbs wide and glassy. "Y-You think I-I hate you?!"

Didn't she? "Ah…Well…with the way you have been avoiding me lately I assumed—"

"Th-That's not it a-at all! I c-could never hate you, sister! I very much love you!"

Thank goodness. "Oh…That's a relief," Kamui replied and smiled. "How about we calmly talk it out over a tasty meal? There's a misunderstanding here that needs to be cleared out, but I wouldn't want the food to go cold. Hinoka and I worked hard to make it."

This seemed to calm her down a little. "You and Hinoka made all of this?"

"We had help of course, but yes. It was Hinoka suggested we have a picnic here like we used to when we were younger. Do you remember?"

"Only vaguely," the peach-haired girl admitted. "But I clearly remember how much fun we had, all seven of us."

"Yes…Those were some great times. I only remember bits and pieces, but I definitely know by heart the joy as we sat around. There were fireworks involved at one point."

"Y-Yes, there was! I don't remember it, but Ryouma told me we came here once during New Year." She gingerly helped herself to some of the food and suddenly beamed with a pleased hum. "Mmm! Oh Heavens, this is tasty!"

"I'm glad to hear it!"

She sighed with relief as the younger girl happily ate a little of each food. To see her smile and seemingly be at ease was a welcome sight after days of chasing and being met with frightened looks. Kamui dug in, pleased with the results of hers and Hinoka's labour, and simply enjoyed the moment.

The breeze was refreshing as it gently washed over, carrying cherry blossom petals in its wake. Bird song danced upon the wind and the urge to lie down and take a nap suddenly bordered on irresistible. She'd pull Sakura with her and hug her close and simply let their troubles fade away upon the wind.

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. There was still the task to talk to her about—

"I've missed this," Sakura suddenly said, carefully and almost as quiet as a whisper. "I've missed spending time with you like this."

Kamui sighed. "I've missed this too. I'm sorry for not coming to visit as often as I would've liked – as I should have. I've been a terrible sister."

"N-No! No you're not terrible, Kamui! I understand that you've been busy with Valla and I don't blame you at all!"

That was true, but… "That's not a good excuse. I could've taken a few days here and there. Let some things wait and leave other matters to the Council. I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, Kamui…but we're together now aren't we?" Sakura said and smiled.

"Yes…So why have you been avoiding me like the plague?"

The girl's face blanched. She averted her gaze and Kamui could tell just by looking that she was stiff as a board.

"I…s-saw you and Hinoka. At the stables. I saw the w-whole thing."

Kamui nearly choked on her last piece of food. Sakura had caught them in the act from start to finish. No wonder she had taken off like she had, anyone would have trouble facing the people in question after such a thing.

"Sakura—"

"I s-s-saw the whole thing and…i-it made me u-upset!" She went on, face buried in her hands. The girl was trembling and her voice began to crack. "I was embarrassed and then j-just…miffed! I know I shouldn't be feeling like this towards m-my own step-sister, but I've a-always loved you, Kamui!"

Sakura peered over at her with watery eyes. "I've…loved you. I still love you. Ever since you came back to us…through the whole war I…I always wanted you to look at me…But I s-s-silently e-endured because I knew it c-couldn't happen. I thought I w-was happy just being you s-sister, but then I saw…you and Hinoka. You w-were…you w-were…were…" She swallowed and sniffled. "She stole you away from me. If I had been a bit braver…if I had been honest…"

Kamui opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come to her. She sat and gawked at the younger girl in shock as Sakura went on.

"I may have had a chance…and now you're out of my reach. I know it's selfish of me to think such thoughts, but I can't help it! I wished it was me that you looked at with such affection and and wanted so badly that you couldn't take y-your hands off me! And whenever I saw you after that I just panicked because I immediately think about that scene and how much I wished it was me instead of Hinoka, how much it t-t-t-turned me on and I didn't know what to say and here I am b-blabbering about…!" Her voice trailed off as she hung her head and shook it. "…I'm happy for you two. I won't interfere with your love. I'll g-get over it. I promise."

Kamui's mind reeled, trying to process what was happening. In hindsight it probably hadn't been the best idea to make love in a Pegasus stable in the middle of the day; she had given the priestess quite a show then and a part of her felt mortified and ashamed for putting the sweet, innocent Sakura through that.

Then she remembered just what Sakura had just confessed; she had caught them in the throes of love. She had been turned on as a result. She had wanted to be in Hinoka's place.

More importantly, she had professed her love for the Vallite. Kamui, who had been unsure how to approach Sakura about her love for her and the idea of a harem by the Royal Council, had been given an opening.

"Sakura…" She reached out and gently squeezed Sakura's shoulder, prompting the girl to meet her eyes. "It's not what you think."

The girl sighed. "Oh Kamui, please don't try to—"

"No, listen to me," she interrupted. "I love you, you know that."

"As your sister-"

"As family…in both senses of the word. If you'd have me."

Tawny orbs blinked, uncertain. "W-What?"

"You mean a lot to me, Sakura; as do Hinoka and all of you, my step-siblings. Camilla, Hinoka, Elise, and you are precious to me. I love you all so much. You see, the thing with Hinoka was that..uhm, how do I put this…The Royal Council brought to my attention that future of Valla's royal family and…the idea of multiple wives came up. I've already talked to Hinoka about it and the aftermath…well you saw all that."

"K-Kamui! Are you s-suggesting—?" Blush crept over Sakura's cheeks, eyes wide. "Are you saying that y-you—"

"This didn't come out as eloquently as I would have preferred, but while Hinoka and I are romantically involved it doesn't mean you and I can't be together. If you would have me despite…well, sharing, then I'd be honoured if—"

"_Yes!"_ The girl exclaimed and bounced up, grabbing Kamui's hands. "Yes, yes, yes! I wholly accept, Kamui! I love you so much and I thought- Oh heavens above, I…!"

"Y-You do?! That's…Sakura, I'm so happy—!"

Kamui startled when Sakura practically threw herself at the Vallite; she looped her arms around the fencer's neck and claimed her lips with a stormy yet awkward lip-lock; enthusiastic as she was, this was still Sakura's first kiss and it showed.

The priestess didn't move her lips too much and was mostly pressing up against Kamui; the latter would've giggled if those soft lips hadn't tasted so sweet and addictive. She tenderly hugged the younger girl, felt her melt in the embrace and their heartrate racing in unison. She kissed Sakura properly and guided her until Sakura reciprocated in kind until the peach-haired girl's kisses became more passionate now that she got the gist of it.

A small hand buried itself in the ashen locks at the back of Kamui's head as the priestess continued. Her tongue darted out and past the Vallite's into her mouth as it explored, and Kamui soon found herself pushed onto her back.

Sakura was on top of her as nimble fingers fumbled over clothes and mapped out any spots where they could slip under to touch the fencer's skin directly. It tickled, but the overwhelming boldness coming from the usually shy Sakura unexpectedly had the fencer on the verge of a moan and her body bucking underneath the small priestess, yielding and melting into putty in the girl's alarmingly deft hands. Kamui's gauntlets and wrist-guards came off first and Sakura made quick work of her cape and shoulderpads as she continued to undress the Vallite ardently.

So Hinoka hadn't been lying. She must've had insight on what her sister had hidden for so long and it was starting to reach the surface as the priestess ghosted over curves and crannies. Her kisses quickly became bolder and it was evident that Sakura was a quick study with the way she began to dominate the oral tango, pushing her tongue past Kamui's and explored her mouth with what could only be described as voraciously.

She pinned her down and nimbly undid the chest armour to immediately cup and palm Kamui's breasts through the leotard-bodysuit and bindings. Kamui writhed against the rough touch as she hurriedly undid her leg armour and kicked them off, which the priestess took immediate advantage of as a small hand nestled between her thighs and petted Kamui's sex through the layers of fabric.

"_Ahh! S-Sakura…"_

The situation escalated, but Kamui didn't have it in her to stop it.

"Mhm…" The girl hummed and continued to undo her armour and clothes, bit by bit exposing creamy-pale skin as the Hoshidan gear were strewn around them. When there was but a binder and a pair of black panties left Kamui brought the girl to her lips and flipped her onto her back.

She kissed her passionately and then a path down the priestess' cheek and throat as she unclasped the mantle and shoulder-guards. She nuzzled the crook of Sakura's neck, lavishing kisses and with a little guidance undid the ceremonial armour and the priestess' white robe and its sash as the robe slowly parted, revealing fair skin and a loosely tied, white and red-trimmed thigh-length suit that opened over the side. It came undone with but a touch and revealed Sakura's naked body for Kamui's hungry gaze save for a loose binder and white panties with the same crimson trims. Her arm gloves had been left on along with knee-high white stockings.

She had certainly grown since last, Kamui noted; taking a proper look, the meek girl from years ago was now a bit taller and her hair somewhat longer. Her body had matured from the borderline-washboard, nascent form into a sexy physique; her hips, while not as wide as Hinoka's, were shaping up and her bust was bigger now that she was older and undergone a fine growth spurt. Her thighs and calves were slightly thicker from what she remembered and begged for Kamui to rest her head on.

Sakura had truly grown over the years. She was a woman now and Kamui mentally chastised herself for not noticing until now. She was gorgeous; absolutely, stunningly beautiful.

The binding was easily pulled off and crimson eyes flickered over at the sight of motion and widened; Sakura's breasts were perky and capped with pert, pink nipples that stood sweetly and attentive, begging to be suckled.

"_Kamui."_ The Vallite glanced up and her throat constricted, nostrils flaring. The sheer, unbridled _smoulder_ in hazel eyes made the fine hair on her neck stand on end as the peach-haired girl's lips quirked into an expression Kamui had never witnessed on her before and why would she have? Sakura had always been the picture of purity and now…

The girl gently took Kamui's hand in hers and guided it to the front of her panties; she was wet – dripping wet and soaking the front.

Kamui shuddered.

"Take them off for me," she uttered in a whisper.

The Vallite didn't need to be told twice. She quickly appreciated Sakura's body once more before shifting her attentions fully towards the underwear and her fingers tugging at the waistband. With a gentle tug the underwear slowly slid off as Sakura lifted her legs. As soon as they came off and was put aside the peach-haired girl spread her loins invitingly—

Kamui's breath hitched in her throat. Her stare was drawn to Sakura's womanhood to the point that she lay down at even level. Sakura's sex was a pretty pink, bordering on rosy-red with arousal. Her labia lips were similar to Hinoka's; somewhat meaty and puffy. Her clitoris was engorged, but again not as big as her sister's. A strip of wild, peach-coloured curls crowned the priestess' pussy and glistened with excitement.

The whiff of arousal made Kamui's blood rush and she sat up. She looped her arms underneath Sakura's knees, hands on her hips, and pulled the shorter girl's lower body up as she buried her face in Sakura's sex.

She smelled like cherry blossoms.

"_Aahhh!"_

She sang out, startled, as Kamui ate her out with gusto. The priestess' legs half rested on the Vallite's shoulders, splayed just enough for an eager tongue to lap a hot path over flushed lower lips and collect tangy wetness. Sakura tasted sweet and Kamui doubled her efforts with a renewed thirst as she focused on the bundle of nerves, making the girl mewl with a shudder.

"It feels so good…" She heard her softly moan. "M-More…!"

Kamui let out a continuous murmuring sound and kissed Sakura's mons, suckled on labia lips. She slightly tugged at them before resuming her attentions to the girl's clitoris with her tongue, drawing small circles and a short circuit made Sakura cry out as her body jerked from the frissons of pleasure, staining Kamui's jaw.

She continued, giving the younger girl no pause. The scent and taste was addictive and the desire to bring Sakura to pleasure – to fully make her into a woman – was overwhelming and clouding the Vallite's mind. Kamui suckled on her clit as a bolt of heat rushed to between Sakura's loins as she was swiftly brought to a second, toe-curling orgasm.

Small hands rapidly patted her thighs and she glanced down at Sakura. Her face was indecent to say the least and her voice came out in short gasps. "Kamui…My turn…You want to feel good too, right?"

Her cock throbbed. She nodded at the girl detangled herself from Kamui's shoulders.

"Stand up for me…"

Kamui did as asked and took the opportunity to strip the last articles of clothing (there was something sacrilegious with stripping down on the Royal Palace Gardens in the middle of the day); her white binder came off without a hitch and freed ample breasts to Sakura's hungry gaze as the girl tugged at the waistline of white underwear. She was leaning forward into the bulging outline and giggled as she pulled the clothing down, resulting in Kamui's shaft standing tall as it bobbed across the priestess' face.

"Oh my…Is this my doing? I'm flattered."

"Yes," Kamui uttered huskily. Heaven above, it felt so strange yet exhilarating, to witness the once innocent, cute Sakura with her cock resting against the girl's face.

"Mm…" Sakura didn't play around; she wrapped her fingers around Kamui's cock and began stroking it softly. "I've read books about this."

As if to prove her point, Sakura jerked faster with surprising amount of skill as she brought its tip to her lips, pressing a salacious kiss before taking it into her mouth and bobbed her head over its length.

Kamui's eyelids lowered and resisted the urge to fist peach-coloured hair and let the girl work at her own pace. She hummed, pleased, as Sakura sucked her off by hollowing her cheeks. Her mouth was wet from pooling saliva and the warmth added to the tingle of pleasure that zipped over the swordswoman's shaft.

The High Priestess let her cock out with a _`pop´_ and slathered her tongue over its tip; the reference guide must've been the same ones Hinoka and Camilla had read as Sakura teased the urethral opening with the tip of her flexible organ, making the Vallite tremble and lean forward, before she began licking the underside of the swordswoman's cock. Sakura angled up and ran her tongue down a slick path until her lips were nestled against the seam of Kamui's smooth testicles.

"The smell is…interesting."

Kamui softly gasped as the surprisingly talented tongue swirled over her healthy orbs, licking them properly as Sakura slowly pumped her shaft, getting around, underneath, and behind—

"Mhm. You have vagina, too. I shouldn't leave it out…Turn around for me, Kamui~"

She swallowed hard. The memory of getting both her sexes attended to was still fresh on her mind as she did as told, allowing Sakura access to her labia as the girl kept jerking her off. As soon as her tongue ran up her slit Kamui shuddered and braced herself against her knees, pleasure building up alarmingly fast as the High Priestess showered kisses against the Vallite's mons and ate her out with relish.

Pleasure rippled over Kamui, spreading from neuron to neuron, and found its way to her throat as she released a throaty sound and came with a shiver. Her pussy wasn't a sex she paid much attention to and as such was sensitive to ministrations such as this as Sakura brought about a second orgasm—

She let go and Kamui made a puzzled, frustrated noise as she spun around and straightened. The priestess smiled slyly at her and sat down on her spread out robe and mantle with a teasing wink as she kicked off her zori.

"Kamui…" she beckoned with a "come hither" motion as she lied down before her. Sakura's voice, usually shy and high, was coated with sensuality as she stared at Kamui with bedroom-eyes. She splayed her legs rather quickly, her sex on full display. "Come here."

The fencer gulped hard, gaze torn between the priestess' lewd expression and her quivering pussy. Her heart was thundering inside her ribcage to the point that Kamui was certain it would leap out of her throat or burst through her chest as she crawled over (the poor girl was even tapping her feet impatiently with a salacious smile on her face) and wasted no time aligning herself.

She easily slipped inside wet heat as inner walls clenched around her cock, until she felt the final barrier that symbolized Sakura's purity and Kamui quickly glanced down at her in silent askance.

What happened instead of an answer was Sakura hugging the fencer with her limbs and pulled her closer, forcing Kamui's shaft past her hymen and down to the base in one swift motion that left the Vallite groaning in bliss and the princess crying out.

"A-Are you alright?! That sounded like it—"

Sakura pressed a single finger against Kamui's lips and winked. "I'm alright…you can move as much as you want." She giggled and pulled her closer to whisper into her ear; "You can be as rough as you like, Kamui~"

A tingle zipped up her spine and her cock throbbed. It was a good thing that they were hidden away from public eye.

The dragon in her stirred and rumbled. She could smell the faint scent of blood. Crimson eyes became narrow like mere slits as Kamui began to slowly move her body against the priestess beneath her, who fisted ashen hair with a heated look in her eyes.

Filtered sunlight danced upon the Vallite's warm back. She thrusted roughly as she pulled out just for the mushroom-head to remain inside before slamming every inch back into Sakura's welcoming depths as she slowly relaxed and allowed for easier penetration. The peach-haired girl cried out, a sound so shrill and laced with lust that it was unthinkable that it belonged to Sakura, but it spurred Kamui on nonetheless as the dragon in her licked its chops and revelled in the sensation…the growing heat…the scents of peaches and cherry blossoms.

"Kamuiii~" the priestess crooned into the Vallite's ear. "Faster, please. Kiss me…fuck me like you fucked Hinoka…"

The words out of her mouth were equally alarming and lust-inducing. She growled and angled her head to steal a fiery kiss from the eager girl who hugged her back with arm and legs while pulling Kamui's hair. Tiny nails raked down a path of crimson lines as inner muscles clamped down on the pounding shaft, making Kamui shudder.

"Oohh Kamuuuii…!"

Sakura moaned into their kiss and the oral dance simmered down; the searing possessiveness became gentle and romantic, and slowed down to Kamui's thrusting. The gentle rocking became their lifeblood; they held on to each other and basked in the filtered sunlight as sweat began to glisten upon their skin as their heart-beats synchronized. For a moment their wild passion calmed. They lingered in and savoured the moment of being connected and together like this: nude, wet, hard.

Kamui buried her face in the crook of Sakura's shoulder and thrusted harder with an impatient need tingling over her shaft as she buried herself to the base in velvety heat with a shiver.

A finger poked her upper back and she straightened to meet the priestess' bedroom eyes.

"_Let me ride you."_

She eyed her curiously and smirked, and then did a double-take. "You want to be on top?"

"Mhm." Sakura's face beamed salaciously. "You'll let me, right?"

Kamui's cock throbbed from the husky askance and rolled over immediately as she pulled the peach-haired girl with her.

Sakura giggled wickedly and adjusted her new seat, giving Kamui another good look at her body. She straightened and puffed out her chest with a smile before she braced against the Vallite's warrior-sculpted abdomen and moved her hips. Kamui hissed with pleasure as slick, vice-tight inner muscles hugged her length and squeezed down every time Sakura's hips slapped against hers. Her hands balled up into fists and her gaze was firmly trained on the junction of their sexes that oozed with heat and juices.

As much as she wanted to let the High Priestess set the pace, the urge to move staggering and she hoisted her hips up in time with Sakura's. They crooned as little electric jolts zipped up along their spines and muscles tensed up.

"Oh _YES_ Kamui!" Sakura cried out. "More!"

She rode her faster like the Vallite was a bucking Pegasus. She bounced over Kamui's cock with relish and paused only to gyrate and roll her hips with a string of hums and soft cries, and shuddered as she came with a husky moan, leaning forward and head thrown back as she worked up another orgasm.

Kamui was mesmerized. Her nostrils flared and mouth watered at the lascivious sounds her former step-sibling could make and the way she uttered her name so wantonly. Her stare didn't leave the peach-haired girl's perky breasts and the way they tantalizingly jiggled.

She reached out to cup and paw at Sakura's tits, playing with them as the girl rode her cock to orgasm, feeling pert nipples poke against the palms of her hands. Sakura's breasts were malleable and just barely bigger than her hands, and she gently squeezed them to the younger girl's delight.

"Mmph! They m-may not be as big as H-Hinoka's or even Camilla's, but they feel g-good, right?" Sakura cooed as she bucked and bounced. "P-pretty sensitive, too…"

Kamui hummed and kneaded a pale swell while she tactfully played with its twin's nipple; she rolled it between her fingers, pinched and pulled at it for added effect as Sakura's voice rose in pitch and quivered with a firm pressure down below. She shuddered, cock enveloped in wet heat, and thrusted deeper as she writhed and bucked beneath the High Priestess with a growing need for release. Pleasure rolled through synapse to synapse in a current of heat as the pair rutted out in the open of the Royal Palace Gardens without shame; only a desire for ecstasy and a rush of dopamine.

Kamui needed more; her lips itched as she pulled Sakura down and looped her arms around the girl's back as she wrapped her lips around a small pink bud. Small hands buried themselves in long ashen locks in response with Sakura's skin breaking out into goosebumps when she tenderly bit down on the firm nipple.

"_Just like that…!"_

A hot tongue swirled around the swollen nipple before Kamui suckled it with relish, mixing pain and aftercare. Its twin received the same treatment of soft lips and sharp teeth administrating a rush of heat and a spark of ecstasy upon the crooning priestess who kept riding the Vallite vigorously.

"_Yes! Yes! Yesss!"_

Her frame went rigid as she climaxed, leaving Kamui alone to move as the half-dragon buried her face between Sakura's pale swells and hammered her thrusts with a draconic rumble in her throat.

The High Priestess soon resumed moving and slammed down on the turgid length to Kamui's pleasure. A cool breeze approached, but did little to cool their sweaty, burning bodies.

"Hey, K-Kamui~?" There it was again; that salacious, wicked tone as she whispered into her ear. "Do you want to…switch it up?"

Kamui growled and flashed her fangs in a smirk as she slowed down her thrusts. "What did you have in mind?"

The raw wanton in hazel eyes sent a shiver down the Vallite's spine. Sakura stopped moving and whined as she got off and rolled over to Kamui's side. She hugged her knees, presented her quivering pussy, and winked.

"Take me like this."

Kamui did another double-take. "Ah…H-How…?"

"Like this," Sakura said as if it was obvious and, placing her hands on her hips, pushed up her lower body as she swung her legs parallel to her ears. "It's called `reverse…´ something. I read about it in a book and I wanted to try it out."

They had such books in the Hoshido libraries? Kamui made a mental note to visit each and every library for reference guides before returning home.

She positioned herself in front of the younger girl's pussy, back turned to the girl herself, and slowly began to penetrate her from the backwards angle, her feet firmly planted flat on the blanket-covered ground and hands on Sakura's lovely buttocks to steady herself. Kamui was surprised at how deep she reached with her thrusts from this angle. It started off awkward, but she soon found a proper pace to sheath herself balls-deep in.

Her fingers sunk into Sakura's malleable butt-cheeks as Kamui thrusted a bit faster. Her balls slapped against Sakura's engorged clit, the contact creating sweet jolts zipping through them both, resulting in a trembling roll of pleasure. Kamui adjusted her legs and pounded her faster for the contact when Vallite suddenly yelped.

Relying on Kamui to hold her hips, Sakura shifted her hands away and possessively pawed at the swordswoman's ass, kneading and spreading them. It was a strange feeling to have someone do that to her, but Kamui couldn't complain; she knew she had a pretty fine ass herself.

"I've always wanted to do this," the High Priestess softly admitted. She let go with one hand—

Kamui, startled, cried out ad pain stung her rear-end with a sweet hint of pleasure to her pleasure as Sakura swatted her and watched milky-pale swells ripple. She struck her again, open palm, and Kamui swore she'd leave an imprint.

Her pacing quickened. Pleasure spiked from the peach-haired girl's bold spanking and the slapping of balls against clitoris, but soon Sakura patted her rump rapidly.

"K-Kamui! Slow down!"

"Huh? What the matter?" She asked and ceased completely.

"My back hurts." It was said so sheepishly as the girl giggled. "The book said it wasn't for beginners…I need to lie down a bit."

"Oh!" Kamui hurriedly, but gingerly, detangled herself from the girl and eased her down. "R-Right, yes. I should've known. Are you alright?"

The sultry tone made her weak in the knees. "I'm fine, Kamui. Because you're about to make me feel better, right?" She rolled over to her belly and got up on her hands and knees, facing away from the Vallite as she glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her ass invitingly. "I know you're familiar with this position...or should I perhaps say `excel in it´?"

The draconic Kamui licked her chops and hurried over to her mate, draping her body over Sakura's and immediately roamed the girl's smaller frame, roaming over dips and folds as she ardently pushed and prodded Sakura's sex. Its tip pressed against the High Priestess' slick pussy and the girl mewled with a shudder as it slipped and its length ran up over her lower lips. Kamui's crimson, feral eyes took in the sight of pale skin and her nose caught the whiff of Sakura's sweet secretion.

Deft hands settled over the priestess' hip and buttock as the Vallite took a hot minute to adjust herself against dripping lower lips and, once her shaft was properly lined up, slid it all inside in a single pulse-pounding thrust down to the girth-y base, her balls slapping against Sakura's clit as a result.

Sakura let out a long, shrill cry. Her body went taut as a bowstring and inner muscles clenched around the Vallite's lengthy cock as she quivered from her sudden orgasm. _"K-Kaamuii!"_

A low purr rumbled in her throat as she savoured the sensation of once again filling up the priestess' tight feminine channel before she started moving; while Kamui began with gentle thrusts she quickly worked up a faster pace, each thrust making Sakura tighter despite the slick friction. Her hips were bordering on blurring, the continuous rapid slapping of smooth testicles against an engorged bundle of nerves adding to the current of electric ecstasy that jumped from synapse to synapse with gathering speed.

Kamui let out a deep guttural sound. Her heavy-lidded eyes, black with lust, remained focused on the junction of their sexes and Sakura's jiggling, heart-shaped, plump ass. Her mouth watered. She ran her tongue across her teeth and the pair of small, protruding fangs. The pumping blood echoed in her pointy ears as her heart raced and hips hammered away to the noise of skin slapping against skin, and the pairs quick, short breaths. What spurred Kamui on was the fact that this was Sakura – quiet, timid, innocent Sakura – who was also a High Priestess, the symbol of Purity and all that was Holy.

And yet here she was, having tempted and seduced the Queen of Valla and was moaning and panting like a dog in heat, taking the full length of the Vallite's shaft and even bucking her hips back at her. She begged her to cum – begged Kamui to take her with feral vigour and view her as the woman she was; _Kamui's_ woman.

The swordswoman sharply exhaled and slammed her hips faster into wet heat as hot white pleasure coiled over her cock, threatening to burst at the seams the more she plunged deep into the peach-haired girl's pussy; Sakura let out a short-lived, strangled shout, trembling in place and tightening around Kamui and spilling sweet juices over her groin.

Kamui's hands itched; she caressed and groped hips and buttocks, danced over the small of Sakura's back and rocking body, but they always return to her juicy butt. She remembered what the bold priestess had done not long ago and she smirked, raising a hand and brought it down, swift and sharp, across Sakura's derriere.

"_AHH!"_

Velvety inner walls clenched up like a vice for a moment and Kamui slapped her again, her other hand fondling the other curve of Sakura's ass before switching it up. She didn't stop or slow down her animalistic pumping as she slapped the priestess' ass every now and then, leaving reddened imprints upon milky-pale skin. When she wasn't administrating pleasure-pain she tenderly drew small circles across the rosy-red skin and squeezed the malleable cheeks as she fucked Sakura senseless and impatiently quick.

The priestess came again with a shout and cried out Kamui's name in salacious reverence and was swiftly brought into another as she peered back at her with a smouldering gaze.

"_More, Kamui! I can take it! I can take it better than Hinoka!"_ A string of moans and unintelligible spouting left her mouth as eyes rolled back into their sockets for a moment. "Ngh! Mmm! F-Fuck me faster, Kamui!"

It was difficult to believe this was the same Sakura who used to be so meek. Or had she always hidden this side of her?

Kamui heeded her mate's demands and leaned over the priestess' body like the beast she was, still feeling up said girl's ass. Pleasure coiled below and over her throbbing shaft. Every muscle in her body screamed and went rigid as sweet friction uncontrollably threatened her will-power to come undone.

Sakura let out a loud moan and exclamations and Kamui let out a low bellow as she quickened her pace to unbelievable degree for a moment as she drove herself the last stretch to orgasm with alacritous thrusts, eyes snapped wide open and narrowed into dragon-like slits.

"**Sakura…Sakura…"** Was that deep voice really her own?

The pressure burst. Pleasure erupted like a spout of blue flames; climax came like the stormy waves crashing against the cliff sides as Kamui ejaculated with strong, copious ropes, but she didn't slow down her insane rutting and kept riding her high for as long as she could muster even if she had to will a second orgasm. Unlike with Camilla and Hinoka there was no desire to pull out and erotically cum on their lovely asses; with Sakura, the little minx who had driven Kamui to a new state of lust, she would cum inside over and over as she kept pumping her cock with strong, swift thrusts. She would milk herself with Sakura's pussy, bring the priestess to climax in the process, and drain herself inside until she couldn't muster a single spurt or until her body finally gave in to fatigue.

After what seemed like a small eternity Kamui finally slowed down. Her eyes rolled into their sockets as white hot ecstasy faded into a multi-coloured haze. Sakura was a mumbling, quivering mess beneath her as they both collapsed in a pile of limbs and sweaty bodies.

The afterglow was like the gentle breeze that washed over them and stole away the heat that had burnt time away, leaving them to cuddle up on the blanket, satisfied and gradually coming back to their senses with deep gratification.

Sakura intertwined their fingers and brought Kamui's hand to her lips, the soft touch lingering for a moment longer before the girl drifted off in bliss.

* * *

Two days passed since then. Kamui had taken advantage of the indefinite prolonged stay to further bond with her two fiancés (as well as spending some time with her brothers) and she had begun to surmise what a married life would be like as a result.

Sakura had surprised her with breakfast in bed for them to share, followed shortly after with cuddles. After which they had decided to surprise Hinoka with breakfast in bed as well as the cycle repeated with snuggles.

The three of them left for the town and visited a tea shop on Sakura's request, chatting about topics such as Oboro's new clothes. Hinoka took them to one of her secret spots for a bit of relaxation as they idly talked about Valla; their new home once they were married. Kamui went on to explain in great detail and with greater enthusiasm about how far the nascent kingdom had come and how much they would love it there with the promise that they would visit their brothers in Hoshido every now and then. The gossip of both Ryouma and Takumi seeing girls came up as they each guessed who the lady-friends could possibly be.

For Takumi it had to be Oboro who was head-over-heels in love with him, with Sakura suggesting that perhaps Mozume had managed to win his heart. Regarding their brother and Hoshido's king, it was widely agreed that Ryouma was either courting Rinkah to further unite the Flame Tribe with the kingdom or his lady-retainer Kagerou, with the priestess once again splitting off with the fact that her own retainer, Kazahana, had been seen eyeing their oldest brother.

Her soon-to-be wives inquired about Aqua as well to which Kamui replied that their step-sibling was doing well; that the azure-haired woman had been too busy to come with them, but wished them all the best and hoped to see them soon.

_Honestly_, the Vallite thought. Where would she be without Aqua at her side?

_`I better make it up to her when I return home, to thank her for everything she has done for me.´_

The Pegasus flight over the kingdom had been as wonderful as ever. Evening eventually came and the three of them decided to visit the royal bathhouse before dinner.

Lost in thoughts and steam, Kamui kept to herself in the warm waters while her fiancée's discussed what would happen with their retainers once they were married, if they would come with to Valla or not. She let her mind wander and thought back to a time when she wasn't even thinking about marriage – about family. She had always thought herself lucky to have such an extensive family, what with eight siblings and a cousin…but to have her very own? To have children and even grandchildren?

Her heart warmed. In due time, she would be married to the people who mattered the most to her. Not as step-siblings, but as wives. Partners.

She could not wait.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 4_

_Adult Games_

_(1)based on fan art of a "Queen of Valla" concept:_

_ twit te r artpikuuhnah /status / 12848137 19567044614_

Weeks later back in Valla, Kamui and Aqua were preparing for the wedding; a date hadn't been set in stone, but they figured a month from now was a fairly safe bet. A composer had already been chosen and was working on the music and a menu was being created as of now.

Their clothes – a ceremonial men's robe for Kamui and bridal dresses for her wives – had already been finished, courtesy of Oboro, and being kept separately so that the brides and groom wouldn't see them until the big day.

And yet there was still so much more to be done!

Kamui was pouring over parchments and unsent invitations, letters from ministers and council members, and a slew of plans for the wedding ceremony with a migraine throbbing at her temples when a hand tenderly patted her shoulder.

Aqua's soothing voice immediately calmed the fencer down. "How are you feeling, cousin? You're jittery."

"…I am aren't I? I'm equally excited as I am nervous," she replied. "It's difficult to grasp that I'm getting married soon enough; it's no longer a topic for the future."

Her cousin placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed tenderly. "It's natural to feel that way; I would be worried if you didn't. Just remember that I'm here to help you every step of the way."

"I know." Kamui grasped Aqua's hand. "And I cannot thank you enough for that. I feel a life-time isn't enough to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"While I would never demand anything of you in return I'm sure you'll find a way to repay my kindness," she said and giggled. Her gaze wandered for a moment, somber, before she met Kamui's eyes. "The royal dress(1) looks good on you, Kamui. It's lovely."

The dress took inspiration from Aqua's in colours and style, but more monarchical and resplendent with gold seam along the dress and the transparent cape that trailed behind Kamui. Her dragonstone hung from her neck-piece just above her breasts and an ornate circlet crowned her head above a white veil. It was as of now the official royal garb of the Queen of Valla, wearing the country's colours, the opposite of Kamuis new Vallite version of her usual battle-favoured attire similar to the Nohr and Hoshido outfits.

"T-Thank you! I have to admit I'm not quite used to it yet, but I will in due time."

"In due time," Aqua softly repeated. "You certainly look the part of a queen, Kamui, and the colours are beautiful. We match rather well if you don't mind me say so."

Standing next to each other hand-in-hand, Kamui couldn't disagree.

"Yes…We do, don't we?"

"Mmhm." The songstress eyed her over with a smile as she gingerly traced her fingers over Kamui's arm. "Are you feeling nervous? Do you want me to have Felicia brew you some tea?"

"No, I'm fine. I doubt tea is going to help me calm down anyhow. I'm looking forward to this, Aqua, but I'm just as much dreading it."

Several nights of sleeplessness were testaments to that.

"You'll be fine, cousin. Once you've exchanged your vows and made it official all you have to worry about is whom to dance with, eat, and mingle." She quirked an eyebrow. "Have you written your vows yet?"

"Most of it," Kamui admitted. It hadn't been an easy task. "I find it difficult to put my feelings into words and I'm uncertain if I should have separate vows for my brides or not."

Aqua giggled softly, the sound always endearing and a source of comfort for the Vallite Queen. "The words will come to you eventually. Just be sincere and it will work out." The azure-haired girl straightened. "This reminds me, Elise is coming to visit today is she not?"

Elise – Nohr's youngest princess with an attitude and a smile that could light up the darkness itself. Much like with the others it had been years since they last saw each other and only periodically exchanged letters. The last thing Kamui could remember was how happy Elise had been telling her about her magical studies. What would the blonde even look like now, being older and of age?

"Yes, she is," she replied, her heart skipping a happy beat. "I figured it was about time. The ordeal with Sakura costed me some time and Elise has apparently been busy of late, so it was difficult to find the time."

"You have time though, Kamui," Aqua commented gently. "There is no need to rush. Most of the preparations are done and we can always postpone the wedding ceremony by another month if we need to for some reason."

"That's a bit much don't you think? There's only Elise left and I'm certain that things will go far better than with Sakura. It's not like I have others lining up."

"Hm…"

A series of sharp knocks demanded their attentions as a certain pink-haired maid entered the room upon clearance. "Y-Your Majesty, princess Elise of Nohr has arrived."

"I'll be there immediately. Thank you, Felicia."

"Y-You're welcome, Milady Kamui…" She smiled shyly and curtsied before promptly leaving, her gaze firmly on the fencer until she was out of the room.

Kamui turned towards Aqua and smiled before heading out the room with a slight spring in her step.

* * *

"_Sisters!"_ They heard a voice call them and sure enough, down the entryway were no other than their esteemed guest waving at them.

As the blonde approached with Vallite guards and one of her retainers in tow, Kamui was taken aback as she saw the little girl she had grown up with; she was older now and taller, her hair was the same and she hadn't even changed up her wardrobe much over the years. Her voice was more mature, befitting her age, and she carried herself differently. The blonde seemingly hadn't changed, but something still felt different about her.

"Elise." Aqua was the first to hug the blonde who, while still the shortest out of everyone, reached a lot higher. "It's good to see you again, sister."

She smiled at her. "Likewise, Aqua! It's been too long and we have a lot of catching up to do." Elise turned towards the fencer, her smile brightening. "Oh, Kamui! It's so good to see you! And wow, look at that dress!"

Kamui chuckled bashfully. "Thank you. It's great to see you too, Elise," Kamui replied and embraced the blonde. It felt good. She smelled nice, too, like flowers. "How are things with you?"

"I'm well, thank you!" She stepped back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kamui eyed her and it was then she realized what was different; Elise had simply grown up. Short though she still was, she was more mature now and carried a distinctive air to her which was a sharp contrast to her past self, although there was a playfulness hidden just beneath the surface of mauve eyes that didn't go unnoticed. She still looked so cute wearing her usual troubadour garments, even though she was older now.

The years had gone by too quickly and her neglect in favour of restoring Valla had played major factors, but the difference between past Elise and present was like night and day.

"And how are things with you, sis? I know you've been terribly busy over the years, but letters only tell me so much of what's going on in your life."

"Oh, uhm…! It's been, ah, hectic, I suppose." Heat bloomed over Kamui's face and crept over her cheeks. "I have a lot of affairs to tend to even now, what with the military, the people, the wedding—"

"I heard you visited Hoshido recently, too! How's Sakura?" Elise asked and cocked her head sideways inquiringly.

"Heh. She's doing fine; she's the High Priestess now, wouldn't you know it."

Elise beamed at that newfound knowledge. "Oh my, is that right? I'm so glad to hear that her training bore fruit! I've been neglectful myself when it comes to letters I'm afraid." Her expression grew somber for a moment before she just as quickly perked up. "I'm sure I'll meet up with her sooner or later! For now I just want to reconnect with you two!"

"Of course," Aqua replied. "How about we have some tea to begin with?"

"A sound idea, Aqua!" Elise exclaimed. She then turned to face her retainer. "Elfie, you're dismissed for now. Why don't you rest up for a little while?"

The tall, white-haired knight blinked. "Are you certain you don't need me around, Lady Elise?"

Elise giggled. "I've got Kamui and Aqua and I know magic; I'll be fine. You've been guarding me the whole trip from Nohr, so take this time to recuperate."

Elfie nodded firmly. "As you wish, Lady Elise."

"Well then," Kamui began. "How about we make a stop for the tea-room?"

**x.x**

The tea-room had at first meant to be a study-turned-sitting-room with a view over the western garden; a few acres of hedges in a maze-like setup with a small stone-tiled plaza in the middle where a fountain could be found. While the view hadn't changed, the room – now mostly walled in by glass – had become the perfect spot for tea and all-purpose social gatherings.

Elise had taken the seat next to Aqua and opposite of Kamui, back straight and proper as they awaited Felicia with a small wooden cart carrying cups, saucers, and a wide array of teas;

"We've got Nohrian Blend, Nohrian Black Tea, Hoshido Green, Oolong, and Red Tea, as well as Vallite Fruit Blend, Black Tea, and White Tea," Felicia explained.

"Oooh!" Elise eyed each sort with a smile on her face. "I'll have the fruit blend, please, and thank you, Felicia."

"Certainly," the maid replied and began to prepare, courtesy of Jacob, with the pot of boiled water. "And the usual for you, Your Majesty, Lady Aqua?"

"Yes, please," Kamui acknowledged. Aqua nodded and before long the three of them had been served with aroma-rich tea (with minor mishaps stemming from Felicia's clumsy habit.)

Elise hummed with delight as the cup reached her lips. "Mmm…This is excellently brewed. We don't have this kind of tea back home."

"You can thank Aqua for helping local businesses and farmers," Kamui explained and kindly gestured towards the songstress.

Elise grinned playfully and giggled. "Thank you!"

"So then, Elise," Kamui continued. She paused and brought her tea-cup to her lips for quiet sip. "I don't know where to start, so, uh…how has violin practice been going?"

"I don't practice anymore; I've mastered it as early as just a few months back as a matter of fact." The blonde smiled with pride at her statement. "Which is good; it has allowed me more time for my magical practices amongst other subjects. Leo has been tutoring me on the side."

"That's wonderful to hear, Elise!" Aqua commented.

"Thank you. I'm rather proud of how long I've come."

Kamui chuckled. "As you should be; Leo told me back then that you have the potential to rise as a magistrate, or a teacher at the magic academy."

"Aw. I wish he would tell me that to my face instead of trying to act aloof and cool." She giggled and took another sip of her tea. "I don't suppose big sis told you that I've taken advanced courses in domesticity when she was here?"

She neatly arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look of surprise with Aqua. "Domesticity courses?"

"Mhm. I've learned to sew with big sis helping me on the side and I've been learning how to cook and bake," Elise continued with a pleased look on her face. "I know how to cook and prep a wide array of meals, but baking sweets is my forte. And it goes without saying that I clean up after myself. Big sis Camilla says I'm a wife in the making."

Kamui's heart skipped a single beat and for a moment she was certain the blonde princess had been eyeing her specifically with her comment, but opted not to mention it. Although it did beg the question of whether or not Camilla had talked to Elise about what had transpired.

A distinct possibility she supposed.

A similar thought must've run through Aqua's mind given the look she shot her way before engaging, "A wife…That sounds lovely, Elise. You will make that special someone jubilant one day."

The Nohrian princess' lips curved further upwards. "That's my intention."

**x.x.x**

The board games had been brought out and Kamui found herself both impressed and terrified in equal measures; Elise proved to be a brilliant strategist when it came to chess which spoke volumes of her maturity and intellectual prowess. Leo had always been the `smart one´ to put it simply, but then again he had tutored her over the years. It had been a draw between them up until their third round—

"Knight takes Queen~" Elise singsong with a lopsided smile and reflecting her known playfulness as she knocked the Vallite's piece over for emphasis.

"I yield." Kamui held up her hands and shook her head. "Gods…Leo sure taught you a lot, didn't he? I remember when he helped me study and I didn't like it one bit."

"It was arduous at first, but," the blonde admitted. "It paid off in the end. If anything I'm lucky to have a brother like him helping me like he does. I've been doing my best to become a worthy wife and an accomplished woman so I've welcomed any and all help."

"You've certainly come far since last I saw you," Kamui admitted. The smile she earned was too precious and infectious. She began clearing the table of the chess board. "May I ask you why you're working so hard to become a wife though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elise asked as she cocked her head to the side puzzlingly. "I'm a Nohrian princess; I'm expected to marry sooner or later. It's only a matter of time before big brother Xander has me betrothed to a duke or lord in the kingdom. I mean I _can_ refuse, but…" Her eyes strayed from Kamui's and then back again, her gaze tender and half-lidded. "Well, it's good to be prepared, no?"

"Haha! I suppose you have a point! I do remember at one point you saying that you're going to, and I quote_, `become the invincible, unstoppable, legendary princess of Nohr!´_" Kamui laughed.

"Don't remind me. Please." Elise pouted and still managed to come off as cute. "I mean, I still believe that, but the way I said it back then makes me cringe. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're certainly not; you have grown a lot over the years, dear Elise. So, another round?"

The blonde flashed a small, cheeky grin. "Well…We could go for another round, but I would like to see more of your kingdom, Kamui!" Elise grandly gestured over at the view they had. "I would love to see what you've dedicated yourself to over all these years!"

Aqua clapped her hands together. "I think that's a fine idea. Kamui, why don't you begin with showing Elise around the city?"

"You're not coming with us, Aqua?"

"I'm afraid I have Royal duties to tend to in the meantime," Aqua replied as she left her seat. She curtsied and bowed her head before gently squeezing Kamui's shoulder in comfort. It lingered a moment longer than needed. "I'll catch up with you two later. Have fun."

Elise pouted. "Aw. I was hoping all three of us could spend time together…"

"She'll be joining us when she can. Poor Aqua has worked really hard to help me over the years…But you'll be staying for a few days after all. There will be time."

The blonde sighed and forced a smile. "I suppose you're right, but for now you and I will have to make up for lost time! Where do you recommend we go first?"

Kamui smiled back at her. "I have a few ideas."

**x.x.x**

The tour around Valla had been simple, given it was largely still under construction, but the Nohrian princess had been impressed nonetheless by its verdant parks that stretched on and the market plaza that had an impressive array of goods from across the world thanks to travelling merchants. Elise had taken the opportunity to buy herself a souvenir and some sweets for when she returned to Nohr.

She had been particularly smitten by the man-made canals with water lilies that ran through a complex around and throughout the city, even coming up with constructive advice regarding improvements, a sanctum for magical studies, and the infirmaries. Elise had a good head on her shoulders and Kamui was further intrigued with how much she had grown mentally.

The talk about a music hall had come up and Elise had enthusiastically insisted that she be allowed to play there on opening night. Throughout the day the pair had ended up being rather close; the Vallite couldn't help but notice the blonde trying to link her arm around Kamui's or merely holding her hand, which she had gladly humoured. There had been glimpses of the playful, juvenile Elise she had known years ago, but the distinctive sophisticated maturation she carried was so noticeable; the way she carried herself, the air around her, her speech-patterns and the blonde's body-language was different.

She was proud of her above all else.

The sky was bathing in crimson and gold when they had toured the city completely.

"I can see why you've been so busy all this time," Elise proclaimed, arm looped with Kamui's. "Not that I doubted you weren't, but I have to admit I've missed you so much…It hurt when you didn't reply to my letters and visits were difficult to arrange as it is."

"I'm truly sorry about that, Elise. I suppose I thought that the harder I worked on Valla, the faster the restoration would be and I could meet up with everyone…"

"It's alright." The young woman tenderly squeezed her arm. "I'm here now, aren't I? So let's make the most of the time. Is there anything else we can visit?"

"Yeah…" Kamui clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue. "There is actually. It's not completely finished yet, but it should be done soon enough."

"Ooh?" Elise drawled, curiosity brimming in her eyes. "What is it? Tell me tell me!"

She chuckled. "You see soon enough."

**x.x.x**

"Whoa…" Elise stepped inside a large room in awe, eyes wide. "You could fit an entire battalion in here!"

Kamui chuckled at the blonde's child-like, if a tad bit exaggerated, amazement. "This is the elaborated game room I had built for my future heirs. I knew that one day I was expected to sire children after all." She sighed and looked away sombrely.

_Those plans just ended up put on hold though._

The game room in question, located in the castle's eastern quarter, was largely complete; it was high in ceiling with a soft-carpeted floor and even small beds. It had a generous loft on its east wing, large enough for ten people and with a gorgeous view of a nearby pond a stone's throw away along with a forested area of untouched nature. The space, while perhaps able to house a small battalion, was meant for the future Royal heirs to have enough room to run around and play as soon as more toys and board-games could be added to the collection, with more stuffed animals and pillows.

One day there would be a whole bundle of little tykes running around in here and fill the room with laughter—

"Well I love it." Elise's calm, sophisticated tone broke the fencer out of her reverie. "I'm sure that whenever you do have children they're going to love it, too!"

"I hope so. I want nothing but the best for them, especially now that I've been pressed to find myself wives…Has Camilla talked to you about this by any chance?"

Mirth shimmered in mauve pools and the blonde strategist calmly strode over, hands behind her back, and coquettishly batted her eyelashes. "Why, Camilla did tell me about your situation with the council. You're expected to get married."

"That about sums it up," Kamui said and giggled. "…And on that note I should perhaps clarify that they expect me to follow Hoshidan and Nohrian traditions—"

"Camilla told me that as well. That you're hoped to marry more than one woman, like my dad did." Elise's gaze bore into her despite her eyelids relaxing. The corners tugged at her lips and she cocked her head slightly to the side. "You're expected to have a small harem to ensure a long line of heirs for Valla's future."

Kamui chuckled. "You're certainly well-informed, Elise."

"A lady always listens and remembers," the younger girl commented and smiled disarmingly at Kamui who just realized how much closer the blonde had gotten. Her eyes peered up at her expectantly and the fencer who suddenly felt a bit warm around her face smiled as she now understood what was going on. She knew that heated look. "There's something you wish to ask me, right?"

"I…" she began, slightly taken aback. Camilla must've told her _everything._ "Yes, there is. I had hoped to at least set up the mood, but…" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Elise. I care about you more than as my step-sister and over time I have come to realize that my feelings for you are that of Love. I love you all equally and I can't imagine a life without you and…I know that might sound strange seeing how poorly I've been in contact with you—"

"Please don't fret about that, Kamui. I understand your plights," Elise interrupted firmly. "Please continue or else I will ask _you_ to marry _me_. Actually, no, you had your chance." She snickered playfully, a toothy grin curving her lips.

"What do you—?"

She delicately lifted the hem of her outfit an inch and curtsied as she bowed her head slightly, eyes firmly trained on the Vallite as mauve eyes lit up and widened. The blonde shifted from one foot to the other. Her expression greatly softened into a smile that put any and every other Kamui had seen to shame. Her cheeks were flushed a gentle rosy-red as she cleared her throat and continued,

"I love you, Kamui; I have for a long time and nothing would make me happier than to be by your side as your wife. What I want to say, Kamui, is that…No. What I want to _ask_ you is, if you would want to make me a happy woman by accepting my proposal by taking each other's hands in marriage; I promise I will love and cherish you unconditionally, and do everything in my power to make you happy until my time has come. You'll want for nothing."

Heat crept over the ash-haired woman's face and over her cheeks. She smiled bashfully, eyes straying as she fanned herself. "I…I was just about to, you know…"

"Teehee! Beat you to it~" the blonde sang and playfully stuck out her tongue. She winked, her countenance becoming gentle as the playfulness faded. "So…what do you say?"

Kamui chuckled, still blushing. "Yes," she replied softly at first. "Yes, Elise, I love you too; of course I accept your proposal and I swear that I will become a wife worthy of you, to love and cherish you just as unconditionally, and make our days as happy as can be. You'll want for nothing." She shook her head and stifled a chuckle. "I wish I had a ring ready, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait."

"I don't need a ring to know you're being sincere. However…" She stepped closer and winked at her. "Camilla told me that you have other ways to seal the deal."

Kamui arched an eyebrow. "Ah, did she now?"

"Mhm. She told me all about the `adult games´ you two played…" A hand tenderly played with ashen tresses as mauve pools stared into crimson ones with a disarming smoulder. Elise voice came out in a mature, husky utterance that sent shivers down Kamui's spine. "Care to show me how to play them?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as Kamui fought the heat over her face. Elise was drawing attention to her humble cleavage and her wetted lips and the Vallite feared her heart would leap out of her throat. Camilla had no doubt been thorough and explained to Elise in great detail what they had been up to. "`Adult games´ huh? Let's, ah, take it to the bedroom then…"

"_Why wait?"_ Eyelids lowered and her gaze became sultry as she took Kamui's hand and guided it to her chest; feeling a soft mound through the fabric, the Vallite immediately squeezed softly and the blonde let out a sound that had blood rushing like rolling thunder.

"We…we should…"

"_Are. You. Sure?"_ Elise then uttered and helped the fencer squeeze her breast above her racing heart. She took Kamui's other hand in her own and guided it around and underneath her hiked up troubadour dress to a full curve of panties-clad ass. _"Do you still wish to wait until we're at your bedroom?"_

Kamui's inner dragon stirred. They were alone in a remote part of the castle. The beds were too small, but there were pillows and blankets available. There was no way either of them would be able to make it there with this increasing sexual tense growing thicker in the air and with the way Elise was looking at her with that heated stare that could put Camilla's to shame.

Patience was suddenly a virtue neither of them possessed.

Elise had changed in a lot of ways, but her forwardness had not; she looped her arms around Kamui's neck and pulled her close, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss that the fencer had not expected from the younger girl. She melted into it, hands still cupping top and bottom, and Kamui's underwear – covered only by the dress' azure front – was getting too tight for her liking.

Their kiss deepened as Elise forced her tongue past Kamui's as she explored the ash-haired woman's oral cavern with relish; a stark contrast to how she had behaved earlier – how she had behaved as a kid last Kamui had seen her.

Hands began to roam over clothes through a haze of raw wanton in search of bare skin. As she fumbled to undo Elise' garb the blonde was two steps ahead of her; the belt and straps came loose as the troubadour outfit slipped off her and pink bows floated down to the floor. Beneath she wore a simple black linen undershirt that Kamui quickly bunched up to reveal a coal-black brassier that cupped modest breasts with pink trims and a small pink bow in the middle. Her racy, lace-G-string panties matched in colours and aesthetic, and beneath the blonde's sturdier legwear (having taken off her shoes beforehand) was a pair of simple black linen stockings with the same pinkish trims.

To think Elise had grown up to wear this type of underwear…

The Nohrian worked fast with deft fingers as the sash of Kamui's dress was unfastened and opened the elegant garb up for the hungry blonde's ministrations as she mapped out the waistline of her pristine-white underwear, her toe-less stockings, and the front of her bra. She reached around the Vallite's back and unstrapped her bra, revealing milky-pale swells.

"Mm…Elise…" Kamui purred into the kiss as she stepped back and let the blonde help her take off the undershirt and took a moment to appreciate the Nohrian state of undress as her desire grew stronger.

Elise truly had grown.

The younger woman cupped Kamui's breasts before stealing a kiss by standing tip-toed. Slender fingers brushes over pebbly areolas and roll pert, pink nipples between them her digits, playing with them relentlessly. Kamui shuddered against the touch with a draconic hiss as she struggled to free the Nohrian's bust, hoping to repay the attention she received. Her tongue met Elise's in a passionate dance as she pulled the blonde flush up against her and the black brassier came undone, joining the small pile of clothes on the floor.

Stepping back a bit, Kamui peered down at Elise's humble breasts – the pale mounds fit in the palm of her hand, capped with rosy-pink nipples that stood sweetly at attention – and licked her lips. Her gaze strayed and flickered downwards to the rest of her body, then back up at flaxen hair.

"Excuse me a moment, Elise…" She reached over at the hair clasps at the base of the Nohrian's pigtails, gently prying them undone before continuing with the ribbons at the top-

Elise giggled and stood still as her hair was freed, cascading like gold-spun water with lilac streaks amidst the flaxen tresses. She remembered that Elise had dyed certain parts of her hair to match Camilla's in the past and then kept it that way. The Vallite gingerly ran her fingers through the locks and properly let the hair out and down, reaching the blonde's lower back.

Kamui softly breathed out. "You look…absolutely beautiful…"

"Thank you…So do you." Elise was blushing, but her eyes still burned with wanton. She eased Kamui's dress off her, allowing it to slide down her frame and left her in underwear, arm-and-legwear, and her veil and crown.

She tenderly clasped a hand in Kamui's and guided it to the waistline of her panties. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but only a soft gasp came out. Her hands moved over to the Vallite and explored toned warrior-built physique.

There was something sacrilegious about being undressed like this in the playroom for future heirs.

Exchanging longing looks, Kamui reached a hand around Elise's head and pulled her back in for another kiss. She moaned softly into the kiss and tugged at the magic-wielder's panties ever so slowly while Elise slipped a hand underneath the Vallite's to cop a feel at her toned butt.

Their passion fanned into roaring flames, their feet carried them across the room until they fell into a pile of pillows with the blonde underneath the Vallite. The crown and veil fell to the floor in their stumble and Elise fisted ashen hair, kissing the older woman roughly. Kamui lorded over her, hands roaming over hot skin as she mapped out dips and folds.

She found the waistline of Elise's panties again and tugged at the fabric. She moved and the blonde lifted her haunches enough to ease her ministrations, and raised her legs skyward. Kamui pulled the underwear off and took a second to eye them in awe of the Nohrian's mature boldness before shifting her attentions back to the princess—

The blonde, with exceptions of her legwear, was a bare as the day she was born. Her hair was a golden curtain with lilac streaks creating a messy-yet-beautiful pattern. While still short compared to the others, Elise was taller and her breasts bigger and shapely; her legs were more slim and womanly, and her body had grown from the short, childish frame to a budding young woman stepping into maturity. It would seem that she would have to accept that she wouldn't ever grow as tall as Camilla. Her bust was pushed outward with a bit of effort from the younger woman. Elise's legs were splayed and drew attention of crimson eyes to the small triangle of glistening flaxen curls above a small, but engorged bundle of nerves that begged to be suckled and licked and her labia lips, similar to Camilla's, were a bit meaty and pristine though less so by comparison.

She caught the whiff of her scent and instinctively crawled down towards the blonde's sweet honeypot—

A hand tapped her cheek and made the Vallite meet mauve pools. "Could you lie down for me, Kamui?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She nodded and lied down on the floor with the blonde immediately moved over, her legs parallel on either side of Kamui's head, giving the fencer a clear, close look at her wet, quivering womanhood which was flushed red with arousal.

"_There we go…"_

She sat down properly as Kamui eagerly stuck out her tongue and lapped a hot path along Elise's slit, collecting tangy wetness with relish. Her hands settled on soft thighs and wandered to the curves of the Nohrian's buttocks which were presented to her as the blonde leaned forward.

Elise's hands roamed over Kamui's pelvis as a hot breath washed over her erect dick. Realizing what the younger woman had in mind she planted her feet flat against the floor and lifted her haunches until she accidentally poked against soft lips.

"Tee hee! She said you would be eager…"

Said lips wrapped around the tip of her cock and sucked in. Elise's tongue gave it a swirl before puckering her lips for a smooch, then bobbing her head over the first few inches.

"Big sis taught me a lot of things…how you like it when I do **this **for example—"

The tip of Elise's tongue teased her urethra for a bit before she resumed bobbing her head up and down only to then repeat the process.

Kamui shuddered. Elise knew what she was doing – thanks to Camilla no doubt – and she was so wet; her warm arousal was neither bitter nor sweet, but tangy and slightly addictive. Kamui kneaded the Nohrian's pale, heart-shaped globes as she continued her ministrations, lavishing the pretty pink sex with her tongue as she collected Elise's secretion. She gently tugged at her meaty lips. The younger woman was shaking above her the more she ate her out until she flicked her tongue down at Elise's clit—

"_Mmph!"_

She was rewarded with more juices to lick up while the blonde squirmed above her. Elise suckled the mushroom-head before sucking the first few inches thoroughly.

The younger woman suddenly got off her with shaky legs and crawled around to Kamui's inguina altogether as she began to lick the underside of the fencer's manhood. From the tip she worked her way down to the healthy globes, showering them with small kisses and a tongue-bath.

Camilla _definitely _had to have taught her that. Kamui's cock twitched from the hands-free stimulation, but Elise seemed determined to make sure she didn't ejaculate during foreplay.

"Turn over for me, Kamui…"

Suspecting what the girl had in mind, she did as asked and turned over on her stomach, her rear up in the air, and Elise was immediately spreading pink lower lips as ate her out with ravish.

Kamui's toes curled, legs kicking up. She would never get used to this kind of attention and it made her all the more sensitive when someone lapped up her excitement like this—

A skilful swipe of her tongue had the Vallite quivering as she clutched at the pillows. It didn't take much to make her reach orgasm like this, but at least Elise wasn't handling both her sexes at once…unlike some others she could name.

Elise lapped along her slit and suckled on her clit every now and then, clearly enjoying herself with the way she hummed a happy tune while Kamui was quickly reduced to a mess. After what felt like an eternity of intense frissons the blonde ceased, steeping back while gently patting Kamui's rump.

"I daresay we are just about done with the foreplay, wouldn't you say?"

The fencer glanced up at the younger woman who stepped past her to lie down on the pile of pillows, legs spread and arms outstretch welcomingly.

"C´mere, Kamui…"

The affection in her voice was almost heart-rending.

Kamui forced herself up and over to the blonde, pressing her lips to Elise's as she positioned herself.

"Are you ready?" There was no real reason to ask, but the words left her mouth anyway.

"Yes."

Kamui nodded and guided her cock towards Elise's sex. She slipped inside as slowly and tenderly as she could, expecting resistance from Elise's sign of purity. When she prodded the thin veil the blonde sharply inhaled, her mauve eyes locking with Kamui's crimson pools as she nodded.

One push, one ounce of strength, and Kamui pierced her hymen in a single pulse-pounding moment.

"_AAHH!"_

The pang of guilt made way for a rush of panic.

"E-Elise?! Are you alright—?!"

Arms looped around her neck as the Nohrian pulled the fencer to her lips, stifling the younger woman's cries as she slowly moved against Kamui, wordlessly urging her to continue.

Their lips sealed as Kamui pushed and penetrated warm depths, sliding inside with ease and began a steady rhythm for her hips. They danced a wild dance with their tongues, trying to explore each other's mouths for oral dominance, and the blonde proved to be surprisingly adept.

Elise buried her hands in ruffled ashen hair, her attentions trained on their kisses amidst their coitus. Soft gasps and coos escaped her in-between her reciprocations as she rocked with the Vallite's thrusts, bucking and arching beneath her and hugging Kamui closer. Their bodies pressed up against one another, nipples brushing against warm skin, and their hearts' accelerated beats drumming against each other beneath their breasts.

"_Kamui…"_ Elise's needy voice came out in a husky breath and had the Vallite shuddering from the sound. Her legs locked behind the fencer's lower back as she combed fingers through long tresses, rocking with the dragon-woman's sturdy thrusts as Kamui's shaft reached deeper into velvety heat. "Kamui…More…It feels so good…!"

"Yesss…" Kamui drawled in a draconic purr. She rolled her hips and began to pump harder in exchange for a slower pace. "You feel incredible, Elise."

Pleasure began raking at their senses; the skin-contact sent small jolts through them both like a torrent and heat brimmed at the junction of their sexes. The slick warmth that gathered threatened to stain the pillow underneath and the obscene noises of Kamui's turgid shaft entering and exiting Elise's quivering pussy filling the spacious room.

The muscles in Kamui's body screamed at her to go faster; the dragon-side of her wanted to be rougher, but the human-side of her wanted to take it slow at first as she peppered kisses along Elise's cheeks and over her lips. The younger woman's hands caressed her sculpted back and rakes thin scarlet lines upon her fair skin the more the Vallite thrusted, cooing and gasping when her mouth wasn't busying with the fencer's.

"_I've wanted this for so long…"_

Kamui's heart throbbed from those words.

"Me too…! To be together with all of you…my precious people…I've…!"

She thrusted faster. Draconic strength fuelled her movements as she slammed the last few inches inside each time.

In their wild throes, their passion akin to wildfire, they rolled around the pile of pillows. Their hands roamed unrestrained, kneading expanses of sweaty skin while their lips sealed in searing kisses. Elise found herself beneath the Vallite again, but the latter straightened as the blonde lay down sideways; Kamui was on her knees, hands firmly on the Nohrian's hip and buttock as she re-entered slick heat with vigour. Elise's rear, Kamui was pleased to confirm, was fairly heart-shaped like Camilla's though not as pronounced, but was just as visually appealing from what she could see from this angle.

She purred in satisfaction as she thrusted with a lot more ease. Her eyes narrowed as she licked her chops watching Elise's derriere jiggling as a result and the way the blonde's face twisted in building ecstasy. Her flaxen hair was untamed and her mauve pools burning wantonly in Kamui's direction as she bit down on her bottom-lip.

Pleasure burned sweetly over Kamui's shaft, white-hot ecstasy knotting and wounding tighter in her loins. Elise was sporadically clamping down on her in a vice-grip and shuddered with a long-winded string of coos and mewls from the bliss. The more the Vallite hammered deep into certain spots Elise clenched up tighter and her eyelids fluttered as eyeballs rolled backwards.

She pounded ever quicker, the sweet friction creating frissons that licked at her bones and coiled over her spine and limbs. She had to bite down with sharp teeth on the inside of her cheeks to distract her from ejaculating so soon.

The Nohrian let out a throaty gasp, followed by a moan, and trembled. "O-Ooohh! Kamui! Please don't stop! Give me everything you gave to Camilla! Make me a true woman!"

Kamui firmly nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment with the way her throat rumbled with a beastly growl. Elise quivered and inner walls clenched up around the Vallite's cock again. She felt good; Kamui wanted her to feel good – she wanted them to feel good together.

She pulled the Nohrian up and flopped back down onto her back, leaving the blonde on top. Elise claimed her lips in an instant, forcing her tongue past the Vallite's to coil and explore her mouth.

Pulling away, the blonde straightened and peered down at her with a lopsided smirk. "Mm…Camilla told me about this, too. Let me just…"

Elise spun in her seat, lifting one long leg over Kamui's as she nestled them between the Vallite's. She arched back and braced with her palms flat and firmly in parallel of Kamui's sides.

"Now then…"

A husky giggle left her mouth as she began to bounce and grind over Kamui's length. The Vallite threw her head back as far as she could with a satisfied groan as Elise began to ride her with that slick friction, taking her down to the base with little effort. She flung one leg over the other in a dainty pose as she kept going. Her heart-shaped, luscious butt jiggled and drew Kamui's attention and spurred her lust into a raging fire.

Eager, the fencer began to meet Elise's movements with her own, thrusting up into the blonde's feminine channel.

"_Ah! Oh, Kamuiii! Oh! Ooh!"_

She pumped her hips quicker as the knot of pleasure wound even tighter to almost painful levels. Her shaft throbbed and thrashed, the desire to cum growing stronger as Kamui fought against it for the sake of milking out as much pleasure as she could from this position. It didn't help that her testicles kept slapping against Elise' clitoris with each thrust and added to the bliss. The rapid millisecond-long contacts feeling so damn good. With the way the Nohrian's inner muscles hugged her length each time was pretty telling that the younger woman enjoyed it just as much if not more, spurring Kamui on as she focused entirely on her hips.

Unable to simply lie there, Kamui grabbed hold of Elise and pushed them both forward; the Nohrian landed on the floor on all fours, her hair flung wildly over her shoulders, as Kamui lorded over her from behind and began to thrust like a dog.

"_Oh my! Kamui! Ngh! Ah! AAH!"_

The Vallite let out a blissful sigh. She needed to move properly and her muscles, however taut, thanked her as she moved her hips frantically. She drove herself into frenzy, pummelling her lengthy cock deep into silky-smooth heat while she gripped and kneaded lovely hips. Watching Elise' rear jiggling so tantalizingly from her rutting excited her further as the urge to ejaculate – the ball of white-hot pleasure about ready to come undone – grew stronger.

Pleasure assaulted their senses. The sweet burn jumped from synapse to synapse.

Their bodies were covered in sheen of sweat; the wanton haze they were engulfed in had robbed them of the sense of time as the pair kept rutting. Kamui's hips practically moved on their own volition by now like she was just along for the ride. Pleasure built continuously, straining down below as she tried to keep it in check, refusing to relinquish this ecstasy of slick heat around her shaft.

Elise was moving with her, thrusting her hips back and making the Vallite's testicles slap against her engorged clit for added effect. Her string of moans, a litany of Kamui's names and praises, poured out of her mouth amidst shrill cries and throaty, strangled breaths as she trembled.

"_Kaaamuiiii! Oh Gods, I love you! I LOVE YOU!"_

Kamui growled, the sound turning into a long moan. "I love you too, Elise!"

A shockwave of ecstasy rippled through them. Elise's sex clenched mightily as she quivered and moaned. Kamui thrusted faster, the pressure unravelling; unable to slow down or keep herself going, Kamui succumbed to the tremor of pleasure that undulated outwards from her groin.

Her hips became a blur as she reached orgasm; she pumped thoroughly, ejaculating at her zenith with strong spurts inside the younger woman as she hunched over like the dragon she was seeking wet heat.

In her addled mind-set she quickly pulled out her frothing shaft and grasped it, jerking it swiftly to prolong her already dwindling orgasm to pump out a few more ropes. Semen splattered against Elise's rump in three long arcs as the blonde wiggled and twerked her ass against Kamui's pulsating, red-hot swelling dick as the Vallite used it to smear her creamy discharge in a perverse sense of completion.

Her breath came out in heavy, laboured puffs of air. Droplets of sweat ran down her brow and her body was sticky from the recent event as she fell onto her rear.

Elise let out a tired giggle, still wiggling her derriere as she peeked back at the fencer. "Camilla told me you liked this sort of thing."

Kamui managed a short-lived snicker and fell onto her back. "Damn it, Camilla…"

**x.x.x**

A trip to the bathhouse and a change of attire had been sorely needed after their tryst. Kamui and Elise found themselves in the Vallite Queen's bedchamber afterwards, having skipped dinner and simply laid in bed to rest.

"My heart is still racing," said Elise and gently guided the ashen-haired girl's hand to her breast. "It won't settle down."

"You're not jesting." She tenderly squeezed and the blonde released a soft gasp. "Mine's racing too."

"Mm…I can't believe this is happening. It still feels like a dream."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Elise."

"I'll take more than just words~" the blonde uttered with a giggle and nuzzled up close, kissing Kamui.

"_Mhm…"_ She moaned into Elise's mouth. "I can't believe you've grown up so much. It's almost staggering."

"Bet you enjoyed it though~ You certainly sounded like it. I don't think I can stand or walk properly yet after what you did."

Heat crept over the Vallite's cheeks and the blonde giggled, and patted said cheek. "I loved it, you know? Being so intimate with you is what I've always wanted."

"And we will have all the time in the world for that. I love you, Elise. I never thought I would actually be able to live together with the people I love like this, but—"

"But that's about to change once we all get married!" Elise exclaimed and pressed her lips to Kamui's. "I love you too, Kamui.

"_Oh, you two. You're making me misty-eyed."_

The fencer bolted upright and hurriedly held out an arm in front of the blonde as she gazed towards the opposite end of the chamber to find—

"Camilla?!"

"Big sis!" The blonde waved excitedly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Nohr?"

The wyvern rider chuckled and slowly sauntered over, brushing lilac hair over her shoulder. "I arrived here not long after my dear sister, actually. I don't question her retainer, but I wanted to protect little Elise after all. I've spent the entire day further re-connecting with sweet Aqua while you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Aw, big sis! You didn't have to shadow me, you could've joined the cadre."

"I wanted to give you space, my dear. Xander insisted that I at least didn't make my presence known," Camilla replied. As she approached the bed and stepped into the candlelight, Kamui's gaze shifted from the wyvern rider's eyes to her voluptuous body, clad in a purple, translucent nightgown.

"See something you like, dear Kamui~?"

"I…Uhm…"

As a matter of fact, everything.

"Oh my, sis! That's so mature of you!"

Camilla chuckled. "Would you like one as well, Elise? I can have that arranged if you wish."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Would you?!"

"Of course. As soon as we return to Nohr." Her eyes strayed over to the Vallite and her lips curled higher. "For now I think we're all due to a good night's sleep. Lucky you, darling, getting to sleep between two beautiful women."

"Teehee! She's getting red around her face!"

Despite the teasing, the three spent the rest of the night sleeping and cuddling next to each other.

It was the best sleep Kamui had had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 5_

_This Road We Walk Together_

_(1)based on fan art of a "Queen of Valla" concept:_

_ ww w. reddit r /Corrin Conclave/duplicates/ f65o6r/valla_queen_corrin/_

A few more days passed. The wedding ceremony was not too far off now and most of the details had been prepared.

Kamui was staring out of the bedroom window, clad in her formal attire(1); a Vallite version of her former garb she had worn during the war, lost in thoughts by her lonesome as she peered over the courtyard at the foot of the castle where the reception would be held. She could picture it in her mind; the flags hanging from the walls and columns, the banderols over the archways, the shimmering brilliance of gold and silver amidst a sea of white. It was beautiful.

Her harem was coming together and it still felt uncanny that she was _engaged_, much less to her former step-sisters; people whom she had loved for years and had until now thought for sure wouldn't reciprocate her feelings.

_Feelings;_ Kamui thanked whichever lucky star she had been born under. The Vallite Royal Council may have brought up marriage for the sake of a royal line with the kingdom's future in mind, but Kamui valued feelings above else; she remembered the stories of Garon and his multiple wives and how he had cared little of them and the thought of such relationship sickened her to the core. It was why she had sought her step-families: Love. If there was no love then why would you even want to marry that person? To Kamui, Love was everything and she loved her step-siblings all equally with all her heart.

The thought of the Council choosing for her sent a cold shiver down her spine. Thank Heavens things hadn't come to that, though it just might've if she had waited even longer.

She peered out over the expanse of Valla, saw the people bustling down below and the beauty of nature beyond the walls. In time this kingdom would flourish and in the hands of her kin who would hopefully rule it justly and with care. With herself and her soon-to-be-wives as parents the children would grow into fine kings or queens.

Kamui's mind kept wandering as she envisioned what her children would be like. How many would she even have? Assuming she had four, would they be daughters, sons, or both? Likely the latter. Who would end up carrying her first-born? Hinoka perhaps. Possibly Camilla.

Aqua had assured her that they had nursemaids and doctors ready for when the time came; they were people trained in both Hoshido and Nohr and more aspiring people seeking to work in healthcare arrived by the day.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Everything was coming along so smoothly, but the upcoming wedding ceremony itself had Kamui up at nights. One day, a single moment, and her life would be different. She wouldn't just be the Queen. She would have a Royal Family. And in time she would be a mother (technically father, but she didn't care) and have a bunch of little tykes filling the castle with cries and laughter alike.

Her chest warmed almost immediately.

"A gold coin for your thoughts?" The azure-haired Vallite suddenly asked her and Kamui started with a double-take. "Forgive me; I didn't mean to scare you," she added with a soft laugh.

"You have the footsteps of a cat," Kamui playfully retorted, joining her cousin's mirth. "As for my thoughts they are the same as always these days. It feels surreal and yet the wedding ceremony is just around the corner."

Aqua placed her lance against the wall and stepped over to Kamui's side by the window. "It's only natural that you feel that way, but I'm certain you'll notice there's no real difference after it's all said and done. If anything, you will have to let the Council handle more matters that don't directly require your presence so you can spend time with your wives and children."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Of course, you won't be able to spend time with them _all _the time. I remember King Sumeragi not being around all that much…and I can only imagine Garon was worse."

Kamui's heart sank. "Yes…Even Xander who was there in his stead had duties he had to attend to. I just pray that I don't become an absent mother who miss out on birthdays…Or any other notable events in their lives."

"While that is entirely possible as we don't know what the future holds…" The blue-haired woman placed a hand over hers and offered a tender, comforting squeeze. "I'm sure we will manage in a time of peace such as this."

She managed a smile. "Yes…Yes, you're right, Aqua."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better now," she admitted and glanced momentarily as her cousin. "The wedding plans are just about done and my...I guess it's a seraglio now, is complete. I don't think the Royal Council will have any objections now. Everything is coming together."

"Hmm…" Aqua leaned against the wall, peering out the window. "Are you certain that you're finished, Kamui?"

The fencer perked up, eyes wide. "I…I didn't forget anything about the wedding, did I?"

"Not exactly. It's all taken care of."

"Then…" She relaxed and chuckled. "Can you think of something – or some_one_ – I may have missed then?"

"Maybe."

Kamui immediately looked back at the songstress as the latter grabbed her blessed lance and turned to leave, stopping only at the doorway with a subtle glance back at her.

"Could you meet me by the artificial waterfall in the Royal Gardens, Kamui? At dusk, if you please."

She blinked, confused. "Ah, yes, of course, but why—"

"Good. I will see you then." The curved smile on her lips and the look in her eyes made Kamui's heart skip a beat, racing beneath her breast as she was left alone in the room.

What had happened and just what did Aqua mean by this?

"Your M-Majesty, I brought you some tea!" Felicia's proclamation snapped her out of her train of thought. "I-Is everything alright? You look pale!"

Did she? "Oh, ah, it's nothing, Felicia! Thank you. I just have a lot to think about."

"O-Oh. I see." The maid gingerly brought over some tea to the table, nearly tripping on her way back and forth. "I-if you need me, just call me b-by name!"

"Heh. I will. Thank you, Felicia."

The pinkette curtsied and fixed her bangs, blushing. "My pleasure, Ka-Your Majesty!"

As soon as she left Kamui stumbled into bed and stared up at the ceiling, her mind awhirl.

What would happen at dusk?

* * *

As dusk arrived Kamui put paperwork aside and made straight for the Royal Gardens; a large expanse of hedges and trees neatly trimmed and symmetrically lined up, with ponds and a couple of gazebos along a marble-stone path, bearing the natural beauty of the original Valla. The artificial waterfall was a bit further down the path near a secluded, forested area of the gardens and Kamui could only imagine why her cousin had wished to meet her somewhere so private.

As soon as she reached the end of the pathway and stepped into the more natural area she picked up a voice in the distance; the airy, clear sound and calming tone was unmistakeable.

She quickened her stride and made her way past trees and rocks, following the songstress' voice like the guiding light it was. She knew this song well – how could she forget? – and began humming along the closer she got to the source.

Brushing away low-hanging branches Kamui entered a meadow in front of a small spring where the artificial waterfall was and was gifted with a sight she would never forget.

Aqua was dancing over at a small, man-made stone-pier jutting into a small lake in front of the waterfall. The water seemed to glow from the crimson-gold light skies, but what captivated Kamui was her cousin's heavenly, enchanting voice and the way she danced; it was unlike anything she had seen or heard from the songstress.

She simply stood there in awe, gawking. As she watched Aqua dance and sing the airy song she found herself remembering she had shared with this woman; the battlefields they had fought together on and Aqua's constant support on and off the field, the songstress source of comfort and advice in her times of need…

Aqua had done a lot for her ever since they first met, even though they had been nothing but strangers at the beginning. Since then Aqua had been like a guiding light in the darkness, a source of calm that soothed her rage and grief, and dear, trusted companion. A friend, even.

But with the way her heart hammered in her chest Kamui realized that the songstress was more than that; she cared for Aqua more than she knew until now.

It was love – love for family, love for a woman.

Aqua was dancing and singing still, moving with grace and sensuality with every step, not one foot out of place, and her voice was crystalline and rang throughout the forest. With her blessed lance she swung at non-existent foes, displaying impressive skills while incorporating the moves into her dance as she waltzed. The song she sang was that of adoration, spinning into unrequited fondness and yearning that wasn't as impossible as one would think.

With a swing she created a gentle arc of water like magic, its spray falling over her as she went on. The moisture against her white garb turned it slightly transparent as she gave Kamui a show, the fencer fixated on hat little she could see beneath the beautiful clothes.

She had always thought Aqua was beautiful with the way she carried herself, her facial features, long azure tresses, her voice, but this peek-show only further cemented this swiftly building attraction.

With a flourish, Aqua finished her performance as the water glowed and the world seemed to come to a halt. She stood still as a statue for a moment, breathing gently as she collected herself, and her posture gently corrected itself. She peered over at Kamui and smiled as she began walking over towards her.

"Aqua…That was…I can't even describe it with words. It was beyond anything I've ever heard you sing."

"I'm flattered," she replied. "Did my words reach you?"

"Yes…" She gently took the songstress' hand in her own and guided it towards her breast. "They certainly did."

Aqua softly gasped. Her eyes met Kamui's. "And…What is your answer?"

"Can't you tell? I feel the same way. I love you, Aqua. It took me a long time to realize it, but you mean so much to me. Without you, I'm but a half of a whole. You are precious to me."

"I figured…I just wanted to hear you say it." She smiled at her, heat blooming over her fair cheeks. "Is it selfish of me to think that you and I are destined to walk this life together – that you and I have been intertwined from the beginning? Because that's what I feel. I'm in love with you, Kamui. If you would have me, I would be the happiest woman in the world."

"I will, if you would have me. I once told you that even a lifetime isn't enough to pay you back for everything you have done for me. Now I get to test that theory."

"And I told you that you don't have to `pay me back´- it's always been my pleasure to guide you, my love, and I will continue to do so until my dying breath. This I vow."

"You always have a way with words," Kamui commented and joined Aqua in a soft laugh. They intertwined their fingers, foreheads resting as they gazed into each other's eyes. "…Shall we head back to the castle, my love?"

The songstress smiled and pressed her lips against Kamui's. Chaste, but sweet, it was a brief moment of bliss as the songstress replied, "I would very much like to, Kamui."

* * *

By the time they had returned to the bedchamber, the moment the door closed shut behind them the pair threw themselves at each other after years of buried feelings finally coming to the surface.

Between slow and patient, and quick and eager, the two of them undressed themselves at intervals whilst kissing. The headwear was the first to go, followed by footwear and gloves and armour. Their garbs were unceremoniously strewn across the room as impatience got the best of them and the need to kiss and touch became too strong to ignore.

By the time they hand practically danced over to the bed, they were both as naked as the day they were born with only lamp light to illuminate their state of undress to each other; for a moment they simply looked at each other, took in their beloved in their most beautiful form. Kamui prided herself on her toned warrior-built, but Aqua's physique was envy-worthy with her slim frame, amble bust (she guessed it to be a 36C) and long, slender legs.

They beheld one another for a while longer, merely savouring the moment. Aqua had always been beautiful, but right here, right now, naked and with her long azure hair framing her features…

Kamui was speechless. She reached and brushed blue locks away, tenderly cupping Aqua's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. With all my heart," the songstress whispered back.

Slowly their lips met in a searing kiss. The contact spread from synapse to synapse like an electric jolt as the two embraced each other, waltzing around the bed as they kept kissing until they hit the edge. Kamui gingerly laid her down and knelt down by her side, stealing kiss after kiss and mapping out every curve and dip of each other's bodies.

"You look, mmh, absolutely beautiful, Aqua."

The songstress giggled. "Just like you then, Kamui." She pressed her lips to the fencers, snaking her tongue past the ash-haired woman's.

She chuckled into the lip-lock and teasingly pulled away, only to press a kiss against Aqua's jaw, then right beneath it, continuing this feather-light path down to between the valley of the songstress' breasts. As she crawled over and in-between the songstress' loins she kept smooching a trail past her abdomen and down to the curl of azure hairs.

She glanced back up at Aqua in silent askance. The azure-haired woman smiled affectionately back at her and nodded as she spread her legs a bit more with a pink-red blush colouring her cheeks and the fencer ventured down, inhaling the musky scent and took a moment to view her love's sacred sex; it was meaty and her clit engorged with excitement and Kamui had to wonder if this was the norm or if she just happened to find women with this type of sex.

Lying down, she buried her face against Aqua's pussy, lapping a hot path and collecting wetness as Aqua mewled and shuddered in response. The songstress tasted sweet, yet tangy, and her scent was addictive.

"_O-Ohh! Ahh…Ah! Mhmm…Oooh…Oh…Kamui…Kamui…Yes, like that-Oh!"_

Listening to Aqua's quavering, singing voice utter out moans and approvals as the minutes ticked by was spurring Kamui on. Blood pumped in her ears. She went ravenous, tugging on meaty labia lips and suckling on the songstress' engorged clit before swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves whilst Aqua bucked and arched into the bed until she was a twitching mess.

Aqua bit down on a finger, legs kicking and twitching as she endured her prolonged high by Kamui's ministrations. Kamui couldn't stop herself the taste just as addictive as her scent; if it wasn't for the prodding from the songstress' feet she would've kept going, but the look in the azure-haired woman's eyes made her stop.

"That was wonderful, Kamui," Aqua commented with a noticeable heavy breath and a blush on her face. "Lie down for me, my love."

Kamui smiled a feral grin and flopped onto the bed, her legs spread and dangling over the edge as Aqua settled between them. She eagerly watched as the songstress gently wrapped her fingers around the fencer's throbbing shaft and slowly began to stroke it.

A draconic hiss that morphed into a purr rumbled in her throat when the azure-haired woman pressed her lips against the tip of her dick, lavishing it with kisses before allowing it inside and sucked it. She bobbed her head over its tip—

"Mmrr…Aqua, suck it a bit…"

"Like this…?"

She suckled the mushroom-head as she bobbed her head deeper down Kamui's length to a surprising degree, but just as quickly pulled away, panting and sputtering.

"Give me a moment…"

"You could, uh, try teasing my urethra. With your tongue," Kamui suggested. Having experienced it a few times, she had quickly grown fond of it.

"Mm…Okay."

Aqua stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the hot tip, still jerking Kamui's cock. She slid it across the mushroom-head, poking the tip against her urethra teasingly as the fencer threw her head back in taunted pleasure.

Her fingers and toes flexed sporadically, her body tensing up as Aqua kept teasing her, followed by slowly trailing down the underside of her cock with tongue and lips.

"Ooohh Aquaa…"

The songstress giggled as the squatted, kissing and licking a hot path down to the seam of Kamui's testicles. While she only gave little attention, she quickly focused on her labia hidden by said genitals and lapped at her quivering slit with gusto.

Kamui gripped at the sheet, her frame taut. With a hand on her throbbing cock while eating her out, Aqua kept stimulating both her sexes, but it was different from what the fencer had felt before.

Aqua, her sweet, loving Aqua…Something about her and her ministrations was turning Kamui on to unbelievable degrees. She loved her so much and that affection bled into the raging lust as she only saw blue hair bobbing slightly and a hand over her length.

Pleasure coiled and rippled over her body from below, swiftly bringing on her climax as Aqua suckled on her clit while jerking her off—

The azure-haired woman stopped and let go. The pleasure ceased.

"I believe that's enough foreplay," she commented and crawled back into bed with a smoulder in her eyes. "Don't you think?"

Yes. No. Maybe. Kamui beheld her dear cousin with wanton unlike anything before, her sexes quivering with need. Her heartrate spiked and a hunger drove her to pull the songstress down and pin her to the bed. Her whole body felt like it was wreathed in growing embers.

The intense sensation was anything Kamui had ever felt; it was similar to when she had lost herself to the rage and grief when her mother had died, but instead of vehemence it was raw, unbridled lust that burned at her being and coursed with a smoulder through her veins. Something about Aqua – to be with her, embrace her, kiss and touch and the promise of _mating_ – was driving her wild and it bled over into her affections for her cousin whom had always been there for her.

"Kamui—"

She kissed the songstress' lips with a passion that put the others to shame. She was over Aqua's body in a single leap, mapping out her curves, dips, and folds with an unrelenting relish as her own body burned and coiled. Her skin grew scaly patches like dots on a dog, her back morphed and sprouted long wings, and horns and a tail grew out of her at an accelerated rate. Fingertips and toes became claw-like as they scratched fair skin—

"K-Kamui, Kamui listen to me—"

She let out a draconic, guttural groan and peppered the songstress' throat with kisses down to the valley between her breasts, kneading full swells appreciatively. It wasn't enough. She needed _more_ and the uncontrollable urge to ravish this beauty – her beloved Aqua – came rushing with the force of the ocean as blood drummed in her ears.

"_Swaying and being swayed, one's thoughts flow like bubbles down the river stream…"_

Kamui froze up and her lust stilled. Aqua's calm voice entranced her as the words rang clear. Like a physical touch the words stung with pleasure-pain as her dragon features slowly receded for as long as the azure-haired woman sang as if lulling a baby to sleep. Her tail, wings, and horns retracted and the scaly patches became fair skin with a small amount of pain and she nearly collapsed from the physical and mental strain.

"…_down the river stream, those hands will open up the path to tomorrow…being swayed and swaying…"_

When her song was over, Kamui was a panting mess. Her crimson eyes were still draconic, but she was normal again, clutching at her cousin as the latter cradled her head.

"Your love and desire for me must be strong if I'm driving you this wild…That was so different from when you fully transformed the first time." She let out a giggle. "But don't worry, my love. I'll keep you reigned in should you get this…horny." Another giggle. "Just relax."

Kamui glanced up at her with a weak smile. "As if I could relax now, I'm still…"

"Oh." Aqua peered down at Kamui's erect, swollen cock. "Yes, of course. Dragon or not, you need to unwind…and we were in the middle of something after all." She gently scooted away from her and laid down as she spread her legs invitingly and reached out her arms for a hug. Her long, blue tresses were sprawled against the bed and her eyes brimmed with what could only be love and affection – a tender expression that was almost heart-rending – as she beckoned her over. "Come here, my love."

Kamui growled playfully and smiled back at her, her heart racing wildly beneath her breast. A quick glance down showed just how wet Aqua was and her cock throbbed and swelled.

She crawled over and joined the songstress in a tender embrace as she angled her hips to line up her sex with Aqua's. As soon as the mushroom-head pushed against meaty labia lips, a shiver ran up their spines, the pleasure vague and tingling; they looked into each other's eyes, beholding one another with deep tenderness and affection. As they slowly closed their eyes and puckered their lips, Kamui slowly penetrated her feminine channel as they kissed.

"_Mm…"_

A hand buried in her ashen tresses and combed through them as another began to caress her sculpted back encouragingly as Kamui began to move properly; Aqua's purity was taken with s momentary pang of agony, but the azure-haired girl wouldn't let it show as she occupied herself with loving kisses; only the quick tensing of her frame gave it away before her body just as quickly relaxed against Kamui's.

It was bliss amongst a storm of lust.

Aqua's heart-beat reverberated against her body. Their movements were slow, but their hearts were beating a mile-a-minute beneath their breasts.

Kamui kept going at the gentler pace with unhurried thrusts, pulling out her shaft until just its tip was inside soft confines before penetrating wet depths again. The way their bodies moved in synch, like calm waves against the beach, was almost relaxing despite the sweet friction fanning the flames. As minutes ticked away the calmness abated; hands began to map out warm bodies in earnest and felt out every nook, dip, cranny, folds, and curves. The fencer kissed a trail away from Aqua's lips and let her sing out her moans in that beautiful voice of hers while she peppered the azure-haired woman's throat with butterfly-pecks.

"_Ahh…Mm, Oh, Kamui…"_

"_Aqua…My beloved Aqua…"_

She thrusted faster with a strength as their lust gradually ramped up. Aqua's hands slipped down over her back and squeezed the globe of her ass, her litanies coming out in staccato of moans the more Kamui pumped her hips until the bed began to creak from the wild copulation.

**x.x**

They became a tangle of limbs amidst their passionate love-making; time burned away from the heat of their bodies as they tossed and turned and arched any position that allowed them to feel as much as possible – bask in the raw pleasure – and please each other in every way they could.

The songstress had pinned Kamui down against the bed and rode her with a few pointers from the fencer. She moved her hips accordingly, shifting from riding to gyrating her haunches. Her azure her was a wild curtain dancing in the air and her face was twisted in ecstasy as she sang out her pleasure for anyone to hear. The bedsprings flexed beneath Kamui's ass as she thrusted. She couldn't possibly stay still and let Aqua do all the work; she was too impatient for that.

Kamui's gaze was trained on Aqua's perky breasts jiggling and swaying with every motion. Her lithe body moved like a dancer, luring the fencer in like a moth to the flickering flame until she reached up to cup and knead pale swells. They weren't like Camilla's, but then whose was? Kagerou's probably. Small nipples poked against the palms of Kamui's hands as she palmed Aqua's tits, the songstress cooing in response as she reciprocated the appreciated gesture and fondled Kamui's bosom.

Licking her chops, the fencer pulled Aqua down and nuzzled the valley between her breasts with a draconic purr before latching her lips around a pert nipple. Their hips pumping frantically, Kamui suckled on the songstress' nipple whilst playing with its twin with twists and tugs, swirling her tongue around said bud before sinking a fang into it with light pressure for added effect and switching it up. The result as Aqua buried her hands in her ashen locks and clutched around her head was worth it; the songstress clenched mightily around her shaft and shuddered with a staccato moan.

Kamui nuzzled her cleavage again, pleasure rippling over her cock with an itchy heat. "A-_Ah_-Aqua! Could you, unf, spin a-ah,-around for me?"

Aqua let out a throaty chuckle. "You want to see my backside, am I right? Of course…" She straightened and stretched her long legs, lifting one at a time to turn around completely before sitting similarly to seiza with her legs parallel to Kamui's hips. She glanced over her shoulder and brushed her long, azure hair over the other. She began to move and Kamui's eyes were fully mesmerized by her heart-shaped buttocks and the way they jiggled so tantalizingly.

Unable to simply lie put, Kamui started thrusting, using the bed for aid, and plunged deep into Aqua's sex.

"_Ah!"_

She made sure to create enough bounce for her testicles to slap against Aqua's clit, as per usual, the rapidly brief contact sending little jolts of pleasure that assailed their senses in conjunction to the songstress' bucking-wild ride.

"_Aqua…! You feel amazing! K-Keep doing that!"_

The songstress bounced her hips over Kamui's shaft, her hands roaming over her body and kept her hair out of the way, knowing fully well how much the fencer loved her backside. "Like, _oh_,_mph,_ this?"

"Yes…" she huskily uttered, draconic eyes heavy-lidded. Wet heat secreted down over her groin and pleasure intensified with each slap and thrust. The ecstasy was building up intensively and her cousin was certainly not easing the pressure. Kamui, unable to take her eyes off Aqua's ass, reached over and palmed a buttock in awe and enjoyed how it felt against her hand. Her fingers sunk into the soft mound of flesh. Unable to stop herself she let go, only to smack her open palm against the heart-shaped buttock.

"_AH!"_

Aqua quivered and stifled herself after her sudden yelp, and Kamui swatted her other buttock. The songstress let out an airy moan as her pussy clenched up again in a vice grip. She shook her hips as if to beckon and invite the fencer to continue, leaving Kamui alone to move as she spanked and groped fair-skinned ass-cheeks.

The way the azure-haired woman tightened as the fencer thrusted was unbearably pleasurable; Kamui let out a groan as the pressure threatened to burst. She bolted upright—

"A-Aqua! _Mm! _O-On your hands and knees!"

"Yes!" She fell forward as she positioned herself with Kamui right behind her, hunched over and thrusting ludicrously, panting like mad.

"Aqua…Aqua…" She leaned over as close as she could. "I love you…I love you so much…!"

"Mph! I l-love you, ah, too, Kamui! Oh Kamui!"

The fencer rutted like a beast in mating-season, her cock throbbing violently and slapping against Aqua's clit with her heavy balls. Pleasure tingled over its length and the pressure at her pit slowly came undone the more she thrusted until she couldn't hold back. The pressure unravelled as Kamui reached climax. Sweet heat bloomed from her shaft and spread from neuron to neuron as she came, ejaculating strongly with heavy spurts as she penetrated the songstress' pussy with each rope. Aqua clamped down and shuddered with a clear, lengthy moan, as Kamui let out a guttural sigh of satisfaction, still ejaculating with her thrashing dick.

The high didn't abate; even as her climax came to an end Kamui was still hard and her shaft pulsating with an aching need. She slowly pulled out as Aqua fell face first into the pillows with her ass still in the air, and nestled her member between the songstress' heart-shaped rear.

"Aqua…Could you…Could you spread those cheeks for me?"

"Still able to go? I really do drive you wild…I'm flattered." She chuckled and reached back to expose her puckered star. "Please go easy on me."

She merely nodded and pushed her slick, frothing dick against Aqua's pucker. The songstress relaxed and Kamui took it slow, albeit with a lot of forced patience given the lust that still raged on, but eventually the tip pushed open and slipped inside past the tight ring of muscle, allowing for the rest to slide in.

Kamui slapped her hands against Aqua's ass and kneaded curves firmly whilst she slowly fucked the songstress. She moved gradually, just enough to feel the sweet friction and the frissons over her shaft, but tenderly enough for the cooing azure-haired woman below her. Her balls slapped against her and the songstress tensed up and quivered. Her cock pulsated and twitched with each thrust, still sensitive from its earlier ejaculation and already swiftly building into a second.

She sighed blissfully. "Oohh…Aqua…I'm already…" She gritted her teeth and steadily quickened her pace. It was nowhere near as wild as moments ago, but it felt good nonetheless.

"Is my dragon unable to handle me?" Aqua teased and giggled. "Go, mph, ahead my, ah, love."

Kamui let out a draconic purr and swiftly thrusted, fucking Aqua's tight ass for a good few minutes before her cock couldn't handle much more as the tight ring of muscle clenched down and she came again, frothing at the prick. She trembled in place, the sensation stronger than the first, as she pumped up to five shots with a dragon-like surge of heat and ecstasy into the songstress' bowels.

What was it about Aqua that made her this way? She was tired as she usually was after a good tryst, but the urge to cum was so much stronger when it came to the azure-haired woman that Kamui pulled out with an audible _`plop´_ and immediately gripped her aching shaft, jerking it furiously until she climaxed again, pumping out three more ropes of semen over Aqua's butt. Having gotten a kink for it, Kamui gently patted her cousin's rump as she kept jerking—

"Aqua…hah…wiggle your ass for me."

"Like…this?" The songstress asked and mimicked what nearly everyone else had done for Kamui over recent times.

Biting her lower lip in glee, Kamui used her member to smear her cum over Aqua's jiggly, wiggling rear in a perverse sense of completing their tryst. Having inspected her handiwork, the pleasure and heat finally waned as she slumped into bed next to her lover.

The last thing she remembered was Aqua's soothing voice and the feeling of being embraced.

**x.x.x**

Aqua kissed Kamui's lips chastely and snuggled up against her. The air was colder now and the sun had disappeared below the horizon, but the chill breeze did little to cool the pair from their recent tryst. Even when only clad in white chitons with blue trims they basked in each other's surplus of warmth, sitting on a stone bench on the balcony.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"It certainly does…" Aqua replied. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Kamui chuckled. "Much better. I don't know what came over me, you were just so—"

"Please don't worry about it. If anything, I'm kind of flattered that I have that effect on you, though I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I want you to be you, not a completely mindless beast in heat."

"Hah! Not a _`completely mindless´_ beast eh?"

"If only you could've seen yourself. The way you took me like that was…well, I still can't quite feel my legs."

They shared a laugh followed by another kiss. The stars were starting to come out across the black veil.

"With this the Royal Family is just about complete. Our family is going to be quite vast."

The songstress nodded. "Yes. In time we will have children roaming these halls – children who will one day lead this country and continue what we started."

"It feels a bit uncanny doesn't it?"

"Perhaps a bit. I'm looking forward to it though." She entwined her fingers with Kamui's. "It is surreal that we would end up like this; I had honestly almost given up on the idea and thought it was enough to be by your side as your advisor. I'm glad I gathered enough courage to approach you."

"As am I, my love. Although in all honesty I wasn't expecting to have as many betrothed to me as I do…"

"You have a big heart and a lot of love for those dear to you," Aqua told her. "It was evidently only a matter of time before you or one of us made a move. The Royal Council was just the push you needed."

"Haha! I suppose you're right!" She offered a gentle squeeze and met the songstress' stare. "I really do love you all. I couldn't have made it without you."

"You're too sweet…and not giving yourself enough credit."

"You think so? Hmm…" Kamui fell silent. "I just remembered that I'm going to have to ask for Oboro's services again for your wedding dress. I'm glad she's staying over or else we'd be in trouble."

"I don't really care that much about it, but if it's no trouble—"

"E-Excuse me, Your Majesty!" A voice came from inside and the pair turned to face the pink-haired maid. "It's getting late so I'm, uh, uhm…A-Ah, do you need anything else tonight?"

"No, I think we're good. Thank you, Felicia," Kamui replied and smiled. "Please, go get some rest. Thank you for what you've done today."

"O-Oh, of c-course! Just doing my j-job!" She bowed her head then curtsied. "Then I w-will take my leave, Y-Your Majesty, Lady Aqua!"

As soon as she turned to leave, Kamui and Aqua shared another kiss and spent a good while longer stargazing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Chapter 6_

_To Express Gratitude_

_(1)based on fan art of a "Queen of Valla" concept:_

_ ww w. reddit r /Corrin Conclave/duplicates/ f65o6r/valla_queen_corrin/_

_(2) _

_ static. Wikia .noco ookie fireemblem/ images/9/98/ Felicia_off_the_Menu_Heroes. png/revi sion/late st?cb= 20190419051047_

The past few days had been hectic.

After the night with Aqua, the two of them had taken the day after off to celebrate their union by staying in bed for the most of the day. The results may or may not have been worth it once both kingdom matters and the wedding ceremony duties piled up.

`It was the last bit of planning before everything was fully prepared´, as Aqua had put it and she had been right; everything was complete. It was now just a matter of waiting for the day to arrive while everyone followed schedule. Before long, Valla would have its Royal Family and in due time a line of successors to the throne who would continue to lead the kingdom into a bright future.

Now, a day after the stressful string of days of taste-testing cakes, beverages, main-and-side dishes, helping choose the appropriate wear for guests, making sure the personal guest-list for her brothers and friends was in order as well as sending them official invites, Kamui had decided to take a well-earned break. Aqua had been informed and she in turn had passed this on to the Council.

Free for the next twenty-four hours, the Vallite would remain in her bed unless she absolutely had to leave the comfortable, soft confines while basking in the morning hush and the filtered sunlight. Drowsing and content, Kamui let her mind wander freely, vividly imagining the future and contemplating about the past alike.

Baby-names came to mind out of nowhere. She went through names she knew from both Hoshido and Nohr and realized that she didn't know much about Vallite baby-names, popular or not. She knew her own and Aqua's, as well as her mother's and aunt's, and a handful of others.

So her own, `Kamui´, and Aqua. Then it was `Shenmei´, the name of her aunt and Aqua's mother. Then her own mother's name: `Mikoto' . `Cadros' was the first king of Valla, and then there was the name of her half-sister, `Lilith' . Not a wide range of names she noticed. Perhaps she would have to borrow names from the other kingdoms.

The sudden gentle knocking on her door startled Kamui from her tranquil train of thought, a quiet groan escaping past her lips as she reined in her discontent. "Yes?"

"_I-It's me, Your M-Majesty,"_ the voice replied, recognizable as Felicia. _"I need to clean your room as per schedule…Oh! I brought you some tea, and breakfast as requested!"_

Oh. Right. Usually she would be out of bed while her retainers cleaned the chamber as they did every day per their schedules be it Jacob, Flora, Felicia, or Lilith.

"Yes, of course! Come on in!"

The pinkette maid slowly poked her head through the small opening, eyes immediately trained on the Vallite. Her gaze shifted before she pushed the door fully open and brought in the small cart with the tea. "Please excuse me…"

Kamui sat upright as the cart was brought over to her bed. "Thank you, Felicia. You're an angel."

"O-Oh, no, no! I'm your retainer, Your Majesty, it's only n-natural!" The younger woman quickly replied. Her hands were shaking and the tea threatened to go to waste as the maid attempted to pour it into the cup. "N-Now, please e-enjoy!"

"Felicia." Kamui reached out and gently held the pinkette's hands in hers. "You're going to end up pouring the tea on the floor at this rate. I can handle this, okay?"

"B-B-But—!" Felicia began, her gaze avoiding the fencer's. Her shoulders slumped as she put down the teapot. "V-Very well. I'll go a-ahead with the cleaning."

"Please, and thank you."

She enjoyed her breakfast (no doubt because Jacob or Flora had cooked it) to the fullest in the comfort of her bed. There was a certain sense of freedom with eating in bed and knowing that you didn't have to get up – no meetings to attend or papers that needed to be signed. No reason at all to leave the room at all!

…Save for bathroom needs, but that didn't count.

Satisfied, Kamui laid back and relaxed as Felicia dutifully cleaned the chamber, albeit with occasional mishaps. The maid would drop books to the floor or accidentally knock over a figurine or a vase with the promise that she would repay the Vallite somehow (though Kamui assured her that wouldn't be necessary.) With the pinkette on her mind the fencer began musing on Felicia's loyalty over the years, back to her time as basically a prisoner within Nohr and how much she had done for her. Not to mention that she practically owed Felicia a life-debt which she didn't think she would ever be able to repay. The maid had been there for her through thick and thin, comforting the fencer up when she was down. Kamui had always had a soft spot for the pinkette, coming to view her as a trusted friend – they were practically family at this point – rather than a mere retainer…and a cute one at that. Felicia was adorable with her pink hair and sky-blue eyes, with a demeanour that made you want to hug her and Kamui had begun to note that the other woman had developed physically as of late; her bust had grown a bit, and she was slightly taller now, filling out the maid uniform quite nicely.

The pinkette's sudden yelp abruptly interrupted her musings and she turned towards the source to find said woman face-down on the floor, a cloth in one hand and a feather-duster in another.

"Nnngh…Not agaaain…!"

"Goodness Felicia, are you alright?!" Kamui sat up at the edge when was treated to a sight she hadn't expected, what with the maid's skirt flipped conveniently to reveal snow-white panties hugging her plump-looking butt like a second skin.

"Y-Yes- No, a-actually…But I'll manage, probably." Felicia rubbed her brow and quickly sat down, covering up herself having likely realized her compromised position. "Forgive me, Your Majesty! I w-was just distracted! I'll get back to work!"

_`Distracted´?_ Felicia was certainly a klutz, but she wasn't the inattentive type.

Before she could protest and have the maid sit down and rest, Felicia was back up and at work when Kamui caught the other woman steal subtle, quick glances her way. A swift glance down and it dawned on her that her all she was wearing was the nightgown and the material used in its making did little to hide the body underneath, giving the retainer a good view.

_Interesting._

With that in mind and her previous contemplation coming back, Kamui decided against staying in bed and rest.

"Felicia?"

"Hm? Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I was thinking that since my schedule is free today, how about you and I go out and enjoy ourselves?"

The pinkette's cheeks flushed a faint scarlet. "G-Go out? Your M-Majesty, I'm afraid my schedule won't allow me to—"

"I'm the Queen, remember? What I say goes. I'm sure Flora and Jacob can handle things with the other servants for one day. You've already done so much for me over the years and I want to take this opportunity to show my appreciation. You've earned a day off."

She released a soft gasp. "I-is that really o-okay? I mean, I'm supposed to…I mean, wouldn't you want to spend time with y-your fiancées—"

"Felicia." Her tone came out a bit stricter than she had meant to. She relaxed her features. "I want to spend today with you. Please."

The other woman seemed to stifle her smile a bit, her lips pressed into a slightly curved line as a squeal barely made it out. "O-Okay! If you insist, Ka- Your Majesty! J-Just allow me to get changed!"

Kamui chuckled and beamed at her. "Of course. I'll see you at the gates in a little bit then."

As the maid hurried out, nearly tripping on the way, the fencer softly laughed and got out of bed, ready to dress herself in the usual attire(1), just as eager to show her appreciation for the woman she practically considered family already.

* * *

For their outing, Kamui had decided to take Felicia out to a lovely, more opulent tea-house in what had become the more highborn area of the city. Away from the eyes of the public, they were given a booth for privacy as they treated themselves to luxurious tea and cakes; with Kamui treating Felicia, naturally.

"Y-Your Majesty, you don't need to go this far just for little old me…" the maid protested, but the Vallite shushed her gently.

"It's the very least I can do. Really. After everything you've done for me, this is the bare minimum I can do to show my gratitude," she replied. Her expression softened further. "And please, call me by my name. I appreciate that you're taking your role seriously, but we're friends, even family as far as I'm concerned. We've gone through too much together for you to be so formal, Felicia."

Felicia's fair cheeks turned crimson. "I-I-If you insist, Your- ah…uhm…K-Kamui."

The fencer let out a giggle. It was adorable how Felicia fidgeted and squirmed.

The outfit(2) she had decided to change into was cute, too; a white blouse underneath a sleeveless, wine-red vest buttoned at the bottom, with a neat bow perched over her bust. A pink skirt had been paired with her upper attire, with the same wine-red stockings cutting off diagonally and heeled boots. Her head-dress and finger-less gloves were the same colour, with detached sleeves in white for arm-wear.

Her clothes suited perfectly and Kamui couldn't help but silently appreciate how they accentuated her curves just right.

"Feel free to order anything you like. I insist."

"I couldn't do that, Your Ma- Kamui!" The pinkette protested. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness!"

Rest assured, you're not taking advantage of me. I told you, I want to express my gratitude—"

"B-But it's only natural that I'm devoted to you! I was assigned to be your retainer and I will remain by your side until you no longer require my services. But you're so sweet to think of me."

She sighed. "I mean it, Felicia. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me all these years and I'm afraid I haven't show it as much as I should've. So please, let me do this, at least."

The blushing on the pinkette's face was akin to a tomato as she squirmed in her seat, smiling brightly. "T-This is a bit overwhelming…I mean, it's only n-natural that I would be of service, but…I do appreciate this. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. This is me showing gratitude to _you_ after all," Kamui replied. She observed the other woman's adorable antics and smiled, her mind wandering back to the musings of the maid's help over the years, not least of all the life-debt that she owed the rosy-haired woman.

**x.x.x**

After the visit to the tea-house, Kamui had insisted that they visit some Vallite sights; the Cadros Boulevard was a street swiftly growing in popularity for its bookstores and shops, becoming New Valla's most recent landmarks and the maid bought herself a cook-book in the hopes it would help her be more reliable in the kitchen (despite Kamui insisting that she buy it for her.)

The ValHall Arc, the network of avenues, was shaping up to be a cultural hotspot with more shops, pubs, and small gardens joining each week as the city progressed. Through the gardens was a path to a remote, tranquil park which led to a small hill overlooking a portion of the city at the lower level near a vast lake, which ultimately served to be their final destination for the day as the sun began to descend towards the horizon. The wooden bench was perfectly located for a magnificent view as the pair sat down and basked in the moment.

And yet this didn't feel even a tiny bit satisfying for the fencer. This was a mere token of her appreciation for the woman who had looked after her and yet…

"Thank you so much for this, Kamui," Felicia then said. "It means a lot to me that you would do this for me even if it's not necessary…"

"But it _is_," she retorted and met the maid's gaze. "You mean a lot to me, Felicia. I feel that there's nothing that can convey what I feel or express my gratitude for being at my side all this time."

"Y-You're laying it on a little too thick…" said the pinkette.

"Not in the slightest. I owe you my very life."

"Huh? How…No, I…what?"

"You saved my life back when you and Flora started serving as my maids. Years ago, I had a terrible fever. The doctors were uncertain if I would make it. You didn't know how to treat me normally, that's true, but you used your ice powers to keep my fever down the whole time. I was told you somehow managed to draw the heat out of me and into yourself." She reached out and tenderly cupped the maid's cheek, her fingers trailing absentmindedly to play with rosy tresses. "You could've died."

Felicia's face reddened once more as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I-It was the least I could do for you. You are and forever will be my liege above everything else. I didn't know what else to do. It was the only thing I could think of…I was a mess back then and I still am."

"No." She reached out and clasped her hand over Felicia's. "No you're not. I told you I see you as family. While I was worried that you would risk your life for me, I am nothing but grateful that you did what you did and I'm not just talking about my fever; defecting from Nohr with me and staying with me when both countries were against me...There was no reason for you to do so, but you did it anyway. You risked your life to save mine and stayed with me through the dangers that followed since…You've been a loyal friend to me, Felicia. Nothing can properly convey my gratitude, but…thank you – sincerely, thank you for everything."

The blush across her face couldn't possibly be any more crimson. The maid was wide-eyed, the corners watery, and she squeezed the fencer's hand. She scooted closer.

"G-Goodness, Kamui…I…I don't know w-what to say. Of course I would follow you! You mean a lot to me…and joining you was the best decision of my life. I don't have any regrets."

Her own cheeks were feeling a bit warm. "You mean a lot to me too, Felicia."

Their words trailed off as they basked in the moment. Kamui's heart was racing; she didn't know where these words had come from, but it was exactly what she had meant to convey for a long time now to the beautiful woman who had always been there for her. She glanced down at their joined hands, then back up at Felicia, and her heart skipped a beat. Then the stare flicked down to pink, kissable lips and her tongue peeked out to wet her own from the sudden urge and-

Had Felicia leant closer, or had she? The abrupt contact from their noses touching startled them both, but neither pulled away.

The sun was kissing the horizon now. Finally, the silence was broken. "Should we…uhm…head back?"

"Mm…Sounds good."

They didn't let go of each other's hands for the whole way back to the castle.

**x.x.x**

Their path had taken them back to the Queen's bedchamber, right to the door. The pair had stolen glances at each other periodically the whole way and Kamui couldn't deny that there was something there she hadn't realized back in the day, but it was abundantly clear now. She knew what she wanted and, perhaps with a bit of cockiness from her streak of luck, Kamui mused about asking Felicia – act on her feelings – but she thought against when and the maid's hand squeezed hers

"Kamui…" The affection in her gaze and tone was heart-throbbing. "I, uhm, I g-guess this is it then. Thank you so much for today; it means a lot to me that you would go out of your way, on your free day, to spend time with me."

Kamui gulped and met her gaze. She was going to do this.

"Felicia…Do you recall what I discussed with the Royal Council some time ago?"

Felicia's eyes widened slightly with hope. "Y-Yes! You are expected t-t-to marry m-more than one!"

"That's the gist of it…With that in mind, I want to…" Words suddenly failed her. "I…I meant it when I said that you mean a lot to me. I want you to stay by my side as you always have…but would you make me a happy woman if…if you—"

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

The fencer was taken aback as the pinkette stepped closer, her eyes watery and lips trembling.

"I…I love you, Kamui! I have for a long time now, but I couldn't possibly tell you! I thought it would be enough for me to be with you as a maid, trying to do my best, but after today I can't keep this to myself! I'm in love with you…even though I'm a simple maid and you're the queen…"

Kamui's heart fluttered and she cupped Felicia's cheeks, tilting her hanging head up to meet her eyes. "Felicia…You've just made me a very happy woman. You've always had a special place in my heart and I've come to greatly care for you. If anything, I'm so sorry that I didn't notice sooner."

The other woman sniffled. "I…I secretly wished to be one of the women you wanted…But a maid can't marry a queen. And I don't want you to believe I am after money or status…"

"Says who?" She replied and the pinkette's eyes widened. "I love you like family, Felicia…the kind of family I want to start with you so who cares about proper protocol for royal marriages. Stay by my side as my wife, not as my maid. I know you; you're not that kind of person so please, don't worry." She pressed her brow against hers. "I love you, Felicia. I should've realized it sooner. Forgive me."

"Kamui…Oh Kamuiiii!" Felicia exclaimed. Her eyes were puffy from the stream of tears that freely trickled down. "I love you so much! I'm so happy…I can hardly breathe! So many years, silently enduring this…"

The fencer pulled her into a hug. "You won't suffer in silence anymore. I swear that I will make you happy, Felicia. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course! Of course I want to marry youuu!"

"_I'm so glad I didn't mess this up…"_

_I love you._

* * *

They took a silent moment merely looking at each other in the eyes as the tension – amorous and sensual – grew thicker and their fingers twitching, antsy and eager. Years of harbouring emotions for her liege had the maid leaning in first, eyes closing shut as she gingerly wetted her lips, her love and lust for Kamui coming to the surface alarmingly swift.

Kamui saw Felicia in a new light, her heart racing uncontrollably inside her ribcage. Her feelings for the pinkette flared up and to this moment she still chastised herself for not having noticed Felicia sooner, but there was no time like the present as she gently reciprocated the maid's kiss with a growing wanton desire.

The kiss was passionate, long and urgent; years of emotions poured into each second it lasted.

It wasn't long before hands buried themselves in ashen and rosy hairs; an arm draped around Felicia's waist, pulling her flush against Kamui while the maid interestingly enough settled her trembling hands over the reddened shells of the Half-Dragon's pointy ears and rubbed them tenderly and earned a draconic purr in response.

Never would she have thought that she would end up in this situation with her retainer, but at the same time Kamui was surprised that she hadn't seen the signs until now, or how she hadn't taken Felicia's feelings into account. The little jolts that sparked with each kiss left Kamui weak in the knees as she poured all her affection and gratitude into each reciprocated smooch, her body hot and Felicia's heartrate drumming in unison with her own. Her shaft was beginning to strain against the leotard the more her hands explored pronounced hips over the pink skirt, settling on the lower side of her curves.

Desire urged her on, but these clothes had to go first. Kamui's hands slid over to the front of Felicia's belt and immediately unbuckled it as the maid let out a squeak. Carefully, the pinkette shifted her attentions from the fencer's ears to her clothes—

"No need to be so shy, Felicia, you're going to be my wife after all," she told her before reclaiming her lips in a deep kiss.

-And immediately unstrapped the shoulderplates and the mantle, letting them fall to the floor with a loud clatter. Her skirt fell and pooled around her feet and Kamui's hands immediately settled over her hips – not as wide as Camilla or Hinoka, or even Aqua's, and more like Sakura or Elise's – and sidled over to her heart-shaped buttocks to the maid's surprise. Her rear was soft to Kamui's delight, despite the rigorous training she had to endure for years. The Vallite's fingers squeezed into the underwear and the maid mewled into the kiss and shuddered.

"Kamui…" She smooched her again. "Y-Your armour is a bit difficult to unstrap with my eyes closed…"

"O-Oh! Right, yes…Apologies."

Reluctant, Kamui gentle pried herself out of the armour decorating her body whilst Felicia giddily worked on her front to ease the Queen down to her leotard and stockings. She glanced up at the ashen-haired woman in silent askance before she stole another bold kiss, coiling her tongue against Kamui's as he explored her mouth with gusto.

The heat between them was fanned the more skin they had to touch; Felicia's humble clothing came off with ease as the Vallite unbuttoned her vest and shirt to expose a creamy-pale bust clad in a scarlet brassier, possibly a 36C. Now that she the chance to look, Kamui noted that the panties were matching the bra, the colour and the underwear greatly turning her on further.

"I-Is this to your l-liking, Kamui?"

"I _love_ it," she uttered back. "I love _you_."

Felicia mewled and blushed as she relaxed against Kamui. They embraced one another, bodies pressed up against one another tightly while kissing deeply. Curves and nooks were explored thoroughly by eager fingers dancing upon naked skin, sometimes ticklish, other times hitting just the right spots that left their skin break out with goosebumps. Though wonderful as this was, they needed air and the two eventually and reluctantly pulled away with only a string of saliva bridging their lips.

"Ah…That was…" Felicia began, her gaze unfocused. "I never thought I would see this day come. I love you so much, Kamui."

"I love you too, my dear Felicia…My dear, loyal Felicia…"

Eager fingers fumbled over what articles that were left; Felicia's bra was quickly tossed aside while Kamui helped her out of her panties and stockings, revealing creamy pale thighs. Just as she suspected, they were a bit thicker than the others in a way that the fencer could appreciate, and the urge to nestle up between them, right against the apex crowned by a strip of pink hair, was almost too enticing to ignore. As the maid kicked off under-and-leg-wear, Kamui kissed a trail back up, and mapped out nooks and crannies along the way over warm skin, tickling the pinkette.

The usually shy Felicia softly moaned, her legs spreading slightly before Kamui made it past her sex, and the fencer took the hint.

"You should sit or lie down for this, my dear Felicia."

"Y-Yes!"

They made it over to the bed where the maid sat on its edge. Their lips met in a searing and slow kiss as the fencer eased Felicia down onto her back, stealing several kisses and mapping out the maid's folds and dips of her body until she had to pull away. Kamui was quickly back down between her soft thighs, eyeing the younger woman's sex properly; the colour was pristine and she smelled highly pleasant and was largely identical to her other soon-to-be-wives. She was twitching, excitement having trickled down her loins, and a glance up at the smouldering gaze and the scarlet blush across her cheeks spoke volumes.

"Please c-continue, Kamui…"

She nodded back at her. Ardently, the fencer began eating her out, lapping up wet excitement along Felicia's slit. Felicia let out a high moan, clenching her thighs around Kamui's head as her body bucked against the bed. The sensation of the maid's loins around her like this had the Vallite's head spinning, her cock erect and straining against underwear and leotard alike.

Who would've thought that she would bed her own retainer one day? Years ago she would've been puzzled by the idea, but now it made much more sense as she devotedly brought Felicia to pleasure, lapping a hot path and swirling her tongue around the maid's clit. She flicked her flexible organ at the bundle of nerves and the pinkette let out a sharp moan, writhing in bed. Her string of moans quickly became louder, ranging from shrill to strangled the longer Kamui ate her out and suckled on her labia lips, her voice getting hoarser from the frequent chain of orgasms. The way her body writhed in pleasure, her hips bucking against Kamui's mouth and tongue was uncontrollable.

She collected wetness, the taste tangy, but pleasant and her scent was addictive as she buried her nose in drenched, rosy-pink curls, smothered by thighs and meaty outer labia lips, and suffocating in the rich scents.

"Oooh…_Ah! Ah!_ K-Kamui…Oh p-please keep going- _ah!_"

She happily obliged and ran her tongue up along the maid's snatch before poppingthe woman's engorged clit into her mouth. Felicia shuddered and her breathing quickened. Kamui nuzzled her retainer's sex even more, eager to please and refusing to stop until the pinkette orgasmed. As she gently tugged on meaty labia lips the maid sucked in air and trembled sporadically as she tipped over the edge into bliss shortly after as she squeeze Kamui's head.

The maid suddenly let go, quivering as she detangled herself and got up on her knees, and met the fencer's gaze with heavy-lidded, smouldering eyes. "K-Kamui…Allow me…"

Kamui nodded and wiped her jaw clean with her arm before Felicia pulled her to bed. She helped peel the leotard off of her with her maid's stare never drifting away from Kamui's body, from bust to pelvis, until she got to the underwear. Bold, or fuelled by lust, the clumsy pinkette pulled them down in one swoop and freed Kamui's hard dick from its tight confines.

"Oh…oh dear…it's b-bigger than I imagined…"

Kamui shot her a heated, puzzled look at her from that statement, but her question was thrown out the window as soon as the pinkette's lips pursed against the tip of her cock. She shuddered, the soft, wetted feeling sending little jolts that zipped along her length and up her spine whilst Felicia had her pinned down and clumsily pulled off the underwear to immediately cup and palm Kamui's balls in an awkward manner. In one moment she was slow and patient, in another she was quick and eager, but it was clear Felicia didn't know exactly what to do.

"Try suck on it a bit more," Kamui suggested near impatiently. Her hips jutted up by the own volition at this point.

"Mm…L-Like this?" Felicia asked, opening her mouth properly as she slowly began bobbing her head over the first few inches. "I-Is this better?"

Kamui sighed blissfully as wet heat wrapped around her length. "Oh yes... It feels wonderful…"

"I'm glad," Felicia commented with a noticeable blush on her face. "Then allow me…"

Kamui chuckled, the sound changing to a soft groan as she eagerly watched the maid gently began to stroke her throbbing shaft while she applied suction over the first few inches to the point her cheeks were pulled in. The Vallite purred contently as the pinkette lavished her cock with kisses in-between sucking it off per Kamui's guidance. It was slow-paced, but decent, and Felicia seemed to pick up on how to do it fairly quick. However, being the klutz that she was, she still found ways to trip as the pinkette attempted to move to a better position – only to fall forward and accidentally take the fencer's shaft inside her mouth down to the base in one go.

"Ngh! Oh Felicia!"

The draconic purring morphed into a sudden groan as warm heat engulfed the entirety of Kamui's cock. Her frame went rigid and her vision cross-eyed as she bucked her hips, pulsating and shuddering from the sudden, unexpected spike of pleasure. Her breath hitched in her throat while Felicia struggled to adapt. Her eyes had rolled back completely and the need for oxygen swiftly made itself known while she pushed herself up and off of her liege's length with a coughing fit as spittle darted off in every direction.

"Oh Heavens! Felicia, that was...oh Gods."

Felica coughed into her arm, her face red as a tomato and her hair matted against her skin. "D-Did you enjoy that, Kamui? I, uhm, didn't exactly mean to-"

"N-No, no, it's alright…I mean, if you could…"

"Not right away! P-pardon…"

"That's fine, really! But, uhm…Maybe you could try lick my…ah, u-urethra? I kinda like that."

The maid nodded and wiped her brow. "Yes. Like this…?"

The pinkette stuck out her tongue against the mushroom-head, panting heavily still. She slowly jerked Kamui's cock, poking the tip of her tongue against the Vallite's urethra as instructed and kissing the head in intervals.

"Mmm…" Kamui purred as she leaned back into bed.

Felicia swirled her tongue around the mushroom-head to the best of her ability, teasing the fencer's urethra as instructed. Not confident to try and out it back in her mouth, the pinkette moved around to get to the phallus' underside, figuring that licking the length up and down would yield results. Spurred on by her liege's soft moans she continued to lap a path down to her sac. Bold, she pressed her lips against the clean-shaven sac at the seam before tonguing each orb carefully, goaded by Kamui's vocal responses. Jerking the shaft in the meantime, she licked the meaty orbs, popping one into her mouth for a proper tongue-bath to the fencer's pleasure before giving its twin the same treatment now that she knew it was appreciated.

"Felicia…mmhm…could you take care of, ah, my other…mm…" Kamui vaguely gestured and the maid, uncertain, lifted the healthy globes to find a feminine sex dripping onto the sheets.

"Yes, of course! Leave it to me," she replied as she wetted her lips as liquid heat grazed her lips. Her heart raced as she inhaled the scent and eagerly repaid what her liege had done for her moments ago as she pressed her lips against Kamui's honeypot as she tongued outer labia lips, collecting wetness with gusto. The fencer clutched at the sheets in an effort to ground herself, but her feminine sex was still a lot more sensitive and with the added effect of her phallus stimulated simultaneously she was quickly sent over the edge.

"Oohh Felicia, just like that!" The Vallite cried out in ecstasy with a shuddering moan as she swiftly came via her pussy with the maid stubbornly still eating her out, but having let go of her cock. Kamui kick her legs out of reflex from the sensation of one orgasm happening and another denied as Felicia focused solely on her snatch, slowing her own ministrations and easing Kamui down from her high.

When the maid ceased she looked up over the edge of the bed. "W-Was that to your liking, Kamui?"

The fencer puffed out a breath of air. "Yeah…That felt good, Felicia." She met her eyes and flashed a smile. "I think we're ready."

The pinkette's eyes widened, brimming with raw wanton as she leapt into Kamui's arms, kissing her fervently. They rolled around until Felicia was on her back, the Vallite peppering her with feather-light kisses from brow to throat, nestled between soft thighs, as she slowly penetrated her pussy with a shuddering jolt of pleasure rippling through their bodies. Felicia spread her legs further and allowed Kamui to move more freely as she positioned herself better. Resting on her forearms parallel to the pinkette's head, she claimed Felicia's lips as she buried her fingers in and combed through rosy-pink locks, calmly thrusting deep into wet heat. Felicia's inner muscles clenched down at first as she quivered, but just as quickly relaxed in her liege's embrace.

Kamui broke the kiss, her mouth hovering just above Felicia's. "S-sorry, did it hurt?"

"Just a little," she breathed back in a whisper. "Please, go on."

She kissed Felicia's brow. "Alright."

A tender expression graced her features as Kamui playfully smiled back at her; they looked into each other's eyes, watching in silence before they slowly closed their eyes and kissed.

Fingers combed and played with long tresses as Kamui resumed moving. Felicia's hands explored the fencer's sculpted back, feeling up her muscles beneath fair skin and occupied herself with tender kisses, relaxing against Kamui's body that draped over hers, feeling it tense with each thrust. Kamui pushed, reaching deep with a satisfied, drawn-out moan against Felicia's lips from the snug fit. The sweet friction created gentle frissons along her shaft and the Vallite gradually quickened her pace, seeking more ecstasy.

"Oh Gods…!" Felicia uttered. "This feels-_mmph! _S-So good…"

Kamui chuckled in silent agreeance. She slowly pulled back and just as slowly thrust every inch back inside down to the base with a growl rumbling in her throat. The maid was beginning to buck her hips back at her and her nails puncturing the skin of her back the faster she went as Kamui worked up her pace.

"Kamui…Kamui…Oh heavens…!" Felicia looped an arm over the Vallite's neck and brought her down to the pinkette's lips for a searing kiss.

"Mhm…"

Kamui rolled her hips and thrusted faster. The bed rocked with her movement and skin slapped against skin in a lewd cacophony of lovemaking with soft moans and increasingly uttered exclamations and grunts the longer they went at it. Kamui's dragon heritage coiled beneath her skin as muscles tensed and the tender lovemaking began to shift to carnal, wild rhythm, and the maid was getting into it as she wordlessly urged her on and encouraged the beast forth. Aggressive and rough, the Vallite's eyes began to glow, narrow and heavy-lidded.

"Kamui…! More…give me more! Please, take me!" Felicia cried out, pulling the hairs at the back of the fencer's head and meeting Kamui's gaze head on with a passionate heat.

The fencer let out a growl and kissed her. They ended up rolling around in bed, limbs akimbo and hands seeking out hot skin as they fumbled and arced and coiled in a mindless haze.

They ended up in a familiar position Kamui remembered from a while back and the Vallite eagerly sheathed her cock back in velvety depths as she hoisted Felicia's left leg up, hugging it closely as she pounded the maid's feminine channel with a satisfied purr.

"Mmrr…Felicia...!"

"_Ah!_ Kamui…_Ah! Ahh!"_

The sound of wet squelches and litanies of moans filled the bed chamber. The tenderness had spiralled into animalistic rutting, becoming a pursuit of ecstasy, with affection lingering in their eyes the only proof that there was something between the two beyond physical needs. Kamui's cock tingled with pleasure as she thrusted fast and unbridled, and Felicia's pussy clamped down sporadically, the maid quivering in staccato as she clutched at the bedsheets from the heated friction.

The fencer glanced down at the junction of their sexes and smirked at the lewdness of the mess and the incredibly faint outline of her shaft beneath the pinkette's skin. She penetrated Felicia deeper as she watched her retainer playing with herself for added effect, toying with her clit.

The sensation was overwhelming her pleasure-receptors, blazing through synapse to synapse. Kamui hugged Felicia's leg firmly, nuzzling against her leg's softness and in a display of perhaps questionable appreciation sucked on the pinkette's calf as she kept pounding away.

"K-Kamui! Ah! That's so-ngh!"

Their bodies glisten with sheen of sweat. Pleasure blossomed, building up into a knot of pressure for the Vallite while the maid revelled in spike after spike of lesser, but notable climaxes from Kamui's rigorous thrusts.

But Kamui wanted more; she had seen Felicia's tantalizing ass and as much as she appreciated thick thighs she wanted to see more of that heart-shaped eye-candy.

"Felicia," she uttered with a draconic rumble in her throat and the other woman met her eyes instantly. "I want you to ride me. I want to see this butt of yours jiggle on my cock."

Felicia smiled back, salacious and wide-eyed. "As my liege commands~"

Surprisingly nimble, the maid pushed Kamui down with her leg and flipped her over, straddling and mounting the Vallite before turning around with haste, displaying her luscious derriere and peeking over her shoulder. "You just lay back and enjoy yourself, my love."

Kamui salivated, her gaze firmly trained on the heart-shaped, plump ass that seemed to squeeze with trained, flexible muscles just before the maid began to ride her. Felicia's rear jiggled with each bounce and Kamui kept looking, mesmerized and revelling in white-hot pleasure as Felicia bounced over her cock. Unable to control herself, the Vallite reached over and palmed those pale cheeks, her fingers sinking into the cushiony pale flesh. She jutted her hips upwards to meet the maid's rhythm, desperate to feel velvety, wet heat around her shaft. With the aid of the mattress and Felicia's fervent riding, there was enough bounce for her balls to slap against the maid's clit for added effect, the sensation having grown on Kamui as the pair fucked relentlessly, the tempo hastened and the continuous string of moans and mewls in various pitches filled the chamber.

Felicia's wild riding over Kamui's shaft stopped when she gyrated her hips and grinded her ass over the fencer's groin, working her lower body completely with flexibility Kamui had never seen. The pinkette was writhing, hugging her body and throwing her head back in pleasure as she did. The fencer groaned and swatted a full curve of the maid's ass, leaving a reddened mark and enjoying the way the other woman squeezed down mightily when she did; pleasure raked at her senses, licked at her bones and reducing her to hot goo as Felicia kept bounce and buck over her cock.

_"AHH!"_

Kamui spanked her again before groping and fondling the plump backside hungrily, repeating the action at intervals with pain and tenderness during their mindless fucking. Felicia let out sharp, shrill moans like a litany as the Vallite swatted the pinkette's ass once more. She wanted to feel it up, snuggle up against it and against the maid's thighs and revel in how soft and pump the maid was. The rapidly brief contact of her balls slapping against Felicia's clit sent little jolts of pleasure through their cores, adding to the pressure that threatened to unravel the longer the pinkette rode Kamui and the feral urge was beginning to take over.

"Felicia…! You feel amazing!"

Kamui grabbed hold of Felicia and pulled her down—

"_Ah!"_

-flipping them over so that the maid scrambled to her hands and knees as the fencer positioned herself behind her, her favourite position, and lorded over her retainer like a dog over its mate as she thrusted back into wet heat.

Felicia let out a string of moans, throaty and loud with a certain sense of glee in her voice. Her hair was a mess and her body shaking from the pounding she took and the frissons of ecstasy which licked at her nerves like the tips of flames as her pussy clenched and relaxed sporadically in staccato from the swiftly built up orgasms.

The Vallite sighed blissfully as she moved properly, working her hips into a frenzy. Pummelling her lengthy cock deep into snug depths, she watched Felicia's ass-cheeks ripple from the thrusts with a hungry appreciation while she settled her itchy hands on lovely hips. The ball of white-hot pressure wounded tighter as she went all out, taking the pinkette from behind like the dragon she was and revelling in the tingling pleasure emanating from her shaft. Pleasure assaulted their senses with a sweet burn which lapped at their muscles. Kamui's testicles kept slapping against the other woman's conveniently engorged clit just how she liked it, adding to the pleasure as their bodies broke out in sweat even further. Kamui's hips practically moved by their own as she went at it.

They were lost in a wanton haze, robbed of their sense of time. The two of them kept fucking with Felicia thrusting back at and matching the Vallite's rhythm as ecstasy built continuously and threatening to burst.

_"Kaaamuiiii! Oh Gods, I love you! I love you so much!" _

Kamui hissed, the sound turning into a hoarse moan. "I love you too, Felicia…! Oh Felicia…_Felicia_…"

She quickened her pace, fuelled with draconic strength and adrenaline; her eyes narrowed into dragon-like slits and small fangs protruded as Kamui lustfully pounded the maid and cupped and smacked her butt possessively. Pleasure broke out along her shaft and zipped up her spine. Her senses and pleasure-receptors were flaring up the more she thrust and drove her entire length balls-deep into her retainer's slick pussy till the pressure burst and ecstasy bloomed with the heat of blue fire. The pleasure rippled like the surface of water over their bodies as Felicia writhed and fell forward, her arms haven given up from the constant frissons; her frame slackened and quivered, her toes and fingers flexing and relaxing infrequently from the tremor that was her climax, like a spout of white-hot pleasure.

With the same mind-numbing, euphoric pleasure erupting from below Kamui ejaculated with strong, copious ropes inside of the pinkette, unable to slow down. She hammered faster, prolonging her high and riding it out, desperate to keep up her orgasm for as long as she could muster. Her eyes nearly rolled back from the overload of her senses. She pumped her length, ejaculating still in slowly diminishing spurts as her body demanded a short respite and enjoy the wet heat she was buried inside of. Her cock throbbed still as she came down from her high, still erect, and Kamui's lust flared up anew as she grabbed Felicia's buttocks. Kamui pulled out, albeit with some hesitation—

Felicia shuddered and whined. "K-Kamui…?"

-and pressed her slick dick against the pinkette's puckered star.

"_Oohh_ Kamuiii~"

She prodded the orifice, her phallus lubricated enough to slowly pry it open and with the maid relaxing, the mushroom-head slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

"_Ngh…"_

Kamui let out a sharp exhale. Her eyes and nostrils flared up as lust boiled and swiftly tingled over her cock as she shoved the rest of her length inside. There was no tender build-up; the fencer went at it like a dog in heat, hammering her still-sensitive shaft, balls slapping rapidly. The ecstasy swiftly approached for a second wave as Kamui's muscles tautened, her shaft pulsating with a sweet, aching need for release. Her grip over cushiony, plump ass-cheeks tightened and only released their hold when Kamui swatted said curves firmly and basked in the sweet friction and the feeling of Felicia tightening in response. Still sensile from her recent ejaculation and already swiftly building into the second one, Kamui kept thrusting, fucking the maid with dragon-like fervour with gritted teeth.

"Ahh…ah…ah!…Felicia…I'm about to…" Kamui let out a draconic roar as she swiftly worked her hips and sheathing herself to the base consistently into tight depths until she couldn't handle much more; she trembled in place as she reached her climax, the rush of ecstasy stronger than the first time as Kamui pumped her length inside Felicia's bowels, cock throbbing and frothing at the prick. Still thrusting, she felt her phallus pulsate with each rope, up to five, before she pulled out and immediately gripped her cock, stroking it swiftly mid-orgasm as she burned out her pleasure-receptors in an effort to prolong her rush, spurting semen over the pinkette's ass.

"Felicia, ah…could you…ngh…wiggle your ass for me?"

"Huh? O-oh, uh…Like…this?" The maid asked and managed to follow the fencer's instructions, to the latter's delight.

She bit down on her bottom-lip and smeared her cum over Felicia's wiggling backside, feeling a sense of completion as she let her cock rest between the beautiful curves…and promptly fell down on the bed, tired and spent.

**x.x**

It wasn't until half an hour later, still in bed, that the two of them were conscious enough to carry on a conversation. Felicia snuggled up against Kamui with a purr-like hum, burying her face in the fencer's bosom.

"That was _amazing_."

"_You_ really were," Kamui told her and kissed Felicia's brow. The maid giggled, the sound unbearably cute, and kept nuzzling the valley between the Vallite's breasts. "That was…something else."

"All because of your guidance, Kamui…my love."

"You have a talent, you know," she sheepishly told her.

"If you say so!" She giggled and stole a quick peck on the fencer's cheek. "So I guess your seraglio is complete then."

"I dare say so, yes," Kamui replied and brushed Felicia's pink tresses with her fingers. "All that's left now is the finishing touches for the wedding. Oh! I need to talk to Oboro as well for your wedding dress. I hope she doesn't mind…"

"I-I can help with the wedding!" She exclaimed as she bolted upright, displaying her naked body. "I may be a bit clumsy at times, but I want to help out in any way possible!"

She smiled at her. "Thank you, Felicia. I appreciate it. I'll be counting on you then."

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

Kamui chuckled. "Let's leave it to tomorrow though. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Felicia shot her a questioning look and glanced downwards. Her cheeks flushed rosy-red. "O-Oh! Oh, Yes! Silly me, I should've known. P-Please excuse me…"

"Huh?" She arched an eyebrow inquiringly as the maid dove under the covers. "H-Hey Felicia that's not what I meant by—_Ah! Oooh…_" She arched back into the bed as her shaft slowly became erect again through hands and mouth as her full length quickly rested inside warm heat. "_Ngh_…Never mind…You,_ mm_, might be onto something…" Kamui stated and fell back into bed with a purr as Felicia's head bobbed ever so slightly underneath the cover. She'd need it nice and hard for round two…and three and four…which ended up lasting through the night.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo.**

_**The Vallite Genealogy**_

_Epilogue_

_The Birth of the Vallite Genealogy_

It was _the _day. Nobles and commoners alike had gathered near the courtyard at the foot of the castle, waiting. Banners and flags hung and danced in the gentle breeze and banderols crowned the archways. Food and drinks were being prepared for afterwards. Vallites mingled with Hoshidians and Nohrians in anticipation as the minutes ticked by, eagerly waiting for this historical moment with bated breaths.

"You're trembling," Lilith remarked as she helped her half-sister getting dressed, and she wasn't exaggerating; Kamui was shaking as if she was in the middle of a snowstorm in the Ice Tribe village. "There's no need to be nervous, sister."

Kamui scoffed. "That's easy for you to say, Lilith, when you're not the one about to stand in front of hundreds of people as you get married."

"A fair point, but how is it that different from leading an army or rallying them with speeches?" Lilith giggled at her. "Relax. It's going to be fine; you won't even think about them once you're at the altar in front of your brides."

"She's right, you'll be just fine," Oboro added. "Now let's get you dressed properly; you'll want to look your best."

Kamui scowled and pouted, but didn't argue. She knew Lilith had a point, but it still didn't calm her down as much as she would've hoped.

She glanced over at the mirrors. The sky-blue overcoat-robe (similar to a Hoshido yukata), while designed for men, fit her perfectly, and underneath was a more Vallite white chiton tunic, with Nohrian-inspired creamy-white stockings which ended up as toe-and-heelless footwear. A sash woven with yellow and lilac tied her tunic with the Vallite emblem in gold in the middle, along with jewellery including armbands and ornate wrist-guards. On her head was the crown of Valla; a single circlet of gold with small, intricate diamond-shaped tips reaching for the heavens.

She almost didn't recognize herself. The young girl who had lived a life in Nohr and eventually Hoshido wasn't who met her gaze in the reflection.

It was a Vallite Queen. What would her mother say if she was here right now?

The sudden knocking on the door startled her out of the train of thought.

"Who is it?" Oboro asked, unfazed.

"_Ryouma and entourage,"_ the Hoshidian king jested. _"Is Kamui decent?"_

"Come in!" The Vallite shouted back and giggled. One by one, her brothers stepped inside. They were all aptly dressed for the occasion and seeing some more friendly faces put her at ease. "Hello there, brothers."

"You look beautiful," Xander commented with a notable pride in his tone.

"Aw, thank you! Oboro outdid herself with this."

The fashionista didn't look up. "Mhm."

"Your mother would be proud and happy if she were here," Ryouma added and crossed his arms over his yukata. "I still can't believe our little sister is getting married."

"It's a union of three countries that's going to shape this world forever," Leo added. "Though I'm aware this is not a political arrangement, you can't deny that this will be beneficial."

"No-one cares about politics, Leo," Takumi shot at him with a scoff. "Seriously though, Kamui, we're happy for you."

She smiled at him and wiped away a tear. "Thank you, Takumi. I'm so happy that you could all come. It means a lot to me that you are all here together. It helps calm me down, too."

Xander chuckled. "We're here for you, sister. I understand if you're feeling anxious, but you need not to worry; it's a joyous occasion after all."

Kamui slowly exhaled. He was right; though all eyes would be on her, it was an event of celebration. There was nothing to be afraid of once she stood by the altar.

"Yes, of course. Thank you. But I would be lying if I said that I'm completely calm."

Her brothers laughed. "That's understandable, but it'll be all right. I promise," Ryouma stated. "It's almost about time. We will see you at the reception, sister."

"Yeah…see you soon." She turned to face the mirrors again as her brothers left the room, the fashionista and her half-sister still helping her get dressed and fixing the last details such as her hair and makeup. She eyed her reflection, her heart hammering mercilessly as her stomach turned and knotted.

"Almost done," Lilith commented as she stylized the fencer's hair. "How are you feeling?"

Kamui firmly nodded.

"I'm ready."

**x.x.x**

Standing by the altar in front of the rows of guests and the many more standing and filling up the courtyard, Kamui swore that her heart would leap out of her chest. The two front rows were reserved for her brothers and retainers while Lilith stood by her side. The silent wait was suffocating and she swore she was beginning to see stars as her vision swam.

And then the music began.

She gasped under her breath.

Everyone turned their heads as one by one, the brides filed in a slow march, dressed in white, shimmering peplos and veils, with gold-accented trims and thin, azure, translucent shawls reaching to their heels. She had never gotten the chance to see the garments earlier and the sight left Kamui speechless as one by one the brides gathered by the altar with bouquets of vibrant-coloured flowers in their hands. Every one of them wore beautiful, accentuated makeup that was vague, but still drew your attention to it; each with their matching colours, and the embroidered chokers with diamonds was the finishing touch.

Aqua looked like a goddess and Camilla filled out the garb nicely. Hinoka looked breath-taking with the feminine touches and Felicia with her hair down was heart-throbbing. Sakura looked absolutely divine like a true priestess and Elise, with her hair down and elegant, mature makeup, was stunning.

The priest cleared his throat as all attention shifted over to him.

"Dearly beloved; we have gathered here on this blessed day to witness the holy matrimony of Queen Kamui and her lovely brides and the blessed union of New Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr—"

Kamui steeled herself. Her heart wouldn't stop racing and her mind was blank. She couldn't stop smiling and yet her body was jittery with anxiety. Everyone's gaze felt like a physical touch and it was unnerving how different it felt from having people's attention from morale speeches during war.

"-The brides will now exchange their vows."

Her eyes snapped to attention as she cleared her throat, causing a gentle roar of chuckles from the audience. She met her brides' eyes, her anxiety seeping away, and exhaled.

"I wanted to address vows specific to each one of you, but I found it impossible…So I can only say that, and it may sound cliché, but I love all of you. Each and every one of you has been there for me through thick and thin, even when I didn't deserve your support. You were all my family before and I thank my lucky stars that I was born into this world and meeting you, but it is with greater pleasure that I am able to say that today we become a true family. I promise to love and cherish each of you equally, to be there for you through sickness and health, and weather any storm that might come our way in the future for us and our children. As a Vallite raised in both Nohr and Hoshido, I vow that nothing shall ever come between our countries ever again."

A tad bit corny, but then she had never been well-versed.

Her brides smiled back at her, then at each other, and one by one exchanged their vows not just to Kamui, but to each other;

"And I-"

"_Hinoka-"_

"_Camilla-"_

"_Aqua-"_

"_Sakura-"_

"_Felicia-"_

"_Elise-"_

"_-vow to you, Kamui, and each other, that I will love and cherish you, to support you through sickness and health as wife and regent-consort. I promise to you all, with everyone present and the Gods as my witness, to not engage in any infighting – to not engage in any subversion be it political or romantic and to love each other and our children as a true family that we are as of today, to love and support each other and make Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido proud of our union."_

"Then with the Heavens as our witness and with the power invested in me, I now declare you all married as the first generation of the Vallite Royal Family! You may now kiss and complete the union!"

To everyone's amusement, the friendly jabbing as each of the brides shuffled to be the first to kiss Kamui prompted a good laugh, especially from the fencer as she kissed each of her wives one at a time, after which said bride tossed her bouquet back to the gathered crowd as they cheered.

Kamui's heart, elated with joy, was practically dancing as months of planning finally came to a sweet end.

Afterwards there was a feast as everyone ate and drank. Music played as people engaged in dance, especially Kamui switching between partners continuously including with her brothers as they all laughed and cheered through the evening with song and dance, wine and food, and a string of hearty laughter that formed a memory none involved would ever forget, and established itself in the pages of history.

* * *

The wedding night in the Queens' bedchamber – expanded as per Kamui's wishes – was one to remember as the fencer's draconic stamina was put to the test in a wild orgy that made sex individually seem almost boring by comparison, as the women not directly engaged either teased and played with each other for their Queen's viewing pleasure or teased poor Kamui by toying with her breasts or rear. Every position, from behind, stand-and-carry, and beyond were tested and performed in their throes of ecstasy. Even with the windows open the heat suffocated the room as the Vallite and all her wives fornicated in every way possible through the night.

The ooze of sex wouldn't leave the room for weeks as they all made sure that the Vallite Royal Family began as soon as possible, through continuous sweet pleasure.

* * *

In time, the Vallite Royal Family grew. Kamui's firstborn, Kana – a lively girl –, was said to be the almost spitting image; physically and by demeanour, save by her peach-red hair. As first in line for the throne, Kana would prove to be a just and benevolent ruler, following Kamui's footsteps; like her mother(or "father") Kana was born with both sexes and combined with Sakura's inheritable latent perversion, she would end up pursuing many suitors once she reached adulthood. Shigure, second-born and first son, was just like Aqua in all sorts of ways, not least of all her singing. He served in the administration of Valla his whole life, never marrying, but lived a long and happy life nonetheless as he on occasion travelled the lands.

Kamui and Camilla would bring a third sibling to the family in the form of a beautiful baby-girl named Isolda, who would later in life become just as devoting and motherly as Camilla...while also as deathly alluring to those around her, having inherited her mother's looks and Kamui's draconic charm. She would become a renowned sorceress together with Elise's daughter, Annabelle, with the latter studying alchemy and healing practices that would with great strife help Valla through sickness. Annabelle would grow taller than her mother, but was said to be just as playful and cheerful.

Hinoka, to everyone's surprise – including her own – gave birth to twins; a son, Ichirou, and a daughter, Junko. In time, she would shape them up to great warriors who became known as the Sword and Shield of Valla through years of effort. Though the kingdoms saw peace one could not be certain what tomorrow held, so the two would train to uphold said peace, their flame-red hair making them unmistakeable in Valla as almost spitting images of Hinoka. They would both marry and have a child each.

Flora, Felicia's daughter named after her sister, would enter the history books as a kind princess who took care of her family and her people selflessly…albeit with a streak of clumsy mishaps in her wake, though everyone knew her heart was in the right place. Her rosy-pink hair and crimson eyes, combined with her humble and shy demeanour, made her fairly popular with the servants and civilians alike.

The children would help shape Valla into a prosperous kingdom into their ripe old age, further ensuring that the Royal family lived on with the same kindness Kamui had displayed her whole life.

* * *

_**Queen Consort Camilla – The Bewitching Beauty**_

_Once she was married, Camilla devoted all her time supporting Kamui. Her humanitarian efforts led to orphans finding families within the kingdom of Valla during her reign and she became known for her beauty across the land and as the "Mother of Valla," eventually entering the legacy as a patron saint that protects children and smites any who would try bringing them harm. She was said to be a very doting, loving mother to her family, and an incredibly devoted wife to Kamui…especially in the bedroom._

_**Regent-Dame Hinoka – The Valkyrie of Valla**_

_Hinoka kept up her training as a warrior before and after she had given birth. Her skills was said to inspire the Vallite army, especially female soldiers, and eventually she would form her own legion of Pegasus and Wyvern knights. While she took her job seriously, Hinoka spent equal amount of time with her growing family, taking care of their children while keeping the peace. As both a warrior and a mother, Hinoka was gentle soul with an iron will and could often be found playing with her children or cuddling up with Kamui to make up for the time they had lost in the past._

_**Sister-Matrons Sakura and Elise – The Lights of Affection**_

_As High Priestess and one of Kamui's consorts, Sakura made sure to heal the sick and wounded whenever she could. Her wisdom combined with fellow consort Elise's magical gifts ensured their family and their people were healthy and lived long, rich lives. While Sakura adorned the mantle of Shrine Priestess at what would become holy grounds of Valla, Elise taught the people magic, becoming a scholar and regent-magistrate, upholding justice and a fair system of order. They were both known to spoil their family with a lot of love and affection. When not on duty the pair could always be found playing games together and with their many children._

_**Aide-de-Champ Aqua – The Mysterious Songstress**_

_Aqua, finally together with Kamui, never left the Queen's side even once during their reign. She was there for her as a voice of reason and wisdom whose presence was said to be calming. She largely remains a historical mystery to the point that down the line some people began to wonder if she even ever existed or if she was a spirit in human form, guiding the Queen to Valla's prosperity. What little records do exist of her tells that she was a loving, caring spouse whose loving nature towards her family extended even to the people. Her voice and songs, however, have not been forgotten, and would eventually become sacred hymns of Valla. Records of her son's life are the only proofs that Aqua ever existed._

_**Humble Spouse Felicia – Head of Maid Brigade**_

_As a former retainer and maid of the Vallite Royal Family, Felicia poured all of herself into supporting Queen Kamui and their extended family and eventually overcame the majority of her clumsiness, but made up for what little she had of it left in the bedroom. As Regent-Consort, Felicia would eventually personally train future maids and butlers of the Royal Family to ensure her family were well protected at all times. For old times' sake, she still broke a dish or two. As the last one living of the first generation of the Vallite Royal Family, Felicia personally and devotedly tended to her spouses graves until her last breath._

_**Dragon-Descendant Kamui – First Queen of New Valla**_

_As Queen, Kamui did everything in her power to rule justly and wisely, showering her people with as much love as she would for her own children. Together with Xander and Ryouma, the three kingdoms led an era of peace and prosperity. It was said that Kamui would make as much time as possible for her wives and children, the latter whom she raised to be worthy successors. Her legacy was immortalized in Valla after her passing and the people would fondly tell tales of her heroism and compassion. Her courage was rivalled only by her love for her family whom she did anything and everything for, for as long as she walked the earth. Furthermore, historians and scholars would later find her personal diaries where it was abundantly clear that her every breath, action, and thought was for her family._

**FIN**


End file.
